


Dragon's Breath

by ShallICompareThee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, BAMF Stiles, Blood Magic, Blood and Violence, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Post-Season/Series 02, Tattoed Stiles, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 19:36:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 59,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7235794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShallICompareThee/pseuds/ShallICompareThee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tra i cacciatori e i mostri che hanno interferito con la vita degli abitanti di Beacon Hills, il branco ha dovuto apprendere molto negli ultimi anni, incluso Stiles, che ha imparato a praticare la magia da autodidatta. Non è esattamente un segreto tra i membri del branco, ma Stiles non ha dimostrato molto spesso le sue abilità. Quando arriva il momento di metterle alla prova, Derek è l'unico che riesce a osservarlo usare i suoi poteri per salvare la vita di Erica.<br/>Ciò che ne consegue cambia qualcosa tra loro e le esili linee che li legano l'uno all'altro potrebbero rivelarsi decisive nella lotta tra la vita e la morte.<br/>[Traduzione della fic di Trilliath; ho il permesso dell'autrice di tradurre la sua storia.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dragon's Breath](https://archiveofourown.org/works/521936) by [trilliath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trilliath/pseuds/trilliath). 



> Allora, ho visto un disegno di machineries (che non riesco più a trovare) e non sono riuscita a smettere di pensare a cosa succederebbe se Stiles fosse uno sciamano. Quindi ho scritto una scena con Stiles che pratica la magia, nella quale Derek lo guarda salvare la vita di Erica. E dato che non si può mai avere abbastanza fic di Stiles che ha poteri magici, la cosa si è trasformata in un’avventura vera e propria…  
> \---  
> Ho il permesso dell'autrice di tradurre la sua storia.  
> Tutte le eventuali recensioni verranno tradotte e inviate all’autrice originale. È possibile trovare la mia traduzione anche su [EFP](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=635889).
> 
> AVVERTIMENTO: Questa fic contiene molte scene di violenza abbastanza grafiche, con delle ferite gravi per più di un personaggio. Nessuno dei personaggi principali morirà, ma alcuni dei capitoli avranno dei finali in sospeso verso la fine che vi faranno davvero temere il peggio. Se è una cosa che non fa per voi, consiglio di non leggere la fic o di iniziarla solo quando avrò finito di pubblicare la traduzione.

 

Stiles stava ansimando. Ma non gli mancava il fiato per il panico o la paura. Erano ansiti profondi, lenti, che gli espandevano tutto il petto, come quelli che prendeva un atleta che aveva già corso senza fermarsi da qualche chilometro; che aveva raggiunto un ritmo veloce che non avrebbe potuto mantenere per sempre, ma che sapeva di poter far durare per un po’.

Per il tempo necessario, in effetti.

Più a lungo di quanto non si potesse pensare.

Lo stesso valeva per il sangue che ancora fuoriusciva dai tagli precisi sulle sue braccia, che gocciolava sulla pelle e sui vestiti di Erica invece di riempire la ciotola, ora che non serviva più. Era un flusso costante, ma non poteva perderne ancora molto prima che…

La situazione rispecchiava perfettamente Stiles.

Il quale non si accorgeva di queste cose, era troppo concentrato sull’incanto che gli usciva dalle labbra, sulla ciotola piena di sangue e varie erbe e polveri che vi aveva messo dentro.

E, dato che il compito di Derek era semplicemente tenere ferma Erica e mantenersi calmo per contrastare il panico dei suoi beta, era lui l’unico a notare questi dettagli, al momento. Come il sudore che scivolava lungo il petto nudo di Stiles o tutti i tatuaggi che si erano accumulati sulla sua pelle negli ultimi mesi, celati dai perpetui strati di vestiti e sorrisi spensierati.

Erano simboli di potere e di protezione. Ne sapeva abbastanza da riconoscerli.

La sfumatura ambra degli occhi dell’altro stava quasi… no, stava _davvero_ brillando, come se il fuoco che bruciava nella sua anima si fosse finalmente manifestato in modo visibile.

Derek l’aveva sempre visto, l’aveva sempre messo in guardia e affascinato allo stesso tempo: come un lupo che girava attorno a un falò creato dagli umani.

Fuoco. Era sempre il fuoco che aveva un effetto su di lui, che gli alterava l’animo, cambiandolo per sempre. Non riusciva a distogliere lo sguardo. Non riusciva mai a farlo, con Stiles.

La voce cantilenante s’interruppe bruscamente e lo sguardo di Stiles scattò su di lui.

Non aveva bisogno di parole per capire che quell’occhiata intensa significava ‘tieniti pronto’.

Rafforzò la presa sulle spalle della ragazza mentre Stiles inclinava la ciotola, facendo sgorgare il sangue nella bocca di Erica e sul suo viso percorso da strane venature.

Lei urlò, incurvando la schiena in un arco all’apparenza impossibile. L’altro le tenne la bocca aperta, rovesciandole la pozione in gola.

Erica tremò. Poi s’immobilizzò.

Prese un respiro.

L’innaturale sfumatura verde scomparve dalle sue vene. Le mani di Derek erano coperte del sangue rosso di Stiles.

Sentì l’eco dei sussurri degli altri membri del branco, che erano appostati come sentinelle in vari punti fuori dalla stanza buia. Il suo sguardo non lasciò Stiles, il quale barcollò, ansimando alla ricerca d’aria. Questa volta i respiri erano meno regolari, più vicini al punto di non ritorno. Derek lasciò andare Erica dopo solo un attimo di esitazione in cui controllò che stesse ancora respirando. La ferita in sé era piccola. L’ _operazione magica di emergenza_ per rimuovere il veleno infuso nella pallottola era completa e loro non potevano più fare nulla per aiutarla a sopravvivere: era un fato già scritto.

Ma Stiles…

Derek aprì di scatto il suo borsone, cercando i rotoli di bende che era certo di potervi trovare. Questa volta, però, l’altro non accennò a sfilarglieli di mano e occuparsi da solo delle sue ferite, come faceva di solito. D’altro canto, non si trattava dei consueti graffi e sbucciature di un umano che correva con un branco di lupi. Lo fasciò in fretta e con le dita sporche, limitandosi a tentare di fermare il flusso di sangue, in modo che potessero andarsene da lì.

“Boyd!” urlò, chiamando il suo lupo più calmo. E l’unico che si era rifiutato di allontanarsi di più dell’altro lato della porta quando Stiles aveva richiesto silenzio e spazio in cui mettersi a lavoro. La porta cominciò ad aprirsi. Sapeva che anche gli altri non fossero troppo lontani.

“Le mie…” sussurrò Stiles, allungando con aria urgente le mani verso la pila delle sue magliette. Quando incontrò lo sguardo di Derek, i suoi occhi sembravano cenere sui resti di un falò fumante. E lui capì; lo aiutò a infilarsi una maglietta a maniche lunghe, coprendo i tatuaggi e i tagli bendati alla bell’e meglio sulle sue braccia. Coprì il fuoco, nascondendolo alla vista dorata del licantropo.

Gli altri si riversarono nella stanza, impazienti di lasciarsi questo posto alle spalle, ma fu lui a sollevare Stiles tra le braccia, facendogli posare dolcemente la testa sulla spalla.

Derek aveva le mani ricoperte di sangue, ma sulla gola sentiva il suo respiro caldo.

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

Quando Stiles cominciò a tremare, Derek seppe di non poterselo portare a casa, dove non aveva ancora finito di rinnovare: doveva andare in un posto in cui ci fosse il riscaldamento, cibo e acqua corrente. E un tetto solido sulla testa, considerando la pioggia che stava aumentando d’intensità e tamburellando sul tetto della Camaro.

A un semaforo, allungò una mano per toccargli la pelle. Era fredda, sudata, e i suoi occhi erano sfocati quando li rivolse verso Derek.

Okay, aveva deciso.

“Ti porto all’ospedale,” affermò, accendendo la freccia.

La mano dell’altro svolazzò nello spazio tra di loro, come se potesse far smettere di ticchettare la spia sul cruscotto.

“Hai perso molto sangue,” disse, non facendo una piega.

Stiles emise un lieve sbuffo di disaccordo.

“Se mi porti all’ospedale, si limiteranno a tenermi sotto stretta sorveglianza pensando che abbia provato a suicidarmi,” spiegò debolmente.

Derek gli scoccò un’occhiata, posando lo sguardo sugli avambracci coperti dalle maniche lunghe della felpa. Non aveva tutti i torti.

“Ma cureranno anche le tue ferite.”

“Pfft, mi faranno una flebo e mi prescriveranno degli antidepressivi, che credi? Non si prenderanno la briga di farmi una trasfusione, non ho perso abbastanza sangue,” borbottò, accoccolandosi meglio nella felpa. Lui alzò al massimo il riscaldamento. “Portami a casa e basta.”

Era debole, ma si doveva considerare anche la stanchezza data dall’incantesimo. Derek ascoltò con attenzione: il suo battito era regolare, come anche la respirazione, non rapida e tremolante come quella di una persona che stava per andare sotto shock. Anche lui diffidava dei canali ufficiali quanto bastava da capire la sua reticenza di andare all’ospedale.

Spense la freccia e continuò dritto.

Non sapeva quando aveva iniziato a dargliela vinta in questo modo. Oh, l’aveva sempre ascoltato. Era sempre stato consapevole del fuoco che bruciava sotto la superficie. Ma accettare le sue decisioni anche quando non erano perfettamente d’accordo…

Forse era successo dopo il periodo in cui aveva accresciuto il branco in modo così incosciente, ebbro di arroganza com’era stato… e riuscendo a essere meno maturo di un sedicenne. Forse era stato quando Stiles l’aveva tenuto a galla nella piscina finché non aveva perso le forze. Forse quando aveva sacrificato la sua tanto agognata posizione di titolare nella squadra solo per aiutarlo. Sembrava che fosse passato così tanto tempo. E ne _era_ passato: anni.

Forse non era accaduto in un momento preciso, si era solo reso conto che in ogni secondo di ogni giorno Stiles era molto più coraggioso di tutti loro messi insieme.

Ma, quando aveva ordinato al branco di uscire dalla stanza, aprendo il borsone con foga per preparare gli strumenti della sua arte, infondendo determinazione e fiducia di sé in ogni atomo… Quando gli altri lupi avevano eseguito i suoi ordini senza obiezioni, quando si era tolto i vestiti senza alcuna esitazione e tagliato la pelle non facendo quasi un suono…

C’era stata assoluta fiducia.

Si fermò davanti alla casa degli Stilinski, spegnendo la macchina. L’auto di pattuglia dello sceriffo era parcheggiata nel vialetto e le luci in casa erano accese. Non sarebbe stata una passeggiata per nessuno di loro. Avvertì il familiare impulso di scappare salirgli in gola, ma lo scacciò; Stiles iniziò ad armeggiare con la maniglia, come se volesse arrivare all’ingresso da solo, ma lui gli prese la mano e gliela fece posare sul petto, premendola lì e rivolgendogli un’occhiata severa.

“Aspetta qui,” disse. Stiles lo fulminò con lo sguardo, ma era troppo debole per resistere. Derek si tolse la giacca di pelle e gliela sistemò sul torace; era abbastanza da proteggerlo almeno da un po’ di pioggia. Si mise anche in spalla il suo borsone, sapendo quanto l’avrebbe fatto incazzare se se lo fossero dimenticati in macchina.

Uscì sotto la pioggia, ignorando i goccioloni che gli cadevano sulle spalle e venivano assorbiti dalla maglietta. Girò attorno all’auto fino al lato del passeggero, dove Stiles stava già iniziando ad aprire la portiera; anche quello sforzo però si rivelò troppo grande. Derek ignorò le sue flebili proteste e lo prese di nuovo in braccio, chiudendo la portiera con un piede.

“Chiudi il becco, Stiles,” ringhiò.

Quello si rilassò del tutto, abbandonando ogni resistenza. Il cambiamento repentino gli fece abbassare lo sguardo, preoccupato, ma gli occhi di Stiles erano aperti e rivolti verso di lui; era stanco, ma non era svenuto. Ammiccò quando una grande goccia gli atterrò su una guancia e Derek si mise in moto, portandolo fino all’ingresso. Provò a girare la maniglia, ma la porta era chiusa a chiave.

Si rese conto che, se anche fosse stata aperta, entrare in casa dello sceriffo senza avvertire sarebbe stato come chiedere di farsi sparare. Normalmente l’avrebbe considerata una seccatura per via del dolore e del danno alla sua giacca di pelle; ma adesso aveva tra le braccia Stiles, che al momento era la personificazione della fragilità umana.

Riuscì a suonare il campanello con un gomito, mentre l’altro borbottava: “Ho le chiavi, sai? In tasca. Come la maggior parte delle persone normali.”

Lui inarcò un sopracciglio. “Andiamo. Dovresti essere colpito che mi ricordi come si usa un campanello.”

Stiles emise una lieve risata e gli occhi si schiarirono quando si concentrarono su quelli di Derek. L’umorismo aveva un buon effetto, apparentemente; aiutava a far dissolvere l’annebbiamento dei sensi. Ma il viso del ragazzo cambiò all’improvviso non appena si accorse di un dettaglio.

“Aspetta, Derek, mio papà-” disse, mentre la porta veniva aperta in modo brusco.

“Stiles!” esclamò lo sceriffo, avanzando e mettendo le mani su suo figlio, voltandogli la testa così da poterlo vedere in faccia.

“Sto bene, papà,” mormorò lui.

Sembrava che suo padre fosse indeciso tra discutere con Stiles e fare l’interrogatorio a Derek, ma vinse il pragmatismo.

“Portalo dentro,” ordinò, serrando la mandibola e facendo un passo di lato in modo da farlo entrare.

Derek lo portò in silenzio su per le scale. Era strano passare dalla porta d’ingresso per una volta – e ancora di più con lo sceriffo presente. Si chiese se fosse l’ultima volta che entrava in questa casa. Cercò d’ignorare il piccolo tremito di speranza che gli suggeriva che forse era solo la _prima_.

“La sua camera-” iniziò a dare indicazioni suo padre, ancora alle loro calcagna, ma Derek stava già varcando la soglia giusta. Lo sceriffo non finì la frase. Dopo una pausa di silenzio straziante, si limitò ad accendere la luce e mettersi di fianco al letto, spostando le coperte in modo che lui potesse farci stendere sotto suo figlio. Derek si rese conto solo in quel momento che l’altro avrebbe fatto meglio a non sapere che lui si sapesse muovere in casa loro, ma aveva la sensazione che presto quello sarebbe stato l’ultimo dei loro problemi. Prese un cuscino e lo infilò sotto ai piedi di Stiles, mettendoli in posizione elevata. Poi s’inginocchiò di fianco al letto per togliergli le scarpe e sentì lo sceriffo inalare in modo sorpreso.

Notò che sotto la luce il sangue che ricopriva le sue mani e i vestiti di Stiles ora fosse chiaramente visibile. Non si fermò, comunque, continuando a sfilare le scarpe da ginnastica ormai macchiate di rosso.

“Ha perso un po’ di sangue,” disse piano, rialzandosi e dirigendosi verso l’armadietto nella parte inferiore della libreria in cui sapeva di poter trovare le sue scorte di materiali per il primo soccorso.

“L’ho donato, in pratica,” aggiunse Stiles, ridacchiando debolmente alla battuta. “Dov’è il mio biscotto?”

Derek gli lanciò un’occhiataccia da sopra la spalla.

“Cosa?” mormorò lo sceriffo, fissando le scarpe zuppe e gli schizzi rossi sui jeans del figlio.

“Papà,” continuò quello con insistenza, distogliendo la sua attenzione dalle chiazze di sangue. “Un biscotto e succo di mela. È quello che ti danno dopo che hai fatto una donazione.”

Quando Derek si voltò, vide che lo sceriffo era impalato in mezzo alla stanza, fissando lui e la grande cassetta piena di bende e articoli di primo soccorso che aveva in mano. Ecco un’altra cosa che un ex-sospettato di omicidio sapeva su suo figlio e che lui ignorava.

“Respira, papà,” gli ricordò Stiles e lui pensò che fosse un buon suggerimento; non voleva mettersi a curare entrambi gli Stilinski per lo shock. Lo sceriffo si passò una mano sulla bocca, tornando ad abbassare lo sguardo su suo figlio con occhi sgranati e pieni di sgomento. Derek tornò al fianco di Stiles e posò la cassetta, sporgendosi in avanti per toccargli il viso: era meno sudaticcio ora che era al caldo e steso sul letto.

Aveva un’aria stanca, ma i suoi occhi non erano sfocati quando sollevò lo sguardo su di lui; ascoltò di nuovo: il suo battito era ancora forte e regolare.

“Nausea? Vertigini?” chiese.

Stiles scosse piano la testa.

Lui annuì lentamente. “Okay. Niente shock.”

“Vedi? Te l’ho detto. Sono solo stanco,” rispose, voltando la testa per strofinare una guancia contro l’interno del cappuccio. “Però i jeans sono scomodi da morire quando si fa un riposino. I vestiti che limitano i movimenti non fanno bene all’afflusso sanguigno.”

Derek lo guardò in cagnesco più che altro per abitudine, ma allungò le mani verso i suoi piedi; gli sfilò le calze leggermente umide, gettandole in cima alle scarpe. Quando portò le dita a slacciargli la cintura, però, lo sceriffo emise un suono strozzato.

“Papà, il succo!” ripeté Stiles con fermezza, voltando la testa per poterlo guardare. “Per favore.”

Derek non s’interruppe, si limitò a sfilare metodicamente il bottone dall’asola e ad abbassargli la cerniera, in modo da sfilargli i pantaloni lungo i fianchi. E, benché stesse cercando di pensare solo alla praticità di quello che stava facendo mentre lo toccava, sapeva che lo sceriffo non avesse tutti i torti a notare e preoccuparsi per quel livello d’intimità tra loro. Era quello che stava facendo anche lui. Una vocina nella sua testa mormorava: _Non così_. Dopo qualche secondo, sentì lo sceriffo allontanarsi e dirigersi verso le scale, presumibilmente per andare in cucina.

“Che situazione di merda,” mormorò Stiles. “Mio papà sarà così stressato, adesso…”

Lui non fece commenti. Si concentrò sul compito di sfilargli completamente i jeans e sostituirli con dei pantaloni del pigiama dal cassetto che gli stava indicando.

“Mi prendi in giro…” borbottò, sentendo la risatina di Stiles mentre si voltava e tornava da lui con in mano dei pantaloni di flanella coperti da disegni di lupi. L’umorismo fece tornare un po’ più di luce nei suoi occhi e Derek notò che gli angoli della propria bocca avevano l’impulso di sollevarsi a quella vista. Cercò disperatamente d’ignorare la sensazione dei muscoli delle cosce nude di Stiles che si contraevano sotto alle sue mani mentre lo aiutava a indossare i pantaloni.

Con la parte inferiore del corpo di nuovo coperta, Derek sollevò la giacca di pelle che aveva ancora stesa sul torso e lo aiutò a sfilarsi la felpa e la maglietta a maniche lunghe. Per quest’ultima non c’era speranza, ma non sembrava che ci fossero macchie sulle maniche della felpa. Le fasciature di emergenza avevano contribuito molto a fermare il sangue. I tagli erano decisi, il che aveva permesso alle ferite di coagularsi molto più facilmente rispetto a delle abrasioni meno contenute.

“Mi prenderesti una T-shirt, per favore?” chiese Stiles, interrompendo il suo movimento verso i bendaggi. “Lui non sa dei…” _tatuaggi_ , finì lui, deducendo cosa intendesse dall’occhiata che si diede al petto nudo. Vide le sue guance arrossire. Lo accontentò, passandogli una maglietta piuttosto larga presa dal cassetto superiore a quello di prima.

Si occupò velocemente delle bende vecchie, pulendo le ferite con salviette umide e applicando una pomata, per poi rifasciarle in modo più accurato. Stiles gli fece modificare un giro di benda qui e là, dato che aveva molta più esperienza in fatto di bendaggi rispetto a lui, con la sua guarigione velocizzata.

Quando lo sceriffo tornò, con doverosamente in mano un bicchiere di succo e un piatto con qualche biscotto, fu con un’espressione determinata in viso. Derek finì di fissare con l’adesivo l’ultimo giro di benda e ammassò quelle vecchie nella maglietta rovinata, infilando il tutto nel cestino. Lo sceriffo impallidì ulteriormente quando vide la quantità di stoffa insanguinata, ma si fece forza e portò il cibo al figlio, che aveva allungato le braccia verso di lui e continuava ad aprire e chiudere le dita.

Ovviamente, non appena Stiles ebbe addentato un biscotto, la bocca di suo padre tornò a funzionare.

“Cosa _diavolo_ sta succedendo?” chiese imperiosamente, passando lo sguardo da lui a Derek. “Come hai fatto a perdere abbastanza sangue da doverti preoccupare di andare in shock? E perché hai una cassetta di pronto soccorso così fornita? Da quando passi del tempo con Derek Hale?” finì, lasciando la bocca aperta per poi inspirare a fondo e assottigliare gli occhi, portando l’attenzione su di lui. “E da quando tu sai come muoverti nella camera di mio figlio?” domandò a denti stretti, con uno sguardo abbastanza affilato da comunicare anche l’aggiunta che probabilmente aveva in testa: _Ricordati che ho una pistola_.

Derek rimase in silenzio. Stiles inghiottì il boccone con l’aiuto di un sorso di succo; il suo aspetto stava migliorando gradualmente.

“Papà,” iniziò a bassa voce, attirando di nuovo su di sé l’attenzione dello sceriffo. “Ci sono un sacco di risposte complicate alle tue domande e non per tutte ho il diritto di spiegare. Ma ti dirò questo: ho fatto quello che dovevo per salvare la vita di una mia amica stasera. È tutto quello che devi sapere, per ora.”

Fece una pausa, poi guardò Derek con un’espressione di sconcerto crescente in volto.

“Oh mio Dio, Derek! Devi andare a vedere come sta! Non so quanti danni abbia fatto il veleno prima che io l’abbia distrutto. Voglio dire, e se i suoi poteri lupini di guarigione fossero fuori uso? Cazzo, Derek, perché non sei con lei?” domandò con forza, mentre la sua voce si faceva man mano più turbata. “Io sto bene! Lei potrebbe-”

“Ehi!” sbottò lui, al che la bocca dell’altro si chiuse di scatto. Stiles si calmò, stringendo le labbra e corrugando la fronte, ma ascoltandolo. “Ci sono gli altri con lei.”

Stiles gli rivolse uno sguardo accigliato. Lui rispose con un’espressione altezzosa. Lo sceriffo sembrava non sapere che pesci pigliare.

“Comunque dovresti,” ribatté con fare indignato, mentre gli occhi color ambra brillavano determinati.

E non aveva torto. Il richiamo del branco era stato una presenza costante in un angolo della sua mente da quando si erano separati e stava diventando sempre più difficile ignorarlo. Sospirò.

“D’accordo. Andrò a controllare come sta, se farà sentire meglio l’eroe della serata,” borbottò, benché il tono burbero non comunicasse davvero alcuna aggressività.

“Bene,” rispose lui e gli rivolse un ghigno, addentando un altro biscotto.

Derek gli scoccò un’occhiataccia, ma si voltò per andarsene. Non gli disse di prendersi cura di sé o di guarire presto. Non gli disse quanto fosse stato terrificante quando gli era svenuto tra le braccia mentre si dirigevano verso l’auto. Non disse nulla. Non sapeva come.

“Ehi, Derek,” lo chiamò Stiles, e lui si fermò sull’uscio, guardandolo da sopra la spalla. “Grazie,” disse paino.

Lui abbassò per un attimo lo sguardo sul pavimento, poi annuì una volta e si allontanò.

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

Erica non era mai stata la più affettuosa dei suoi beta. Isaac era sempre stato il più propenso a cercare d’istinto il conforto del branco e Boyd era un punto focale di calore e affidabilità; non era affettuosissimo, ma ogni tanto avvolgeva il braccio attorno alle spalle di uno di loro in modo disinvolto.

A Erica non piaceva essere toccata. Ciò valeva per la maggior parte del tempo e per molte valide ragioni. Ma quando Derek le aveva sollevato la testa dal materasso, un’ora prima, per stendersi di fianco a lei appoggiando la schiena alla parete, gli si era accoccolata subito contro il petto con un uggiolio pietoso. Si erano entrambi lasciati andare all’istinto, premendosi l’uno contro l’altra alla ricerca della rassicurazione che poteva portare la forza vitale di un altro essere vivente. Ignorare i limiti di vicinanza e gli spazi personali sviluppati nella società umana era più facile quando si era un lupo mannaro. E ancora di più quando si aveva avuto un giorno difficile.

Dopo qualche minuto passato a carezzarle i capelli e toccare gentilmente la ferita sul suo collo, controllando la pelle per assicurarsi che non ci fossero segni di febbre o debolezza, Derek si era rilassato. Erica stava bene. Stava guarendo un po’ più lentamente del solito a causa del veleno, ma senza altre difficoltà. Si era abbandonato ai suoi impulsi da alfa e aveva premuto il viso sui suoi capelli, lasciando l’odore del branco sulla beta e confortandola. Probabilmente si era appisolato.

Dopo un po’ si accorse che l’altra stava passando le dita sulle sue mani, strofinando alcuni punti e grattando con le unghie. Era un comportamento strano, anche per un licantropo. Ma, quando abbassò lo sguardo sulle proprie mani, capì quello che stava facendo: c’erano ancora dei punti in cui erano macchiate di rosso, soprattutto sotto alle unghie, dove si era radunato il sangue secco.

“Lui sta bene?” chiese finalmente Erica, spostando la testa che aveva posato sul suo petto per guardarlo con occhi che sembravano granati, ma che nell’oscurità s’illuminarono di luce dorata.

“Sì,” rispose lui, piano, passando una mano ampia sulla sua chioma. “Sì, starà bene.”

Erica venne attraversata da un brivido. Mandò giù le sue emozioni e tornò ad affondare il viso sul suo torace, ascoltando il caldo battito del cuore. Derek ascoltò il suono del suo respiro e chiuse gli occhi.

 

Non sapeva quanto tempo fosse passato, ma non gli sembrava che fosse molto, quando il cellulare che aveva in tasca vibrò e lo svegliò completamente. Sfilandosi il dannato aggeggio dai vestiti, corrugò immediatamente la fronte non appena si accorse che era Stiles a chiamarlo. Avvertì una sensazione raggelante e rispose senza indugio.

“Stiles,” disse a mo’ di saluto.

_“Derek, ehi,”_ rispose l’altro, e lui si rilassò lievemente. Dalla voce sembrava stanco, ma abbastanza calmo. _“Come sta Erica?”_ chiese.

“Sta dormendo. Va tutto bene,” disse, abbassando lo sguardo sulla ragazza accoccolata sul suo petto.

_“Okay. Fantastico. Senti. Odio chiederti una cosa del genere, dato che te ne sei andato solo un paio d’ore fa, ma avrei davvero bisogno… di aiuto. È che ho dovuto… spiegare tutto a mio papà. Perché ho cercato di dirgli che sarebbe stato meglio se non avesse saputo i dettagli, ma il fatto è che non capisce perché sarebbe meglio che non sapesse, perché devi_ sapere _per capire di stare meglio senza sapere… sai?”_ spiegò nel solito modo aggrovigliato, facendo seguire a quelle parole una risata autoironica.

Derek sospirò. Sapeva cosa intendesse. E avere uno sceriffo per padre significava che ci fossero tante possibilità che lasciasse perdere quella situazione quante ce n’erano con Stiles: ovvero nessuna, neanche a cercarla con il microscopio. Non poteva cavarsela con un ‘fidati di me’, a prescindere da quanta fiducia avesse in suo figlio. Lui capiva, ma la cosa non lo rendeva esattamente felice. Più persone _sapevano_ , più diventava difficile proteggerle.

_“Il fatto è,”_ continuò Stiles, _“che non mi crede. Non crede a niente di quello che gli ho detto – il che, sai, data la mia abitudine di adattare la verità alle nostre esigenze, non è una brutta strategia, ma…”_ sospirò. Derek riuscì a sentire il sussurro della stoffa mentre si alzava dal punto in cui si era seduto. _“È preoccupato. E sta minacciando di farmi fare esami psicologici e roba simile, quindi… Certo, potrei dargli io una prova concreta, mostragli cosa posso fare, ma-”_

“No,” lo interruppe con decisione, pensando a quanto fosse stato pallido tra le sue braccia, drenato di ogni energia dopo che aveva usato il suo potere per aiutare Erica.

_“Infatti,”_ concordò l’altro. _“Allora potresti… venire a dargli una prova? Sai, trasformarti, magari? Lo chiederei a Scott, ma lui non è ancora un asso con il suo controllo e tu invece sei praticamente un professionista, il che in questo caso mi pare parecchio utile. Insomma, non è che devi! Dato che, sai, non posso promettere che non ti sparerà, sei avvisato. Quindi…”_

“Okay.”

Ci fu una breve pausa mentre Stiles esalava un respiro teso dal naso, poi ripeté: _“Okay. Grazie.”_ Poi rise, con ancora quel lieve suono sospirato causato dalla sua stanchezza. _“Beh… magari non metterti qualcosa in cui non vuoi che appaiano fori da proiettile. Tipo la tua giacca di pelle buona.”_

Derek non sapeva bene come rispondere, quindi ci fu qualche secondo di silenzio. Infine decise di concludere con: “Vengo subito da voi,” e mise giù. S’infilò di nuovo il cellulare in tasca e sollevò lentamente il corpo di Erica da sé, riposandola sul materasso.

Quando uscì dalla stanza, due teste spuntarono da dietro il divano, girandosi per guardarlo.

“Stiles ha dovuto spiegare la situazione allo sceriffo. Sto andando ad aiutarlo,” spiegò, guardandoli con la fronte corrugata. Di solito non spiegava i suoi movimenti, ma questo era un caso che riguardava anche loro.

“Bisogno di noi?” chiese Isaac, alzandosi.

Scosse la testa.

“Tenetele compagnia,” disse. “Non mi ci vorrà molto.”

 

Quando arrivò, fu Stiles ad accoglierlo all’ingresso; a quanto pareva era rimasto di guardia. Era così tardi che si poteva dire che fosse tremendamente presto. L’orizzonte non aveva ancora cominciato a schiarirsi, ma non mancava molto. Il silenzio era assordante mentre Derek si scrollava di dosso la pioggia ed entrava in casa.

“Amico,” iniziò dopo un attimo Stiles, fissandogli la giacca di pelle. Lui si limitò a inarcare un sopracciglio e a sfilarsela, sistemandola sull’appendiabiti. “Oh. Anche quella è una soluzione valida,” ammise, con un breve ghigno che gli incurvò le labbra.

Derek passò lo sguardo su di lui, notando il pallore della sua gola e il modo rigido in cui si muoveva. Si era rivestito con abiti da giorno, il che aveva senso. Era sciocco, avrebbe dovuto riposarsi, ma non era facile discutere con il proprio padre in pigiama.

Stiles si passò un palmo sulla bocca, facendo spuntare il bordo bianco delle bende da sotto la manica. “Come sta Erica?”

“Sta bene,” ripeté, con voce burbera.

“Giusto. Me l’hai già detto. Va bene… sei pronto? Come non detto, certo che lo sei, pronto a tutto,” borbottò, vaneggiando con aria nervosa e guidandolo lungo il corridoio, oltrepassando le scale e dirigendosi in cucina.

Lo sceriffo era seduto al tavolo, con le mani intrecciate di fronte a sé e il viso solcato da rughe profonde. Benché la posizione potesse sembrare disinvolta, la rigidità della schiena e la tensione nei suoi arti indicava chiaramente il contrario. Sembrava determinato a rimanere calmo, benché lo sgomento che teneva dentro di sé stesse chiaramente lottando per salire in superficie, mentre sollevava lo sguardo per guardare Derek entrare nella stanza. Stiles si diresse verso il bancone, appoggiandovisi pesantemente. Lui si fermò nell’area vuota in mezzo alla cucina.

“Mio figlio-” iniziò, ma dovette fermarsi quando la sua voce si spezzò. Si schiarì la gola e cominciò da capo. “Mio figlio afferma che il motivo per cui si è tagliato i polsi fino all’osso è che è una specie di… stregone,” disse, facendo una smorfia all’assurdità di quella frase, “e che l’ha fatto per salvare Erica. E la ragione per cui lei non è potuta andare all’ospedale è che è un lupo mannaro. Come anche tu. Lei è nel tuo… branco,” riassunse, guardando Derek con espressione impassibile.

“Ora,” continuò, con tono mortalmente controllato, “l’unico motivo per cui non sono venuto dritto da voi ad arrestarvi per… aggressione o tentata manipolazione mentale o… setta a sfondo- non lo voglio neanche sapere. Non importa. L’unico motivo è che Stiles è certo che tu e lui me lo possiate provare senza la minima ombra di dubbio. Non ho mai ritenuto mio figlio un ingenuo, ma,” passò velocemente lo sguardo su Stiles, che li stava guardando con un’aria assolutamente esausta. “Ma… Beh, passo troppo tempo lontano da casa, non sono stato abbastanza bravo a essere presente per lui e a guidarlo, a fargli da padre.”

“Papà-” mormorò quello, con un chiaro tono di disaccordo.

Lo sceriffo lo ignorò. “Ed è ancora giovane,” aggiunse a bassa voce, facendo scattare lo sguardo su Derek, con la voce che implicava molto di più di quello che sembrava.

Stiles emise uno sbuffo derisorio, ma non lo interruppe. Derek rimase in piedi, perfettamente immobile, sentendosi un alieno in questa calda cucina piena degli odori di pasti fatti in casa e whiskey. E olio per armi. Non di terra e lupo. Non di fuoco e morte.

“Quindi, se non ti dispiace, gradirei vedere questa prova, adesso,” concluse lo sceriffo, con voce ferrea tinta chiaramente di preoccupazione.

Derek annuì, sapendo di avere un’espressione tetra in viso. Lanciò un’occhiata a Stiles, ma per una volta lo sguardo negli occhi ambra era indecifrabile e saldo, ricambiandolo.

Inspirò lentamente e chiuse gli occhi. Era facile per lui che si era esercitato da tutta una vita trovare lo stato mentale che innescava la trasformazione. Essere un licantropo dalla nascita significava che più di frequente lo sforzo stava nel _mettere da parte_ il lupo. Tutta la rabbia e la preoccupazione degli eventi di quella notte costituivano uno sfogo ideale.

La sua esalazione era mista alla vibrazione di un ringhio, mentre il corpo si tendeva oltre i limiti umani. Sciolse i pugni che aveva formato, allungando le dita che fremevano per aver liberato gli artigli. Gettò la testa all’indietro, gemendo, mentre l’adrenalina gli invadeva il corpo e i muscoli si contraevano. Permise alla trasformazione di inondargli il viso, come era successo innumerevoli volte:  il ponte nasale esteso potenziava il suo olfatto, l’osso frontale s’ispessiva e gli faceva ombra agli occhi, la mascella premeva contro la mandibola mentre le zanne si allungavano. Improvvisamente riuscì a sentire il sudore dello sceriffo e il suo dopobarba. Il lieve residuo di sangue sulla pelle di Stiles attirò brevemente la sua attenzione: fece un passo esitante verso di lui e il ragazzo sollevò il mento con aria testarda, senza traccia di paura di fronte al suo temibile aspetto. Solo una stabile tensione e fiducia in sé. Derek scosse la testa con fare burbero quando il suo sguardo gli ricordò di concentrarsi sul suo compito.

Prese qualche respiro profondo, cercando di stabilizzare le energie amplificate del suo corpo, che al momento non avevano modo di sfogarsi. Poi abbassò lo sguardo sullo sceriffo, che era lì seduto con la bocca spalancata e una mano sul calcio della pistola.

“La prova,” grugnì Derek, con voce cupa e roca tra le punte aguzze dei denti.

Era molto difficile mantenere questa forma quando doveva trattenerne la forza così severamente nel silenzio di una cucina priva di minacce, quindi fece un passo indietro, poi un altro, fino a toccare il frigorifero con la schiena; scosse la testa e le spalle, lasciando andare la trasformazione e tornando alla forma umana.

Non era indolore, ma era abituato a quella sensazione ed era del tipo che lo faceva sentire un po’ più vuoto, silenzioso e al buio dentro di sé. Era il silenzio, non il dolore, che lo portò ad abbassare lo sguardo per qualche secondo e prendere dei respiri calmanti. Quando sollevò gli occhi, finalmente, li rivolse subito verso Stiles. Nel suo sguardo c’era una scintilla di sollievo e… orgoglio, forse? O… apprezzamento.

Lo sceriffo era ancora più pallido di suo figlio. Per un lungo istante regnò la quiete, poi l’uomo si schiarì la voce. Infine scosse la testa con espressione incredula, schiarendola di nuovo e cercando di liberare le parole che gli si erano bloccate in gola.

“Beh, ciò spiega un po’ di cose,” affermò infine. Il suo sguardo scattava da una direzione e all’altra mentre passava in rassegna i suoi pensieri e vari ricordi.

“Grazie, Derek,” intervenne Stiles, con un tono grato ma che comunicava chiaramente un congedo.

“Aspetta un attimo, giovanotto, ho ancora qualche domanda!” esclamò lo sceriffo, accennando ad alzarsi dalla sedia mentre lui si voltava per uscire.

Stiles alzò gli occhi al cielo e sollevò le braccia con fare esasperato, iniziando ad avvicinarsi a Derek con passo irrigidito. “Ne sono certo, papà, ma abbiamo passato davvero una giornataccia e sono certo che a Derek non dispiacerebbe farsi una dormita,” disse, lanciando un’occhiata significativa all’orologio appeso alla parete che indicava le 4:45. Lo sceriffo corrugò la fronte e aprì la bocca, come se stesse per protestare, ma si bloccò e annuì.

Suo figlio sospirò, sollevato, ma la sua espressione mostrava solo stanchezza invece del trionfo per averla avuta vinta. Avanzò e posò una mano sorprendentemente ampia sulla spalla tesa di Derek, incoraggiandolo a dirigersi verso l’ingresso. Lui accettò l’indicazione. Lo sceriffo aveva abbassato il capo e fissato lo sguardo su un punto invisibile.

“Grazie per averlo fatto,” ripeté Stiles, a voce bassa, mentre percorrevano il corridoio. Sollevò lo sguardo per incontrare il suo, quasi alla stessa altezza.

Derek rispose con un’alzata di spalle; non era abituato al modo sincero e quasi dolce in cui lo stava guardando. Non sapeva cosa farsene. E, di fronte all’espressione pallida ed esausta di Stiles, quasi sentiva la mancanza dell’irritazione che provocavano le sue prese in giro sdegnose. Almeno sapeva come reagire a quelle.

“Dico sul serio. Non dovevi farlo per me.”

Derek lo fissò e l’altro ammiccò. Erano vicini l’uno all’altro, nello stretto corridoio, così vicini che lui dovette fare uno sforzo per non inalare a fondo il suo odore. Lo guardò spalancare gli occhi e fare un mezzo giro su se stesso, strofinandosi con fare assente la nuca.

“Insomma, so quanto sei riservato.”

Derek fece spallucce, infilandosi la giacca. Si sentiva sbilanciato. Il ricordo del collo pallido incurvato sulla sua spalla era vivido nella sua mente; i sentimenti che lo accompagnavano erano così complicati che tutto quello che gli facevano venire voglia di fare era scappare.

“Tu non dovevi salvare Erica.”

Stiles gli rivolse un’occhiata corrucciata, con tutta l’aria di stare per contraddirlo, ma poi abbassò la testa, accettando il suo ragionamento. Aprì la porta d’ingresso e uscì per primo, infilandosi le mani nelle tasche dei jeans. Emise un respiro frustrato tra le labbra mentre fissava la pioggia che continuava a cadere leggera oltre il tetto del portico.

“Si sa qualcosa della colpevole?” chiese, cambiando argomento mentre Derek lo seguiva fuori.

Cercò di non sorridere alla scelta di parole, adatta al figlio di un poliziotto. “No.”

“Beh… fammi sapere, okay? Non voglio che voi altri la affrontiate senza di me. Il tipo di potere che ha usato era inquietante da morire,” disse, rivolgendogli un’occhiata severa.

Lui sollevò la testa, ma si ritrovò a concordare. Non aveva torto. Senza di lui, Erica sarebbe morta.

“Allora immagino che tu debba darti una mossa a guarire,” rispose con voce roca.

L’altro roteò gli occhi, mentre un accenno di sorriso ironico cominciava a incurvargli le labbra. “Grazie del consiglio, Capitan Ovvio,” scherzò.

Lui lo fulminò con lo sguardo e Stiles gli rivolse una smorfia altezzosa, che lasciò poi il posto a un sorriso sincero.

Poi però ci fu solo il silenzio tra loro, escludendo il gentile tamburellio della pioggia, e si rese conto che erano da soli, sul portico, immobili e intenti a fissarsi. Lo sguardo di Derek venne attratto verso il basso dal movimento del suo pomo d’Adamo, che salì e scese quando Stiles deglutì, usando la lingua per inumidirsi le labbra in un gesto automatico. Quando risollevò gli occhi, notò che lo sguardo dell’altro era sulla sua bocca e che aveva schiuso lievemente le labbra. Si accorse di colpo della forza con cui batteva il suo cuore.

Stiles fece bruscamente un passo indietro, sollevando una mano per passarsela sulla bocca.

“Giusto. Stai attento per strada,” disse, poi fece dietrofront e si chiuse la porta alle spalle.


	4. Chapter 4

 

Nonostante le sue intenzioni di andare a casa e riposarsi, Derek finì per rimanere a sorvegliare l’abitazione. Benché continuasse a lanciarsi occhiatacce nello specchietto retrovisore per quella decisione, si disse che era solo una precauzione, nel caso in cui qualcosa andasse storto. O che Stiles avesse bisogno di lui.

Non era un brutto ragionamento, dopotutto. Sebbene non avesse molta esperienza nell’introdurre ‘nel suo mondo’ una persona che poi non avrebbe morso di lì a breve, si ricordava delle storie e degli insegnamenti che gli erano stati impartiti da bambino dalla sua famiglia. A prescindere da chi riguardavano o da quando e come, quello che non mancava mai in quelle storie era un incoraggiamento a esercitare grande cautela; raccomandavano di non contare che stesse andando tutto bene anche quando in superficie sembrava che non ci fossero problemi. Avvertivano di aspettarsi l’inaspettato e/o eventi irrazionali e reazioni ritardate.

Aveva fiducia nell’abilità di Stiles di gestire la situazione, ma aveva una certa conoscenza di come alcuni eventi difficili potessero avere degli effetti tardivi. Così rimase.

Fu così che, qualche ora dopo, vide Stiles uscire con aria infuriata dalla porta d’ingresso, sbattendosela dietro con forza e allontanandosi a passo di marcia dalla casa. Faceva freddo, il suo respiro formava delle nuvolette nell’aria mattutina; il cielo era ancora parzialmente coperto, dopo le piogge della notte prima, e il vento che stava allontanando le nuvole era pungente.

Lo guardò nello specchietto retrovisore passarsi bruscamente i palmi sui capelli corti, per poi dirigersi verso il marciapiede, superando la jeep e tirandosi le maniche della camicia di flanella a coprirsi le mani. Stava camminando verso Derek. Non pensava che l’avesse ancora notato, ma il percorso che aveva scelto lo rendeva inevitabile. Accese il motore e abbassò il finestrino. Poi aspettò.

Circa un minuto dopo, Stiles si abbassò abbastanza da guardarlo attraverso il varco nella portiera. Derek non sapeva cosa dire. Non voleva tentare di spiegargli perché fosse lì, dato che anche lui non ne era troppo sicuro. Così si limitò a guardarlo, per poi riabbassare lo sguardo sul volante in pelle, su cui aveva appoggiato le mani.

Stiles, sorprendentemente, non aveva niente da dire. Fece invece un passo indietro e aprì la portiera, sistemandosi sul sedile. Derek inserì la marcia e si allontanò dal marciapiede. Il vento fischiò attraverso l’apertura del finestrino man mano che il vetro saliva e che l’auto guadagnava velocità, ma s’interruppe all’improvviso quando finì di chiudersi.

In macchina regnava il silenzio. Stiles si limitò ad affondare nel sedile, chiudendo gli occhi per un lungo momento. La sua pelle aveva ancora un aspetto sottile e pallido, come carta. La sua gola si mosse improvvisamente quando deglutì, serrando e increspando le labbra in modo automatico.

“Stai bene?” si ritrovò a chiedere a bassa voce.

L’altro sollevò velocemente le palpebre con aria lievemente sorpresa, voltandosi verso Derek. Schiuse le labbra, mentre passava rapidamente lo sguardo su di lui. Fece spallucce e giocherellò con aria distratta con l’orlo della camicia, distogliendo lo sguardo e avvolgendo attorno all’addome gli avambracci bendati e coperti sia dalle maniche di una maglietta che da quelle della camicia.

“Sì, bene. Tu?”

Derek si limitò ad annuire, tornando a guardare la strada. Almeno la maggior parte del tempo. Stiles lo imitò, osservando l’asfalto che sfrecciava via e le poche macchine che erano in giro di mattina presto; continuarono a rimanere entrambi in silenzio. Non aveva una destinazione precisa; per un po’ imboccò le vie che portavano attraverso la città, ma a un certo punto ne prese una che li avrebbe portati fuori. Non era una strada particolare, solo una delle tante che portava tra i boschi e a strade secondarie, affiancata da alti alberi tra i cui rami filtrava la luce dell’alba.

Divenne gradualmente consapevole del ritmo costante del respiro e del battito cardiaco di Stiles, giusto un soffio più veloce del normale. Sentiva i suoi respiri e il tamburellio ritmico delle dita sulla cucitura del sedile di pelle. Sapeva che anche il proprio battito non fosse adatto a un semplice giro in macchina di domenica mattina, benché a primo sguardo fosse esattamente quello che stavano facendo.

Aveva la sensazione che stesse succedendo qualcosa.

Passarono quasi un’ora in silenzio a girare insieme in macchina, ascoltando il rombo del motore, il sussurro del vento e delle foglie che cadevano dagli alberi appesantiti dalle piogge autunnali.

Tornarono infine davanti alla casa degli Stilinski. L’auto di pattuglia non c’era più. Derek osservò lo spazio che lo separava dall’altro, non avendo bisogno di controllare per sapere che anche lo sguardo di Stiles fosse parzialmente rivolto verso di lui. Lo sentì prendere un respiro profondo per poi uscire dall’auto. Dopo un attimo si voltò, appoggiandosi al tettuccio. Lì tentennò, inclinando la testa verso il basso in modo da incontrare il suo sguardo. Schiuse le labbra, ma la parola che voleva dire non uscì; i suoi occhi erano dolci e fissi su quelli di Derek. Lui si sentiva immobilizzato, inchiodato al sedile. Benché l’espressione di Stiles fosse più calma, più stanca, gli ricordava visceralmente il momento in cui aveva cominciato a invocare l’incantesimo della notte prima. Si sentiva alla mercé del suo potere. Infine l’altro abbassò lo sguardo, interrompendo il contatto visivo, per poi annuire e fare un passo indietro, chiudendo la portiera.

Derek si allontanò dal marciapiede, resistendo solo per un secondo prima di guardare lo specchietto retrovisore per scorgere Stiles. Era in piedi, con le mani in tasca, intento a fissarlo allontanarsi; aveva un aspetto pallido ed etereo, mentre gli angoli della sua camicia svolazzavano nel vento. Derek strinse le labbra e spinse con più forza sull’acceleratore, concentrandosi di nuovo sulla strada. Il cuore gli batteva forte in petto. Il silenzio adesso non aveva niente di speciale.

Era successo _qualcosa_ , benché non sapesse esattamente cosa. E di certo non aveva idea di cosa farci. Gli venne in mente che Stiles non sapeva neanche quanto fosse davvero potente.

Tornò a casa. Non importava che l’edificio fosse poco più del guscio bruciacchiato di quello che era stato, sarebbe sempre stato casa sua.  A volte si sorprendeva ancora di ritrovarsi davanti quei resti essiccati, quando superava l’ultima curva; una parte di lui si aspettava ancora di vedere la vernice ben curata e bambini giocare sul portico. Aggrapparsi a quei ricordi era sciocco e doloroso, erano i sogni di un ragazzo che si era lasciato alle spalle… ma non riusciva a separarsene. E sbattere forte la portiera quando scese non lo aiutò. Oh, non era un illuso: non si metteva a immaginare che la sua famiglia tornasse magicamente o che i sogni che aveva avuto da adolescente potessero mai essere gli stessi, ma c’era qualcosa che continuava a riportarlo qui.

Com’era sua abitudine, ispezionò il perimetro della proprietà. Soprattutto adesso che almeno uno dei suoi beta era all’interno, voleva assicurarsi che l’ultima minaccia che era arrivata in città non avesse preso di mira la vecchia casa degli Hale.

Si posizionò controvento rispetto all’abitazione per un po’ e attese, lasciando che gli odori delle aree circostanti lo avvolgessero. Chiuse gli occhi e girò lentamente su se stesso. Con solo un po’ di concentrazione, portò a galla le sue abilità e trasse un’immagine vivida di ciò che aveva attorno a sé.

Sentì il lieve fruscio dei piccoli animali che zampettavano nel bosco; l’odore terroso di foglie in decomposizione e delle piante che si cibavano dei loro resti; quello di uno scoiattolo ucciso di recente da una ghiandaia di Steller – riusciva a sentirne un paio battibeccare per accaparrarsi il bottino. Sentì l’odore sorprendentemente ricco di un gruppetto di funghi _candy cap_ – _lactarius rubidus_.

Sorrise tristemente quando lo notò. Sua madre aveva adorato cercare i funghi che crescevano sulle loro terre e insegnare a lui e ai suoi fratelli e sorelle quello che sapeva. Si ricordava della prima volta che aveva trovato quel particolare tipo di fungo usando l’olfatto amplificato: il profumo complesso e dolce era stato soverchiante. Decise di doversi ricordare di mostrarli al branco. Toccava a lui passare ai più giovani gli insegnamenti sulla natura, dopotutto.

La foresta stava bene. Non aveva trovato segni di intrusi o di situazioni anomale. Sospirò, lasciando che i sensi tornassero ai livelli d’intensità umani. Era esausto. Dopo un attacco a sorpresa che aveva costretto il branco a una ritirata disperata, era riuscito a dormire per un’ora al massimo. Era una situazione piuttosto familiare per lui: il breve periodo che aveva vissuto da lupo solitario gli aveva insegnato quanto potesse essere duro sopravvivere, quando si era del tutto soli. Avere qualcuno a fare la guardia mentre si dormiva era un vantaggio di valore inestimabile.

E, per quanto fosse incredibile, ora lui ce l’aveva.

Quando salì i gradini scricchiolanti e infilò la testa nella soglia della camera da letto improvvisata, trovò i suoi beta raggomitolati nel punto in cui li aveva lasciati, addormentati sul materasso in un ammasso di arti intrecciati. Per un attimo lo preoccupò il fatto che avessero passato tutta la notte da lui, ma la triste verità era che probabilmente le loro famiglie non avessero sentito granché la loro mancanza – almeno non di sabato sera.

Per un po’ li guardò dormire tutti ammucchiati insieme, con le teste affondate sugli addomi o sulle cosce gli uni degli altri. La luce mattutina filtrava tra le assi che proteggevano disordinatamente l’intelaiatura vuota della finestra, disegnando su di loro linee più chiare. Benché nei suoi vestiti ci fosse una nuova serie di buchi, Erica aveva il solito bell’aspetto; da quello che riusciva a vedere, la ferita si era chiusa del tutto. Probabilmente le avrebbe dato fastidio ancora per qualche giorno, ma grazie a Stiles non solo era viva, ma era anche in salute. Accettare l’aiuto di un praticante di magia adolescente con una bocca troppo larga e non abbastanza paura era stato difficile, all’inizio, ma adesso… beh, diventava sempre più difficile sottovalutarlo. Soprattutto quando era arrivato a un soffio da perdere un membro del branco. Non sapeva cosa avrebbe fatto se l’avesse persa, non mentre il suo branco era così piccolo e alle prime armi. Era una possibilità terrificante. Benché Derek sapesse di essere pronto a tutto pur di proteggerli, questa volta lui da solo non era stato abbastanza. Era un’ammissione amara, ma s’impose di ricordarsi che i lupi solitari – inclusi gli alfa – non duravano mai molto. Forse accettare questo aiuto aumentava la forza del suo branco. Decise di assicurarsi che Stiles avesse tutto quello di cui aveva bisogno per continuare a… fare quello che faceva.

Era ancora presto, il sole era sorto solo da un’ora o poco più. Non li disturbò, lasciando loro il suo letto dall’odore confortante di alfa e dirigendosi verso il divano di seconda mano, stendendosi sui cuscini di pelle consumata. Anche quello era un posto confortante: aveva l’odore del branco e comprendeva tutti, non solo i suoi beta. Nonostante il suo cipiglio severo, avevano cominciato a riunirsi periodicamente per guardare insieme dei film; si ammassavano tutti sul divano a guardarne una varietà assurda sul portatile di uno dei ragazzi. Lui non si univa al gruppo. Non sapeva come fare. Si limitava invece a stare di guardia mentre gli invadevano la casa.

Borbottava lamentele ogni settimana, ma non poteva andare contro al loro sforzo di riunirsi e cercare in quella casa un nuovo senso di famiglia. Non era qualcosa che lui sapeva fare, ma ciò non li fermava. E Derek non li intralciava. A volte apportava miglioramenti all’edificio in previsione delle loro visite. Era un processo lento, ma i progressi che aveva fatto erano evidenti. C’erano un lavello e un water funzionanti nel bagno vicino all’ingresso, ora; si era procurato un frigorifero per gli snack onnipresenti; aveva riparato i buchi nelle pareti del soggiorno per tenere a bada il freddo. Non gli dispiaceva neanche trovare sempre in giro il popcorn che Erica continuava a lanciare contro gli altri, o il modo in cui Stiles non smetteva di parlare neanche un attimo per tutto il film, o gli strappi che apparivano sul divano ogni volta che Scott e Isaac improvvisavano un incontro di lotta che veniva sempre vinto inspiegabilmente da Boyd. Perché era piacevole. Perché forse una parte di lui sperava che un giorno in quel luogo non si sarebbe più parlato di famiglia e casa al passato.

Non l’avrebbe mai ammesso, ma gli stavano tremendamente a cuore sia quelle serate che i membri del branco. Si chiedeva anche di quante fosse responsabile Stiles e quanto lo dovesse ringraziare. Mettendosi comodo sulla pelle morbida del divano, prese uno dei cuscini quadrati e se lo mise sotto la testa, chiudendo gli occhi. Passò il pollice con fare assente sul bordo di velluto a coste, cercando di non pensare a cosa significasse il fatto che aveva implicitamente scelto lo stesso cuscino su cui si era addormentato Stiles l’ultima volta che era venuto a guardare un film con gli altri.

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

Le foglie vennero sollevate dai piccoli turbini provocati dalla partenza della macchina. Ci misero un po’ a tornare a terra. E a Stiles ci volle ancora di più per calmarsi.

Rimase per qualche attimo in piedi a guardare la sagoma nera della Camaro che si allontanava, poi iniziò a camminare, invece di dirigersi verso l’ingresso. Aveva molte cose da pianificare. E molto a cui pensare. E poi sentiva il bisogno di muoversi, di allontanarsi da casa. Suo papà non era più lì, certo, ma il fatto era che… aveva bisogno di stare completamente da solo per qualche ora.

Così camminò, ascoltando il sussurro del vento sulle guance e tra i vestiti. Mettersi a guidare non era una mossa saggia – suo papà gli aveva già confiscato le chiavi della jeep, ma lui non l’avrebbe fatto comunque – dato che si sentiva la testa troppo leggera per correre un rischio simile solo per togliersi uno sfizio. Anche camminare era difficile, indebolito com’era, ma era un’attività in cui poteva trovare un ritmo, portare un piede davanti all’altro senza interruzioni. Assorbì i deboli raggi solari che facevano capolino da dietro le nuvole. Un paio di volte fece una piccola deviazione per schiacciare una foglia particolarmente invitante.

Quella mattina era iniziata in modo instabile. Non era riuscito a dormire molto, dopo essersi rinfilato tra le coperte. Quando la fame e il dolore l’avevano svegliato, per prima cosa era andato ad aprire l’armadietto dei farmaci per prendere un analgesico qualunque, poi era sceso in cucina alla ricerca di cibo.

Suo papà, però, era ancora seduto nel punto in cui l’aveva lasciato la notte prima, apparentemente intento a rimuginare su quello che aveva scoperto, in silenzio. Era esattamente ciò che aveva temuto: non che ne fosse turbato o che si arrabbiasse, ma che assumesse quell’espressione chiusa e incerta. Sembrava aver perso ogni energia, ogni speranza. Era l’aspetto che aveva dopo una settimana particolarmente dura, quando non pensava che Stiles lo vedesse. L’aveva avuto per mesi dopo che…

Non appena vide Stiles sedersi in modo irrigidito di fronte a lui, iniziando a ficcarsi in bocca una forchettata dopo l’altra delle uova strapazzate che si era preparato a tutta velocità, iniziò a inondarlo di domande e sollecitazioni a spiegare meglio la situazione. Tra la mancanza di riposo e il disagio causato dalle ferite, lui era riuscito a malapena a tenere a bada la rabbia. L’interrogatorio aveva solo aggiunto ulteriore pressione a una situazione già di per sé tesa. Alla fine si era alzato di scatto ed era uscito quando suo padre aveva mostrato l’intenzione di rimanere a casa per vegliare su di lui, tormentandolo con _altre_ domande – il che sarebbe stato impossibile da sopportare per entrambi, in quel momento.

Secondo lui, quello di cui suo papà aveva bisogno erano le abitudini familiari del lavoro, che l’avrebbero aiutato a trovare un punto di riferimento in mezzo a tutto quel marasma sovrannaturale che lo circondava. E tempo per dormirci sopra. Stiles avrebbe sfruttato la solitudine per pianificare le strategie necessarie a facilitargli la transizione.

Ovviamente, trovare Derek davanti a casa sua non aveva fatto parte del piano, anzi: si era sentito decisamente sbilanciato quando l’aveva visto. Ma il giro in macchina aveva attenuato sia la rabbia che il dolore delle ferite, permettendo agli antidolorifici di fare effetto. Era un risultato sorprendente. Gli aveva lasciato un vago sentore d’incertezza e nuova consapevolezza.

Ma non era uno sviluppo su cui avrebbe ragionato in quel momento, decidendo invece di seguire la strada e scrollarsi di dosso ogni pensiero su Derek. Estrasse dalla tasca il cellulare antiquato, dando un’occhiata allo schermo. Scott non aveva risposto ai suoi messaggi, il che gli diceva che probabilmente stava ancora dormendo dopo un’emozionante notte passata a _letto_ … con Allison. Scommetteva però che lei in quel momento stesse sgattaiolando in casa dei suoi o in quella di Lydia, in modo da poter far finta di prepararsi per andare a scuola tra qualche ora.

Melissa era fuori città per un convegno obbligatorio di tecniche infermieristiche e ci sarebbe rimasta per tutto il fine settimana. Lo sceriffo le aveva detto che avrebbe tenuto d’occhio Scott e che sarebbe passato da casa sua, ma in tutta onestà, se riuscivano a farla franca dagli Argent, ci sarebbero riusciti ancora più facilmente dai McCall.

Comunque lo irritava un po’ che Scott avesse messo la vibrazione o roba simile… Si era perso la ronda extra al cimitero, che era officiosamente il _loro_ percorso stabilito! Dopotutto, non si prendeva sottogamba un omaggio a _Buffy_.

Corrugò la fronte, fissando l’asfalto del marciapiede, mentre strascicava le suole sul bordo per poi attraversare la strada. D’accordo, poteva ammettere che passare del tempo da solo con Allison valesse la pena di saltare uno stupido giro di ronda con il proprio migliore amico, ma Scott si era anche perso l’inseguimento a perdifiato che era risultato quando avevano scoperto quegli intrusi al cimitero e non era stato presente per ammirare Stiles risolvere la situazione come un figo, salvando la vita di Erica. Era pronto ad ammettere di essere deluso.

Strinse attorno alla gola il colletto della camicia, chiudendo un paio di bottoni in più per proteggersi meglio dalle folate di vento che gli andarono incontro quando svoltò l’angolo, arrivando nella strada principale di Beacon Hills. Benché fosse ancora molto presto, le persone che erano già fuori non erano poche. Strinse automaticamente le spalle e non incrociò lo sguardo di nessuno; di solito gli sarebbe piaciuto il mormorio della gente che si occupava delle commissioni mattutine, ma oggi… si sentiva stranamente vulnerabile. Forse era solo perché si sentiva debole.

Lanciò un’occhiata al piccolo caffè all’angolo con il suo patio intimo, perfetto per osservare i passanti. Era uno dei suoi luoghi preferiti, ma al momento non era affatto in grado di affrontarne l’ambiente attivo. Se fosse stato un giorno qualsiasi, avrebbe fatto una capatina all’ufficio dello sceriffo e si sarebbe dedicato a importunare per un po’ gli agenti. Ma non oggi. Soprattutto considerando che aveva voglia di bigiare, benché i suoi orari da studente dell’ultimo anno non gl’imponessero di presentarsi a scuola fino alle 10. Ciò gli lasciava solo un’opzione nella sua lista di nascondigli abituali: il seminterrato della biblioteca cittadina.

L’aveva trovato quando stava disseppellendo dei vecchi archivi su Beacon Hills per un progetto di educazione civica; non che l’insegnante avesse voluto fargli fare una ricerca sui padri fondatori della città, ma la faccia che aveva fatto Whittermore era stata imperdibile… Emise uno sbuffo divertito al ricordo e imboccò la via che costeggiava il tribunale, superandolo per dirigersi alla biblioteca.

Aveva scoperto che era l’unico luogo in città in cui poteva davvero sentire il silenzio. Era come se i pesanti tomi dimenticati da tutti assorbissero tutti i suoni e le energie attorno a lui. Da quando aveva cominciato a praticare la magia, parte della sua distrazione perenne aveva iniziato ad avere senso: ora capiva perché inseguiva costantemente gli accenni di energia nei fasci di luce e negli echi che lo circondavano. Perché aveva saputo che ci fosse qualcosa di speciale in Derek dal momento in cui l’aveva visto. Perché c’erano alcuni posti in cui non riusciva a stare fermo, come l’ospedale e la stazione ferroviaria. Non aveva mai detto a nessuno della biblioteca, godendosi avidamente e da solo tutto il silenzio. Non pensava che a qualcuno potesse importare di quel segreto, ma… beh, era _suo_.

Gli bastò solo aprire la porta e l’accolse l’odore familiare e calmante dei vecchi libri, invitandolo a entrare. Tutti gli impianti di luce e riscaldamento erano in ottone e gli scaffali erano in legno di quercia color miele scurito dal tempo. Era un edificio relativamente piccolo e di recente non arrivavano molti nuovi volumi; di certo era stato costruito in tempi economicamente migliori, a giudicare dagli alti soffitti e le cornici elaborate e lucide che decoravano le cime degli scaffali. C’era una sezione attrezzata con dei computer datati e una piccola area per libri e giochi per bambini. A quest’ora era praticamente vuota e i suoi passi sembravano fare un gran rumore sul marmo dell’entrata. Prese un respiro profondo, facendo un cenno di saluto a uno dei bibliotecari e inoltrandosi tra gli scaffali per raggiungere la lunga scalinata che portava da basso.

In cima alla scala, la sua intenzione era di studiare. Il branco contava su di lui e sulla sua magia: non poteva deluderli. E poi era davvero curioso di scoprire cos’avevano da dire i libri degli usi che si potevano fare degli oggetti rubati dalle tombe; era quello che aveva dato inizio a tutto quel casino, dopotutto.

 _In cima_ alla scala aveva avuto intenzione di studiare. Quando finalmente raggiunse l’ultimo gradino, finì per incespicare fino alla vecchia poltrona bergère relegata in un angolo del seminterrato. Ora che non aveva più accesso all’aria fresca e aveva interrotto il ritmo regolare e lento della camminata, il suo corpo si stava ribellando: non si era mai sentito così stanco, così privo di energia, eppure il cuore gli batteva velocissimo in petto. E non aveva neanche considerato il modo in cui la colazione gli stava pesando sullo stomaco. Mentre si raggomitolava sulla poltrona, cominciò a farsi prendere dalla preoccupazione. Era stato il suo primo incantesimo davvero impegnativo, in fin dei conti. E se avesse oltrepassato i propri limiti? E se-

“Merda,” borbottò, avvertendo il panico iniziare a invaderlo. Prese dei respiri calmanti e cercò di rilassarsi prima di lasciarsi andare all’ansia. Era da anni che non aveva un attacco di panico, ma la paura di averne uno era una presenza costante in un angolo della sua mente.

“È solo la perdita di sangue che si fa sentire,” si disse, come se affermandolo potesse renderlo reale. Dopotutto era una spiegazione valida, quindi riuscì a tenere a bada un po’ della preoccupazione. Sedersi aveva anche aiutato, facilitando il compito del cuore di pompare il sangue più scarso del solito in tutto il corpo. Inoltre, il fatto che avesse avuto un buon motivo per usare la magia lo fece sentire molto meglio: a prescindere da cosa accadeva a lui adesso, Erica era _viva_.

E – dettaglio estremamente importante – il suo primo incantesimo importante _aveva_ _funzionato_. Sorrise tra sé e sé, adagiando i piedi sul pavimento e rilassando ulteriormente le spalle sull’imbottitura della poltrona sbiadita. Nonostante il dolore e il disagio, sapere di non essere solo un inutile umano per il branco aveva un gran bell’effetto. Da quando aveva cominciato a fare ricerche sulla magia si era sentito diverso: più concentrato. Più utile.

Doveva anche ammettere di non essere stato certo che l’incantesimo funzionasse al primo tentativo, considerando che l’aveva creato con la sua conoscenza improvvisata in materia e una sana dose di ottimismo. Ma s’impegnava anima e corpo in ogni ricerca e aveva fiducia nelle conclusioni che traeva – _doveva_ averne: le vite dei suoi amici ne dipendevano, a volte. Ed era per quello che, sebbene avesse avuto il tempo di compilare solo qualche incantesimo, quelli a cui si era dedicato avevano come obiettivo centrale la continua sopravvivenza dei suoi amici. L’incantesimo per assorbire il veleno era uno dei primi che aveva escogitato, data la sua esperienza con Derek e la pallottola all’aconito. Era anche uno di quelli di cui si sentiva più sicuro. Il rituale di sangue, così veloce e dritto al punto, utilizzato per guarire e per trasferire il veleno da un corpo a un altro… aveva senso per lui: prendere il sangue pulito e versarlo, così che il veleno avesse un vettore esterno a ogni persona a cui avesse potuto nuocere.

Era quello che era riuscito a estrapolare dai vari libri che aveva consultato, comunque. Di recente si era davvero impegnato parecchio a studiare varie fonti d’informazioni occulte, ma non sembrava mai che alcuna _spiegasse_ per bene un incantesimo, e anche in quel caso doveva assicurarsi di averne trovata una legittima nelle sue ricerche e non un compendio di tecniche _new-age_ senza senso. Alla fine aveva scoperto che se metteva a confronto tradizioni magiche diverse, c’erano dei sentieri di verità, di confluenza. E aveva _funzionato_! Erica sarebbe stata bene.

C’erano giorni in cui non riusciva a credere che fosse tutto _reale_. Si ritrovava nel bel mezzo di una ricerca e doveva darsi una scrollata o perfino un pizzicotto per accertarsi di non stare sognando (e cercava davvero di non pensare all’episodio 17 della sesta stagione di _Buffy_ ). A volte gli mancava passare il pomeriggio a bighellonare con Scott; di questi tempi preferiva passarli con Allison, lasciandolo a trovare nuovi modi per riempire le sue giornate, come esplorare le città vicine a caccia di vecchi libri. E Stiles adorava Allison, il 90% del tempo, ma… Sospirò. Ma le cose cambiavano. Era una lezione che aveva imparato molto tempo prima. La vita non rimaneva sempre uguale e l’inaspettato…

L’inaspettato faceva parte della vita.

Come quel giro in macchina con Derek. _Quei_ giri, in effetti. Emise un lieve suono, appoggiando la testa allo schienale e chiudendo gli occhi. L’avevano di certo colto di sorpresa. Piegò le gambe, avvicinando le cosce al petto e avvolgendo le braccia attorno alle ginocchia. Era andato tutto bene quando la sua attrazione per Derek era stata un semplice apprezzamento per una persona completamente al di fuori della sua portata. C’era abituato: serviva solo a dargli qualcosa di piacevole a cui pensare in segreto. Poteva creare delle pigre fantasie che non lo rendevano nervoso né lo facevano fissare in modo imbarazzante l’altro o gli facevano temere di poter andare in iperventilazione alla sua vista, perché era uno scenario così assurdo che non si poteva neanche considerare una vaga possibilità.

Ma, come si ricordò con una risata amara, le cose cambiavano. Strofinò le dita sulle palpebre chiuse, per poi stringere le braccia al petto e inclinare la testa di lato, appoggiandola all’orecchione della poltrona, emettendo un lieve sospiro. Ora che aveva avuto un assaggio di che effetto aveva quando Derek dedicava a lui e _soltanto_ a lui la sua attenzione… improvvisamente la situazione era diventata pericolosa. Il modo in cui l’aveva tenuto tra le braccia come se fosse stato importante, toccandolo così gentilmente mentre gli bendava le ferite; l’odore che aveva da vicino, così selvaggio e muschiato e mascolino… Tremò al ricordo, lasciandosi sfuggire un respiro teso. Forse era ancora una fantasia ridicola, ma ora non era più… _distante_. O segreta, a dirla tutta, perché quando Derek l’aveva portato in braccio fino in casa lui, intontito com’era nel suo stato indebolito, era piuttosto certo di aver strofinato la guancia contro la sua spalla, accarezzandogli anche il petto, per non parlare di come in seguito era rimasto a fissargli la bocca per un periodo di tempo inappropriato.

Insomma, faceva già fatica a controllare i suoi impulsi senza aggiungere al mix _anche_ lo stordimento dato dalla perdita di sangue. Per la prossima volta doveva davvero trovare un modo di usarne di meno. Strinse gli occhi, cercando di scorgere nella penombra lo scaffale su cui aveva trovato uno dei libri che aveva consultato: non era una raccolta completa, non ci si avvicinava neanche, ma era uno dei volumi che per lui avevano più senso, la maggior parte delle volte. Iniziò ad alzarsi per andare a prenderlo, ma gli girò la testa non appena si mosse. Riaffondò nella poltrona, sospirando per la frustrazione, ma decise di rimanere dov’era e riposare ancora un po’. Essere così debole era una seccatura. Si accomodò meglio contro lo schienale e rimuginò su qualche idea: era certo di poter trovare un modo di far funzionare l’incantesimo senza usare il _suo_ sangue in quantità simili… forse un altro tatuaggio con l’obiettivo specifico di rimuovere il veleno avrebbe potuto aiutarlo a concentrarsi. E se i membri del _branco_ si facessero fare un tatuaggio che l’aiutasse a indirizzare il suo intervento curativo? Fu a quel punto che gli venne in mente un’immagine che lo fece ansimare lentamente: la pelle di _Derek_ marchiata con un disegno creato da lui. Certo, ciò dipendeva da che opinione avesse l’altro del suo stile; non era riuscito a interpretare la sua espressione quando aveva visto quelli che aveva sul petto, ma…

Emise un mormorio frustrato e richiuse gli occhi, incapace di resistere alla tentazione di pensare agli avvenimenti recenti. Il viso di Derek che si avvicinava al punto in cui aveva accoccolato la testa sulla sua spalla, controllando come stesse e facendo brillare gli occhi di luce cremisi. Il modo in cui aveva osservato con aria curiosa il suo torace nudo. E poi, il ricordo peggiore di tutti, le mani sul suo addome che slacciavano la cintura e gli sfilavano i jeans e… D’accordo. Era decisamente fottuto, e tristemente non in modo letterale. Dovette concentrarsi con tutto se stesso per non farsi venire un’erezione nel bel mezzo della biblioteca. A un certo punto le palpebre chiuse cominciarono a sembrargli pesantissime e la poltrona aiutava a mantenere il calore corporeo… Magari avrebbe potuto riposare gli occhi per un po’, prima di…

 

Quando si svegliò, fu con un sussulto che per poco non lo fece cadere dalla poltrona. La capo-bibliotecaria era in piedi di fronte a lui con un sorriso dolce sul suo viso segnato dalle rughe.

“È l’ora di chiusura, Stiles,” ripeté a bassa voce. Aspettò che lui focalizzasse lo sguardo su di lei e ammiccasse un paio di volte. Quando annuì, mostrando di aver capito, la signora Rosenthal si allontanò, tornando a occuparsi dei suoi compiti di fine giornata. Con suo grande sgomento, il giorno stava per finire; anzi, poteva vedere dalle piccole finestre del seminterrato che fosse quasi buio, fuori.

Si sentiva ancora frastornato quando si alzò. Emise un suono contrariato quando si stiracchiò: che grande utilità che aveva avuto il sonnellino… e non era riuscito a studiare neanche un po’. Cominciando a dirigersi verso le scale, lanciò un’occhiata avvilita verso lo scaffale dove risiedeva il libro.

Ma era scomparso.

Si bloccò all’istante, poi si affrettò sgraziatamente verso il mobile e si guardò freneticamente attorno: tutto quello che rimaneva era l’impronta impolverata sul legno.

Incespicò un attimo, afferrando il bordo della mensola e guardando l’area attorno a sé: non era lì, neanche sugli scaffali attigui. Se si fosse trattato di un volume normale, avrebbe semplicemente pensato che qualcuno l’avesse preso in prestito – a prescindere dal suo titolo ingannevolmente palloso – ma sapeva che non fosse possibile; era un libro d’archivio, era vietato portarlo fuori dal seminterrato.

“No. No, no, no! No! Merda!” imprecò amaramente a mezza voce, appoggiando il peso alle mani che aveva posato su uno dei vecchi scaffali di quercia. Avrebbe dovuto rubare il dannato affare quando l’aveva trovato, ma _nooo_ , aveva voluto rispettare le regole per una volta in vita sua… Gemendo per la frustrazione, si voltò, camminando avanti e indietro nel corridoio e pensando a cosa potesse essere successo. Quanto era passato dall’ultima volta che era venuto qui? Chi altri avrebbe potuto sapere della sua esistenza? Si guardò attorno alla ricerca della signora Rosenthal, ma era già tornata di sopra.

Gli borbottò lo stomaco e cominciò a girargli lievemente la testa, ora che l’afflusso di adrenalina provocato della scomparsa del volume si stava affievolendo. Si doveva accontentare di chiederle informazioni il giorno successivo. Se era fortunato, l’avevano solo portato a pulire o roba simile.

“Come no,” mormorò, ridendo amaramente. “Non hai notato nulla di _particolare_ nella nostra fortuna, di questi giorni?” disse ironicamente, citando quasi alla perfezione _Firefly_ e costringendosi a salire gli scalini e ad attraversare i corridoi tra gli scaffali, nella direzione del sole calante. Quando uscì, fece un cenno di saluto alla signora Rosenthal, che chiuse a chiave la porta alle sue spalle. Il cartello indicava già che la biblioteca era chiusa. Era ancora più tardi di quanto pensasse, allora.

S’incamminò verso casa, sentendosi meglio: il sonnellino gli aveva fatto _almeno_ un po’ di bene, dopotutto. Il vento era ancora abbastanza forte da fargli battere i denti, ma il ritmo vivace a cui stava camminando aiutava. Il sole aveva appena iniziato a oltrepassare l’orizzonte e la temperatura dell’aria stava scendendo rapidamente, senza la sua luce a scaldarla. Quando finalmente arrivò a casa, aveva iniziato a correre piano per tenersi caldo.

Aprì con foga la porta, strofinando forte i palmi. Decise che mangiare qualcosa fosse un’idea meravigliosa, in quel momento, ma si fermò di colpo non appena si accorse che Derek fosse nella sua cucina. Fu ancora più confuso dal modo in cui lo sguardo dell’altro scattò su di lui, con il sollievo chiaro sul suo viso, e dalla scarica di emozione che la sua visita inaspettata gli provocò nell’addome. Vedere Derek lì, in casa, il fatto che invece di intrufolarsi dalla finestra di camera sua come un intruso avesse evidentemente usato la porta sul retro, come… un amico…

Non che quella definizione fosse minimamente adatta a descrivere la consapevolezza che si tese tra loro come una corda. Osservò Derek, inchiodato sul posto, mentre in testa i pensieri e i suoni s’ingarbugliavano gli uni agli altri, facendogli stringere le labbra per poi arrendersi e decidere di rimanere sul semplice.

“Ciao,” mormorò, facendo un passo in avanti.

Suo papà fece capolino da dietro lo stipite, facendolo bloccare una seconda volta.

“Ciao, figliolo,” disse, ancora in uniforme. La sua voce comunicava solo serietà, ma c’era abbastanza affetto nei suoi occhi da calmare la fitta di preoccupazione che aveva attraversato Stiles. Si tolse il cellulare dalla tasca, controllando le notifiche: ce n’erano più o meno una decina. Fece una smorfia contrita.

“Ciao, papà. Che cosa, ehm, che succede?” chiese, avanzando con più cautela e facendo un cenno con il mento verso Derek.

“Gli ho chiesto d’incontrarci qui. C’è…” lo sceriffo corrugò la fronte, scuotendo la testa con aria incredula, come se non riuscisse a credere a quello che stava per dire. Sospirò e si risedette su una sedia mentre Stiles andava a mettersi di fianco a Derek. “È successo qualcosa e voglio avere la vostra opinione, perché potrebbe essere qualcosa di… strano.”

Lui guardò Derek, le cui sopracciglia si stavano sollevando sempre di più. Lanciò un’occhiata indecifrabile verso Stiles mentre lo sceriffo sospirava di nuovo, abbassando lo sguardo sulle proprie mani.

“E penso di aver bisogno del vostro aiuto.”

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

“Oh mio Dio, quant’è strano,” borbottò Stiles. “È strano, vero?”

Derek gli rivolse un’occhiata caustica mentre si avvicinavano alla scena del crimine a invito dello sceriffo, piegandosi per passare sotto al nastro della polizia. Non era la prima volta che capitava loro di farlo, ma di certo non era mai successo che lo facessero sotto richiesta delle autorità.

La maggior parte degli agenti era stata mandata a casa, dato che non c’era nessuno da intercettare o inseguire. Ne era rimasto solo uno di guardia e, quando erano arrivati, lo sceriffo l’aveva mandato in pausa caffè. Superarono il secondo paio di porte e si trovarono in un corridoio vuoto. Uno dei laboratori che vi si affacciavano era delimitato da un altro nastro e qualche metro più in là ce n’era un altro che andava da una parete del corridoio all’altra. Presumibilmente serviva a bloccare l’accesso degli impiegati dell’ospedale, benché di sera questo piano fosse tranquillo, soprattutto dato che non c’erano feriti da accogliere: la centrale aveva indicato alle ambulanze di dirigersi a un altro pronto soccorso dopo l’irruzione.

“Ora, ricordatevi-”

“Non camminate sul sangue, non fate cadere niente e, per l’amor del cielo, non toccate nulla,” ripeté a raffica Stiles.

Lo sceriffo lo fissò per un attimo, poi aprì la porta.

“E non citate per nessun motivo _Scooby-Doo_ ,” mormorò Derek dietro di lui, mentre passavano sotto anche a questo nastro. Stiles ridacchiò, ma si voltò verso di lui mentre entrava nella stanza, scuotendo la testa e rischiando già di finire dritto in una pozza di sangue. Derek gli afferrò i fianchi e lo guidò di lato finché non superò la pozzanghera rossa e viscosa, ma l’altro era ancora intento a parlare come se niente fosse.

“Ooh, _andiamo_ , perfino tu devi ammettere che sarebbe un sacrilegio farsi sfuggire i riferimenti meta di terz’ordine in omaggio a _Buffy l’ammazzavampiri_ e alla gang di _Scooby-Doo_!”

Lui gli lanciò un’occhiataccia. “Non ho capito una parola di quello che hai detto.”

Quello emise un gran sospiro e si girò verso suo padre, che gli stava già rivolgendo uno sguardo sofferente. “Vedi cosa devo sopportare?” gli chiese, sollevando le braccia. “Barbari!”

Lo sceriffo si limitò a coprirsi la fronte con una mano, ma Derek riusciva a vedere l’accenno di un sorriso spuntare da dietro il polso.

“Insomma, come si fa a non apprezzare l’epica ironia-”

“Vuoi chiudere il becco un attimo, Willow?” sbottò Derek, benché la sua voce non comunicasse granché furia. “Sto cercando di concentrarmi.”

Stiles lo fissò a bocca spalancata, completamente incredulo. “Tu-”

“Cosa pensi che guardassimo alle superiori?” chiese, ghignando quando vide la sua espressione. Era _evidente_ che una famiglia che includeva dei licantropi avesse guardato _Buffy_! Beh, d’accordo, sua madre aveva pensato che fosse una serie piuttosto sciocca. Ma era la verità. E poi rivelarlo aveva funzionato: Stiles era così stupefatto da essersi ammutolito, ragionando sulla domanda retorica.

Chiuse gli occhi e affinò i sensi. L’odore di sangue versato lo colpì come un pugno in faccia, puro e stantio e proveniente da tantissime fonti diverse. Corrugando la fronte, dovette però ammettere che non ci fosse molto altro, oltre all’odore di antisettico e contenitori sterilizzati. Prese un altro respiro, più lentamente, ma tutto quello che inalò fu una carrellata di odori umani: lo sceriffo sapeva di sapone, whiskey e olio per armi, mentre Stiles era un misto di spezie, radici di alberi- no, libri vecchi e cenere. Il sentore di cenere era più forte del solito, però, e lo fece accigliare. Non riusciva ad avvertire tracce di altri odori. Alla fine aprì gli occhi e scosse la testa rivolto a Stiles.

C’erano molte sacche di sangue svuotate sparse sul pavimento a casaccio e in ognuna c’erano due fori gemelli. Molte altre erano state portate via e basta. Non sembrava che fosse stato toccato molto altro nel laboratorio. Stiles gli rivolse una smorfia e lui strinse le labbra, concordando. Era certamente successo qualcosa di… _sospetto_ , come avrebbe detto l’altro.

Lo sceriffo si voltò a guardarli, con un’espressione preventivamente riluttante in viso. Si schiarì la voce in modo impacciato e indicò l’ambiente con la mano che aveva usato per grattarsi il mento. “Quindi… cos’è stato?” chiese, esitando prima di sforzarsi di dire la parola successiva, come se gli stesse causando dolore fisico. “Vampiri?”

Derek sospirò, arricciando il naso. “Un’irruzione in un ospedale per rubare del sangue non sarebbe atipica per un gruppo di vampiri, ma…”

Stiles scosse la testa, in accordo con il modo in cui aveva terminato la frase; iniziò a camminare in circolo, mettendosi le mani sui fianchi mentre esaminava i danni.

“Ma?” lo incoraggiò a continuare lo sceriffo.

“Non c’è odore di vampiri. E lei ha un problema più grande tra le mani.”

“Più grande dei vampiri?” chiese quello con una lieve risata incredula.

“In confronto a un gruppo di succhiasangue di passaggio, intendi?” intervenne Stiles con uno sbuffo derisorio. “Oh sì. Sono roba facile. Niente di più complicato di un caso di ubriachezza molesta,” disse, ghignando compiaciuto all’analogia.

Gli scoccò un’occhiata sardonica ma divertita, annuendo. “Se anche si fosse trattato di vampiri, ne troverebbe soltanto in numeri esigui, da queste parti. Questo è territorio di lupi. Non si trovano _camarillas_ per molti chilometri in tutte le direzioni. E comunque preferiscono stare alla larga dai guai.”

“Inoltre non apprezzano granché la California,” aggiunse Stiles. “Che c’è?” aggiunse, accorgendosi della smorfia sofferente di suo padre e sorridendogli con aria da sbruffone. “Ha un’architettura troppo sparsa. Preferiscono città compatte con una vita notturna attiva. Come Las Vegas,” spiegò, come se non stesse più nella pelle dalla voglia di spiegargli tutte le informazioni che aveva raccolto negli ultimi due anni.

Sapeva come si sentisse. Era stato lo stesso per lui quando aveva morso i suoi beta, benché non avesse saputo come dar sfogo a quella sensazione. Loro erano stati troppo impegnati a godersi l’esperienza che ad ascoltare lui. E… beh, aveva morso degli adolescenti. Era un fatto che doveva accettare.

“Stai… Ma certo che stai dicendo sul serio,” borbottò lo sceriffo, scuotendo la testa. “Allora, cosa potete dirmi del mio problema più importante?” chiese con tono stanco.

Derek esitò e lanciò un’occhiata a Stiles, il quale si stava mordicchiando il labbro, per poi fare spallucce come a dire ‘tanto vale vuotare il sacco’. Lui alzò gli occhi al cielo e sospirò, esasperato.

“Nell’ultima settimana… qualcuno ha profanato delle tombe,” ammise infine. “È successo più di una volta.”

Lo sceriffo parve sorpreso; fissò per qualche secondo lo sguardo nel vuoto, analizzando i suoi ricordi del periodo in questione. “Non ci sono state segnalazioni.”

“Perché non si tratta di dilettanti,” spiegò suo figlio, e Derek annuì, concorde.

“Hanno rimosso con attenzione le zolle d’erba in modo che non fosse ovvio che qualcuno avesse scavato; hanno scelto le lapidi meno curate, così che ci fossero meno possibilità che qualcuno notasse un cambiamento,” chiarì.

L’espressione dello sceriffo divenne tesa e si passò una mano sulla bocca, con un gesto simile a quello che usava suo figlio. Si allontanò di un passo, ragionando sul da farsi, poi tornò da loro.

Sospirò. “Hai detto che le tombe sono state profanate un paio di volte?”

“Come minimo,” rispose. “Non sappiamo se hanno scavato in altri punti. È solo per fortuna che le abbiamo trovate.”

“Ehi!” esclamò Stiles con tono indignato. Lui si limitò a scoccargli un’occhiata divertita, inarcando un sopracciglio.

L’altro incrociò le braccia e fece il muso. “Okay, va bene: è stato più che altro per fortuna.”

“E come avreste fatto a scoprire cos’è successo al cimitero, comunque?” chiese suo padre, con un cipiglio severo e la voce che assumeva la sfumatura inflessibile di un interrogatorio.

Stiles gli lanciò uno sguardo implorante e Derek lo ricambiò con fare ironico, facendo spallucce: _Tanto vale vuotare il sacco_. Quello rispose guardandolo in cagnesco, ma c’era una luce divertita nei suoi occhi.

“Allora?” ripeté suo padre, guardandolo.

Stiles fece una smorfia ed emise un sospiro sfinito. “Mi ero accorto che ci fosse qualcosa di strano venerdì sera, quando eravamo di ronda. Allora siamo tornati ieri notte per controllare meglio,” spiegò, indicando Derek con un cenno del capo ed evitando saggiamente di menzionare Scott, rimanendo sul vago su chi avesse partecipato.

Lo sceriffo si strinse il ponte del naso tra le dita. “Quindi mi stai dicendo che pattugliate Beacon Hills nel cuore della notte? Perché sprizzate bontà da ogni poro?” chiese con tono sarcastico, facendo un gesto esagerato della mano indicando qualcosa che zampillava dal petto. Posò lo sguardo insospettito su Derek. Era già stato indagato una volta…

La sua espressione era cupa quanto la sua voce quando disse: “Mi creda, il motivo non è affatto così nobile. Si tratta di istinto di conservazione. Se cominciano a farsi vivi cacciatori o altre creature sovrannaturali nel territorio degli Hale… non è una buona cosa. Per nessuno.”

Stiles emise uno sbuffo sarcastico. “Quello è un eufemismo bello e buono!”

Sollevò un sopracciglio, ma non lo contraddisse.

“E dici che è una questione seria? Questi furti nelle tombe…”

Suo figlio fece una smorfia incredula. “Papà, hai mai sentito di qualcosa che avesse a che fare con le tombe che non fosse _mortalmente_ serio?” Si guadagnò un’altra occhiata sofferente dal padre, mentre Derek nascose un sorriso dietro a una mano. “Oh, ti prego, abbi un po’ di senso dell’umorismo!” gemette, agitando le braccia e allontanandosi sbattendo i piedi per terra.

L’unica reazione che ottenne fu un’occhiata dallo sceriffo che sembrava dire: ‘sul mio contratto non c’era questa clausola’.

Ma, scherzi a parte, Stiles aveva ragione. Sospirò. “Quando li abbiamo seguiti, partendo dal punto in cui il terreno era stato smosso fino ad arrivare a un magazzino nei paraggi, li abbiamo sottovalutati. Avevano armi anti-lupo,” spiegò, usando un’abbreviazione che aveva sentito parecchie volte da ragazzino. “Avevano pallottole avvelenate che possono uccidere un licantropo e devo ammettere di non aver mai sentito di nulla di buono che richiedesse oggetti rubati dalle tombe. Quindi, sì: direi che è una questione seria.”

Lo sceriffo espirò e sollevò le sopracciglia, posandosi le mani sui fianchi. “Li avete seguiti?”

Strinse le labbra. “Sì. Ma hanno sparato a Erica. La priorità era occuparsi di lei. Non ho idea di cosa sia successo ai ladri, le loro tracce s’interrompevano lì quando abbiamo controllato oggi.”

L’altro sospirò e si voltò, incrociando le braccia mentre immagazzinava le nuove informazioni. Scosse la testa, iniziando a camminare avanti e indietro, per poi rivolgere lo sguardo verso il figlio, esaminandolo all’improvviso: sembrava che si fosse appena reso conto che si fosse trovato nel bel mezzo di una sparatoria. Stiles rimase lì in piedi, ricambiando lo sguardo e infilandosi le mani in tasca.

“E poi tu…” iniziò, abbassando lo sguardo sulle sue braccia fasciate, benché i bendaggi fossero nascosti sotto la camicia.

“Poi io ho estratto il veleno, esatto,” affermò a voce bassa, mettendo da parte ogni accenno di umorismo. La salda fiducia in sé e la forza nel suo modo di porsi, combinate alla seria espressione sul suo viso mentre ammetteva quello che aveva fatto, lo facevano sembrare molto più grande.

Lo sceriffo si voltò di nuovo per osservare la scena del crimine. Aveva un’espressione quasi nauseata. Prese dei respiri lenti e profondi, come se stesse cercando di trovare un appoggio in una realtà che non avrebbe dovuto essere possibile. Dopotutto aveva solo avuto un giorno per accettare tutto. Stiles lo teneva d’occhio, mentre sul suo viso comparivano preoccupazione e incertezza; giocherellò con il bordo di una benda che gli sfiorava il polsino e passò lo sguardo su Derek, offrendogli un sorriso debole… come se stesse cercando conforto. Lui non sapeva cosa fare, se non rimanere lì in piedi a ricambiare lo sguardo finché l’altro non lo interruppe.

Infine, quando lo sceriffo si girò verso di loro, sembrava aver trovato un po’ di stabilità. “D’accordo, quindi niente vampiri. Ma probabilmente qualcosa di sovrannaturale?”

Annuirono entrambi. Ma quello era il massimo che erano riusciti a determinare. Rimasero in silenzio, guardandosi attorno, alla ricerca di dettagli che erano sfuggiti.

“Potresti classificare l’accaduto come possibile preparazione a uno scherzo,” propose Stiles. “Sono certo che potremmo mettere in scena qualcosa che lo renda plausibile.”

Suo padre gli lanciò un’occhiata esasperata da sopra la spalla.

“Che c’è? È meglio scrivere quello che non ‘probabili rituali demoniaci’,” disse, gesticolando con le mani mentre intonava sinistramente le ultime parole. “Ah… non che pensi che si tratti _davvero_ di rituali demoniaci! Di preciso,” aggiunse in fretta e furia, il che non aiutò molto ad attenuare lo sguardo che quello rivolse verso l’alto.

“Okay. C’è qualcos’altro da vedere, qui?” chiese lo sceriffo, guardando Derek come se fosse un esperto di qualche tipo. Supponeva di esserlo, in un certo senso. Fece un breve cenno negativo con il capo, imitato da Stiles.

“Va bene. Usciamo di qui, allora.”

Derek fu il primo a lasciare il laboratorio, felice di allontanarsi dall’odore soverchiante del sangue e dalla puzza di sostanze chimiche che permeava l’ospedale. Lo sceriffo chiuse  la porta a chiave e si diresse verso l’uscita.

“Okay, proviamo a ragionarci al contrario. Insomma: che cos’è che ha bisogno di sangue?” chiese Stiles, senza rivolgersi a qualcuno in particolare, mentre percorrevano il corridoio e uscivano all’aria aperta. “Ci sono i vampiri, ovviamente. Poi persone con tendenze ‘stregose’ ne possono aver bisogno.”

Lo sceriffo camminava verso il parcheggio con la testa girata lievemente verso di loro, come se li stesse ascoltando.

Stiles si afferrò il labbro inferiore con le dita, facendo scattare lo sguardo avanti e indietro come se stesse leggendo uno dei suoi libri o quaderni di appunti e punti di riferimento. “E se si trattasse di _ghul_ … magari?”

Derek sollevò le sopracciglia e lo guardò con una smorfia dubbiosa. “ _Ghul_?”

“Che ne so! Mi danno l’impressione di mostri che bevono sangue o roba simile.”

“No.”

“Intendi ‘no perché so per certo che i _ghul_ non bevono sangue’ o ‘no non penso che siano stati _ghul_ perché ne avrei sentito il tanfo’?” Derek si limitò a scuotere la testa. L’altro fece un saltello di lato e iniziò ad agitare le mani, aggiungendo: “Ooh, magari è la terza opzione, ‘io sono l’alfa e la mia parola preferita è _no_ ’.”

Lo guardò in cagnesco, ma Stiles si limitò a ghignare soddisfatto, completamente immune all’occhiataccia. Non riusciva a spaventarlo da un anno, ormai. Era probabilmente una delle cose migliori che gli fosse successa di recente. Non che l’avrebbe mai ammesso.

A quel punto lo sguardo di Stiles s’illuminò. “Ooh, so cos’è stato! Zombie! Non sanno resistere a carne fresca e derivati.”

Lui alzò gli occhi al cielo. “No.”

“Andiamo, _potrebbero_ essere stati degli zombie.”

“No.”

“E dai, non sto dicendo che sia un’opzione _plausibile_ , sto solo dicendo che sia _possibile_ ,” insisté, sgranando gli occhi e gesticolando per infondere enfasi alle sue parole, camminandogli di fianco con il busto rivolto verso di lui.

“No, non è possibile,” affermò Derek, scuotendo la testa.

“Oh, Dio, perché ci vuoi portare sfiga? Seriamente! Non hai imparato la lezione?! Senti, ammettilo e basta: ammetti che sia _possibile_ , proprio come io so che sia _possibile_ che Derek Hale sappia sorridere, benché non l’abbia mai visto farlo.”

Gli lanciò un’altra occhiataccia.

“Vedi? È un caso perso,” mormorò con tono scherzoso.

Lo sceriffo si limitò a fare strada verso la volante, scuotendo la testa. Fece scattare le serrature, aprendo la portiera posteriore per farli salire. Derek fu di nuovo sorpreso quando Stiles s’infilò dietro con lui invece di prendere il sedile di fianco a suo padre.

“Ehi, che ne dici dei _chupacabra_ , invece?”

Lui si limitò a emettere un gemito esasperato, sistemandosi nel sedile di plastica modellata e girando la testa nell’altra direzione, cercando di trovare una posizione in cui l’incavo creato per dare spazio alle mani ammanettate non gli desse fastidio alla schiena.

“D’accordo. Ma se poi te ne trovi uno che cerca di mangiarti la faccia, non dire che non li avevo considerati!”

Rimasero per un po’ in silenzio, mentre le luci dei lampioni sfrecciavano ai loro lati e il vento frustrava e carezzava l’auto in corsa. Chiuse gli occhi e cercò di rilassarsi sul sedile, sebbene fosse un po’ troppo alto per starci davvero comodo. Cercò di non pensare al fatto di trovarsi praticamente in una piccola gabbia, perché accettare quel fatto non gli avrebbe fatto bene; già in quel momento tutti i suoi sensi ne erano cautamente consapevoli. Il fatto che ci fosse anche Stiles attenuava la sensazione di essere in trappola, permettendogli di tranquillizzarsi lievemente.

Tra le auto del branco, quella che preferiva era la jeep, per gli spostamenti; era l’unica che riusciva a tollerare, se poteva scegliere. A eccezione della Camaro, ovviamente: era il suo territorio, dopotutto. Ma nella jeep c’era molto spazio in alto e il tetto era così sottile che, se ce ne fosse stata la necessità, l’avrebbe potuto squarciare con gli artigli.

Quando sollevò le palpebre, vide con la coda dell’occhio che l’altro lo stesse osservando, ma quando si voltò per rivolgergli un’occhiata incuriosita, Stiles distolse subito lo sguardo, osservando la rete che divideva la parte posteriore della volante da quella anteriore; sollevò una mano e cominciò a infilarci un dito, seguendo i fili di metallo incurvato, come se fossero improvvisamente interessanti, mentre le sue guance prendevano colore.

Dato che Stiles sembrava determinato a non guardarlo di nuovo, lui colse l’opportunità di osservarlo senza riserve. Non ne aveva mai avuto l’occasione, prima d’ora, almeno non da così vicino e senza questioni di vita o di morte che richiedevano la loro attenzione immediata. Esaminò i dettagli più fini: la costellazione di nei sulla sua guancia e sulla gola, il modo in cui le ciglia seguivano i movimenti continui dei suoi occhi; il modo in cui i capelli proprio dietro all’orecchio non crescevano nello stesso verso degli altri. Era raro trovarsi così vicini senza che uno dei due dovesse stare attento alla strada. Non poteva guardarlo senza essere notato, quando c’erano anche gli altri. A proposito… Alzò lo sguardo sullo specchietto retrovisore e incontrò lo sguardo dello sceriffo, concentrato su di lui, distaccato e pensoso.

Voltò la testa, decidendo che fosse meglio adattare lo sguardo al mondo buio fuori dai finestrini, mentre si dirigevano verso la casa degli Stilinski. Si spostò, cercando di trovare una posizione un po’ più comoda, benché i sedili posteriori di un’auto simile fossero stati progettati con l’obiettivo opposto.

Quando si fermarono sul vialetto, Derek tirò la maniglia; Stiles sghignazzò piano quando non successe niente e aspettò pazientemente che suo padre li facesse uscire. Derek pensò che ciò significasse che aveva passato troppo tempo nel retro della volante… probabilmente per dei buoni motivi. Lo sceriffo scese e aprì la portiera per loro. Lui iniziò a uscire e Stiles si affrettò a scivolare sui sedili dietro di lui, urtandolo mentre lo seguiva a ruota per scendere, atterrando sul prato in tutta fretta come se temesse che gli chiudesse la portiera in faccia, intrappolandolo dentro per scherzo.

Se solo ci avesse pensato…

Osservò la portiera con un piccolo ghigno mentre la chiudeva.

“Ti va una tazza di caffè, figliolo?” chiese lo sceriffo.

Passarono un paio di secondi di silenzio prima che Derek si rendesse conto che aveva parlato con lui e non con suo figlio, che aveva iniziato ad avvicinarsi allo sceriffo. Rivolse lo sguardo alla luce calda del portico e al gentile sorriso d’invito sul viso dell’uomo. Il desiderio di entrare sembrò strattonargli il petto. Fece un passo indietro.

“Non…” _Non voglio andarmene_ , pensò, non riuscendo a dire nulla. _Non so come rimanere_. Esitò, passando lo sguardo su Stiles, che lo stava guardando con un’espressione indecifrabile.

Stiles accennò a fare un passo verso di lui e, quando Derek portò lo sguardo sullo sceriffo, anche il ragazzo si guardò alle spalle, schiudendo le labbra per dire parole che non uscirono. Iniziò invece a strofinarsi le maniche della camicia.

Suo padre lo guardò con aria pensierosa. Poi, con un’espressione lievemente agrodolce e stanca, gli diede una pacca sulla spalla e si voltò, continuando a dirigersi verso la casa e lasciandoli da soli. A quell’ora tarda c’era solo il silenzio di un quartiere tranquillo più del solito. C’era il leggero sibilo di un irrigatore che stava inzuppando il prato di un vicino, l’odore di erba ben curata. Ma allo stesso tempo era un ambiente alieno.

_Questo non è il posto per me._

Però sarebbe stato da maleducati andarsene e basta. E poi… Stiles probabilmente non gliel’avrebbe permesso, neanche se ci avesse provato. Era un ragazzo persistente. Quello gli si avvicinò, attraversando di nuovo il prato fino ad arrivargli di fronte, strattonando pigramente le maniche della camicia. Deglutì, alzando lo sguardo sul viso di Derek. Sembrava che stesse facendo fatica a trovare le parole, ma alla fine ne disse due.

“Non andare.”

Sembrava tanto sorpreso quanto lui.

Derek lo fissò, corrugando la fronte più che altro a causa delle emozioni contrastanti che sentiva e della confusione, che non per disappunto. Non che saperlo avesse qualche effetto sulla sua espressione.

“Insomma- So che probabilmente sei stanco e vuoi andare a casa, ma… Puoi entrare. Se vuoi. Il caffè che prepara mio papà fa schifo, ma è…” Arrossì, rivolgendo lo sguardo su un punto sopra la spalla di Derek, sollevando una mano per grattarsi la nuca. Si schiarì la gola e infine aggiunse: “Ma è caldo.”

Probabilmente faceva freddo, qui fuori. Non se n’era accorto, nonostante il vento che s’infilava tra i suoi capelli. Stiles probabilmente lo sentiva, con addosso solo la camicia di flanella su una maglietta a maniche lunghe, le stesse di quella mattina. Fece istintivamente un passo in avanti, bloccando il vento che colpiva direttamente il corpo snello dell’altro.

Stiles emise un piccolo suono quando non fu più investito dalle folate d’aria, poi lo guardò in volto con un sorriso. Derek aprì la bocca per rifiutare l’invito, ma si ritrovò a dire: “Okay.” Ammiccò, girandosi per guardare in cagnesco il terreno accanto ai suoi piedi, incredulo, per poi rivolgere il suo cipiglio verso Stiles.

Quello deglutì di nuovo; aveva sgranato gli occhi come se anche lui non credesse alla sua risposta, poi fece un passo indietro. “Bene.”

Si voltò e s’incamminò verso l’ingresso, con Derek che lo seguiva. Quando entrarono, in casa regnava il silenzio, fatta eccezione per i sibili e i gorgoglii della macchina del caffè in cucina. Lo sceriffo sollevò la testa quando entrarono e si allontanò dal bancone, andando loro incontro nel corridoio. Passò lo sguardo dall’uno all’altro mentre si avvicinava.

“Sapete che vi dico? Oggi mi ha distrutto,” disse, senza riuscire ad avere un tono davvero esausto. “Ma tu dovresti rimanere a bere una tazza di caffè prima di salire in macchina e tornare a casa, Derek.”

Lui impallidì, non riuscendo a spiccicare parola, per poi sforzarsi di annuire e rispondere: “Grazie, farò così.”

L’altro lo guardò negli occhi con fermezza per qualche secondo, poi passò lo sguardo su entrambi e fece un unico cenno con la testa. A quel punto si voltò e iniziò a salire le scale per andare in camera sua.

Derek non si era perso il modo sottinteso in cui gli aveva dato il permesso di… beh, non ne era del tutto sicuro, forse gli stava solo dimostrando di fidarsi ad averlo in casa come ospite ora che sapeva quale fosse la sua natura. Ma… beh, sembrava che parte del messaggio silenzioso fosse l’autorizzazione a passare del tempo praticamente da solo con suo figlio. Il che era un concetto quasi troppo travolgente per poterlo comprendere.

Ma, quando si voltò verso Stiles, sembrava che il permesso di stare insieme gli fosse completamente sfuggito. Era troppo occupato a mordersi le labbra, trattenendo una risata. “Non sei venuto in macchina, vero?”

Sorpreso, anche lui trattenne un sorriso. “No.”

“Forza,” disse, indicando con un cenno del capo la cucina, invece di usare le mani, preferendo tenerle in tasca come se fosse ancora infreddolito. Gli fece venire voglia di avvolgere le braccia intorno a lui e condividere il proprio calore; era un pensiero così pericoloso che decise d’imitarlo e mettersi le mani in tasca anche lui.

Rimasero in piedi per qualche minuto, uno di fianco all’altro, a osservare la macchina del caffè che finiva di gorgogliare.

“Grazie,” disse tutto d’un tratto Stiles.

Lui lo guardò con aria confusa.

“Per, sai, per aver aiutato mio papà.”

Lui ammiccò, schiudendo le labbra per dire qualcosa, ma non sapeva _cosa_. Così fece spallucce e annuì con decisione, corrugando la fronte quando la caraffa iniziò a sputacchiare quando finì l’acqua.

L’altro non aspettò che finisse di gocciolare. Aprì un armadietto e prese due tazze, poi estrasse la caraffa da sotto al filtro e versò il caffè, mentre le gocce continuavano a cadere sulla piastra calda, dove sfrigolavano fino a evaporare del tutto. Riempite le tazze, gliene passò una per poi dedicarsi con entusiasmo alla sua.

Quando si portò la tazza alle labbra, emise un suono di piacere tale che Derek dovette fare uno sforzo per impedirsi d’immaginare cos’altro potesse provocare una reazione simile. Non riuscì però a fermare l’inalazione impulsiva, cercando implicitamente nell’aria tracce di eccitazione. Trovò il solito mix di spezie, sangue e vecchi libri che permeava Stiles.

“Per caso hai… hai usato cenere di recente?” chiese, rendendosi conto che l’odore di quel componente fosse molto più tenue, adesso. O forse era solo stato coperto dal caffè.

L’altro scrollò le spalle. “Beh, c’era della cenere di sequoia nel composto che ho usato per Erica.”

Lui annuì lentamente. “Forse era quello.”

Stiles lo osservò con le sopracciglia sollevate. “Quello cosa?”

“Sapevi di- Avevo sentito più cenere. Prima.”

“Oh mio Dio, seriamente? Devo farmi tre docce al giorno quando sono attorno a voi, è da matti!” esclamò, gemendo.

“No, non intendo- Non stavo cercando di _annusarti_ ,” disse, il che non migliorava la situazione, e a giudicare dalla smorfia che gli stava rivolgendo, Stiles concordava. Lo vide arrossire, nascondendo il viso dietro la tazza. “Intendo quando ero- quando eravamo all’ospedale. Stavo cercando di isolare gli odori,” disse infine, strofinandosi lentamente le mani sulla faccia.

“Oh,” mormorò. “Capito.”

Ci fu un silenzio imbarazzante e Derek fissò il proprio caffè, frustrato.

“Il tuo odore va bene,” borbottò.

Andava più che bene. Ma quello non lo disse.

Sembrava che Stiles non avesse idea di cosa dire – e chi poteva biasimarlo? Tornarono entrambi a sorseggiare in silenzio il caffè. L’altro aveva ragione: faceva schifo, aveva un sapore stantio e probabilmente era di una di quelle marche che trasmettevano spot con canzoncine insopportabili in TV. Ma era caldo.

Alla fine svuotarono sia le tazze che la caraffa. Non sapeva quanto tempo fosse passato, ma si stava facendo tardi. Posò la sua sul bancone e scoccò un’occhiata a Stiles, per poi raddrizzarsi la manica, che si era leggermente spiegazzata all’altezza del gomito.

“Dovrei andare,” disse improvvisamente, incerto su come congedarsi da un invito a bere un caffè.

“Fa piuttosto freddo, fuori. Posso darti un passaggio?”

Derek lo guardò, lievemente offeso e incredulo che Stiles non si fosse accorto che le temperature basse non gli davano alcun fastidio, almeno non quanto ne dessero a un umano pelle e ossa. Ma si accorse che l’altro lo stesse guardando con… qualcosa negli occhi. Non era pietà, né senso del dovere o un’altra delle cose che si sarebbe aspettato di trovarvi. Assomigliava di più a… speranza.

“Okay,” si ritrovò a rispondere, con la bocca che per la seconda volta quella sera decideva per lui cosa dire. Si chiese se era così che si sentisse Stiles di solito o se davvero la sua mente andasse a una velocità tale che lo rendesse inevitabile.

“Figo. Farò meglio a…” abbandonò la sua tazza ed estrasse il cellulare da una tasca, digitando le parole di un messaggio e borbottando al contempo quello che scriveva: “Accompagno Derek a casa. Torno tra poco a meno che non mi mangino gli zombie il che sarebbe assolutamente possibile ma non probabile. Ti voglio bene.”

Non riuscì a farne a meno: sorrise. “Tu sai che gli farai venire un infarto,” lo rimproverò, allungando una mano verso il telefonino datato che usava di recente per cercare d’impedirgli di finire e inviare quell’orribile SMS a suo padre, che era già stressato abbastanza per conto suo.

L’altro lo scostò, ghignando – per poi fissarlo a bocca aperta. “Oh mio Dio, stai sorridendo?” Derek si affrettò ad abbassare gli angoli della bocca, ma Stiles gli si stava già avvicinando, esclamando: “Sì! Stavi davvero sorridendo e senza neanche dover sedurre qualcuno in quel tuo modo inquietante! Fallo ancora!” ordinò, scattando in avanti.

Lui schiaffeggiò via le sue mani, che continuavano a toccargli la faccia e spingergli le guance, ma Stiles era persistente e continuò a cercare di rimodellare la sua espressione ridendo a crepapelle. Si bloccò quando Derek decise di aprire la bocca e affondare i denti nella parte carnosa di una delle mani, tra pollice e indice, reagendo d’istinto. Non morse con forza; si limitò a tenerlo fermo. Si rese conto in quel momento che il suo cuore stesse battendo più velocemente del dovuto.

“O anche no,” disse Stiles, guardandolo con occhi spalancati e un sorriso spericolato.

Gli venne voglia di cancellarlo con un bacio. Voleva leccare la pelle della sua bocca. Voleva… _Voleva_. Quando gli afferrò il polso per spostare la mano e _prendersi_ quello che bramava, usò troppa forza su quella parte ancora in via di guarigione e Stiles fece una smorfia di dolore, emettendo un piccolo gemito. Lo lasciò andare all’istante, indietreggiando. Sentì la vivida traccia di sangue fresco nell’aria, mentre l’altro si teneva il polso con l’altra mano e respirava lentamente per calmarsi; Derek rimase lì impalato, immobile.

“Cazzo. Scusa. Ehm… Dammi solo un secondo per…” disse Stiles, cercando di riprendersi; il suo pallore però non migliorava. Derek non capiva perché si stesse scusando, quando avrebbe dovuto essere lui a farlo. Avrebbe dovuto chiedere perdono.

“Dovresti andare a letto,” disse invece, per poi voltarsi e uscire a grandi falcate dalla cucina. Il pulsare del suo cuore, la consapevolezza che tutto quello che toccava finiva in dolore… lo spingevano a uscire, verso la notte e l’aria, in modo da scappare. Correre via.

Non conosceva alcun altro modo di andarsene.

 


	7. Chapter 7

 

Derek non vide Stiles per il resto della settimana, il che non era sorprendente dato che lui e gli altri dovevano andare a scuola.

Ma, venerdì sera, il branco si riunì a casa sua come al solito. Questa volta non c’erano film da guardare e popcorn. Il nuovo pericolo in città era serio e dovevano proteggere se stessi, gli altri membri del branco e Beacon Hills. A dirla tutta, non smettevano mai di farlo, cambiava solo l’intensità dei loro sforzi.

Erica arrivò direttamente da scuola, facendosi accompagnare da Stiles, dato che lui non avrebbe partecipato agli allenamenti di lacrosse questa settimana. Derek rimase in disparte, lasciando che entrassero da soli, anche se Stiles rivolse un saluto esitante verso la scala che portava di sopra. Era ancora seccato con se stesso per quello che era successo quella notte. Non avrebbe mai dovuto lasciarsi tentare a entrare nella casa degli Stilinski o permettersi di toccarlo in quel modo. Aveva solo causato dolore, come al solito.

Rimase nascosto al piano di sopra, osservandoli entrare invece di andare ad accoglierli. Finirono per raggomitolarsi sul divano a studiare; gli piaceva il fatto che l’odore del branco sarebbe rimasto su Stiles, ma allo stesso tempo lo frustrava che… beh, che non potesse essere _lui_ a imporre la traccia di appartenenza, per una serie di motivi.

Isaac, Boyd, Scott e Allison arrivarono tutti insieme non appena finirono gli allenamenti. I ragazzi non si erano neanche presi la briga di farsi la doccia, il che tendeva ad accadere ogni volta che c’era una buona scusa: ai licantropi non piaceva lavare via il sudore sano. Il puzzo di paura o lotta o rabbia era una questione del tutto diversa, ma quando si trattava di sudore pulito, derivato da un’attività fisica… in segreto lo adoravano tutti. E poi rafforzava l’odore del branco in casa.

Non ci misero molto a sistemarsi, avvicinando le sedie meno malconce al divano dopo che ogni centimetro libero dei cuscini fu occupato. Solo a quel punto scese. Cercò di non avvertire il peso dello sguardo di Stiles su di sé.

“Allora, siamo tutti a conoscenza delle profanazioni al cimitero,” iniziò. Guardò Erica stringere il ginocchio di Stiles con affetto e gratitudine, al che il ragazzo le sorrise. Smorzò la fitta di gelosia che s’innescò quando vide quello scambio. “Ma ci sono stati dei nuovi sviluppi. Per prima cosa, dovete sapere che a causa degli avvenimenti del fine settimana scorso, lo sceriffo ha scoperto la nostra esistenza.”

Quell’informazione attraversò gradualmente ogni membro. Erica rivolse un’occhiata preoccupata e contrita verso Stiles. Isaac assunse un’espressione un po’ impaurita.

Stiles si schiarì la gola e aggiunse: “Mi spiace, ragazzi. Sa di me e che Derek e Erica sono lupi mannari. Non abbiamo parlato in modo esplicito di voi per non farlo affogare in tutte queste nuove informazioni, ma… beh, trovare indizi e arrivare alla verità è il suo lavoro, quindi…” fece spallucce e rivolse agli altri una smorfia di vago disagio.

Boyd gli mise una mano sulla spalla e quello sollevò la testa per rivolgergli un sorriso grato.

“Il lato positivo è che adesso è più disponibile a condividere informazioni su avvenimenti strani,” continuò Derek, felice che nessuno di loro sembrasse aver accolto negativamente la notizia, benché Isaac sembrasse meno a suo agio rispetto agli altri – il che era comprensibile. A dirla tutta, gli altri ragazzi sembravano sollevati. Di certo questo cambiamento avrebbe reso più facile sbrogliare eventuali problemi con la legge.

“Sì, ha perfino portato me e Derek a una scena del crimine all’ospedale!” intervenne Stiles, con un tono che ancora esprimeva sorpresa per essere stato incluso.

Scott, d’altro canto, assunse un’espressione indignata quando guardò l’altro. “Amico…”

“Ehi, è quello che succede quando mi dai buca per il giro di ronda,” rispose, facendo una smorfia e guadagnandosi un broncio da parte del migliore amico, il quale assunse un’aria colpevole quasi immediatamente.

“E cos’ha a che fare con noi?” chiese Isaac, con ancora le braccia avvolte attorno al torace in modo protettivo.

“Qualcuno ha rubato decine di litri di sangue,” spiegò Derek. “E la scena era sospetta.”

“Oh! Poi quella stessa notte è scomparso un cadavere all’obitorio,” aggiunse Stiles.

Lui si girò a guardarlo di scatto, sorpreso.

L’altro fece una smorfia e spiegò: “Non se ne sono accorti subito perché non c’erano danni o roba simile.”

Corrugò la fronte, incerto sul motivo per cui si sentisse deluso.

“Perché dovrebbero aver bisogno di un cadavere?” chiese Scott con tono incredulo. Allison gli diede delle pacche sul braccio, turbata perché lui era turbato. A volte avrebbe potuto passare anche lei per un licantropo.

Stiles si morse il labbro, ignorando la domanda e guardando Derek. “Mio papà me l’ha detto solo oggi,” spiegò con tono preoccupato.

Lui si limitò a scostare lo sguardo, non sapendo come reagire all’espressione che gli stava rivolgendo.

“Non può essere per nulla di buono,” intervenne Boyd.

Isaac emise un lungo sospiro, sollevando le sopracciglia e raggomitolandosi ancora di più su se stesso. Erica gli posò una mano sulla nuca e iniziò a muoverla in circolo, cercando di rassicurarlo.

“Abbiamo dato un’occhiata in giro, ma non abbiamo trovato niente,” disse Stiles. “Ma possiamo dire che non sono stati vampiri.”

“Perché non si tratta mai di vampiri…” affermò Boyd, con tono del tutto indifferente.

Stiles roteò gli occhi. “Va bene, ma è stato _qualcuno_ , okay?”

“L’unico altro indizio che abbiamo è che c’era di certo odore di cenere alla scena del crimine.”

“Quindi, mettendo insieme i pezzi,” continuò l’altro, con voce abbastanza sicura, malgrado una lieve esitazione, “probabilmente abbiamo a che fare con praticanti di magia di qualche tipo. Che conoscono bene i veleni e sanno che c’è un branco in città. Dovete tutti fare molta attenzione, tipo… non so, non mangiate niente che non abbiate preparato voi e non toccate oggetti sospetti, se potete evitarlo. Cose così.”

“Pensi che cercheranno di attaccarci?” chiese Scott con espressione cupa.

Derek scosse la testa, sporgendosi in avanti e appoggiando i gomiti sulle ginocchia. “Non penso che sappiano _chi_ siamo, ma se non sono solo di passaggio, sono certo che prima o poi scopriranno le nostre identità.”

Avevano tutti espressioni tese e si stavano scambiando sguardi preoccupati, ma Erica sollevò il mento. “E allora perché non attacchiamo noi per primi?”

Allison sollevò le sopracciglia, pronta a concordare.

“Non abbiamo modo di rintracciarli.”

“Non saprei… Stiles ha un odore abbastanza… stregoso,” intervenne Boyd, inspirando velocemente come a sottolineare la sua osservazione. Gli altri lupi lo imitarono, con vari livelli di sorpresa e concordando con lui. Stiles alzò gli occhi al cielo.

“È vero, è possibile identificarli da vicino dall’odore di erbe e cenere,” ammise Derek, “ma non è duraturo. L’ho sentito all’ospedale, ma non sono riuscito a seguirlo, non ce n’era più traccia già oltre la porta del laboratorio. Quindi affidatevi all’olfatto e state all’erta.”

“Magari posso dare un’occhiata al materiale della mia famiglia, vedere se ci sono informazioni su… beh, su qualunque cosa possa essere rilevante,” propose timidamente Allison, guadagnandosi un sorriso abbagliante da parte di Scott. “Vi ricordare qualche dettaglio della notte al cimitero?” chiese, rivolgendo con fare incerto lo sguardo verso Erica, sistemandosi una ciocca dietro a un orecchio. “Mi dispiace che non c’eravamo.”

“È stata una donna a spararmi. Non ho notato niente di lei a parte la pistola,” rispose Erica, parlando succintamente, come se non fosse una cosa importante. Il che significava che per lei lo era.

Boyd annuì. “C’erano almeno altre tre persone con lei, ma non appena ci hanno visto hanno preso i loro borsoni e se la sono data a gambe.”

“Beh, aspetta un attimo: i borsoni avevano un odore particolare?” domandò Stiles.

Scosse la testa. “Ho sentito solo cenere. E la mattina dopo non abbiamo trovato altri odori nel magazzino.”

L’altro sospirò, deluso. “Okay, vedremo cosa riesco a trovare.”

“Voi altri affinate i sensi. State attenti, d’accordo? E rimanete insieme. Non voglio che nessuno se ne vada in giro da solo, se si può evitare.”

Aspettò che tutti, compreso Stiles, gli dessero segno d’aver capito, poi concluse in anticipo il loro incontro.

Quando i ragazzi iniziarono a uscire, Stiles rimase un po’ indietro, guardandolo con un’espressione che indicava che gli volesse dire qualcosa, ma che non sapeva come o non voleva farlo di fronte agli altri. A Derek andava benissimo. Gli rivolse un cenno di saluto mentre Erica gli metteva un braccio attorno alle spalle, incoraggiandolo a dirigersi verso la porta, mentre Derek scivolava verso il retro.

E se durante il suo giro di ronda, quella notte, passò più volte davanti alla casa degli Stilinski… beh, si stava soltanto prendendo cura dei membri del suo branco.

 

Quando Stiles aprì la porta d’ingresso, vide che suo padre stava finendo di scendere dalle scale; aveva addosso abiti civili e sembrava che si fosse appena fatto la doccia dopo una lunga giornata a lavoro.

“Figliolo,” gli disse a mo’ di saluto.

Lui chiuse la porta. “Ehi, papà.”

Aspettò che lo superasse, in modo da poter avere spazio per salire le scale, ma c’era qualcosa di diverso nel modo in cui suo padre lo stava guardando. Era nuovo e un po’ tormentato.

Lui gli rivolse una smorfia comprensiva. Ora che non doveva occuparsi di scene del crimine e affari urgenti com’era sua abitudine, sembrava che l’esistenza del sovrannaturale si stesse facendo sentire. “Vuoi parlarne un po’?” chiese Stiles, benché gli sarebbe piaciuto evitare del tutto la faccenda.

L’altro fece una smorfia seccata e scosse la testa. “No, non direi.”

“Bene! Ci vedia-”

“Ma,” lo interruppe suo padre arricciando il naso, “credo che sarebbe meglio se io e te facessimo due chiacchiere.”

Lui sospirò e gli rivolse un sorriso ironico, annuendo. Doveva ammettere di essere d’accordo. Si diresse in cucina e si sedette al tavolo: se dovevano parlare per un po’, non era dell’umore di assecondare la tradizione di famiglia di starsene in piedi lì impalati e con aria impacciata. Suo papà lo imitò qualche secondo dopo, scegliendo la sua solita sedia.

Stiles gli rivolse un piccolo sorriso, tamburellando piano i pollici sulla superficie di legno.

“Come sta andando?” chiese quello, abbassando lo sguardo sui suoi avambracci bendati.

“Bene. No, davvero! È solo che aspettare di guarire può essere palloso quando la maggior parte dei tuoi amici sono licantropi.” Suo padre inarcò un sopracciglio con aria incuriosita. “Guariscono molto in fretta,” spiegò. “Hai presente quegli effetti inquietanti in _Terminator 2_?”

L’altro corrugò la fronte. “E da quanto ho capito vi capita spesso? Ti succede di…” Si accigliò ulteriormente. “Quanto _spesso_ ti ritrovi in via di guarigione?”

“Di solito non è _così_ ,” tentò di minimizzare.

“Così violento e sanguinoso e illegale?” ribatté suo padre, rivolgendogli un’espressione poco convinta.

Lui fece una smorfia contrita. “Beh, okay, è quasi sempre _così_. È solo che- _la mia magia_ non lo è,” disse, indicandosi le braccia. “Dico sul serio. La maggior parte delle volte, almeno. Questa era un’emergenza.”

“Erica,” confermò l’altro. “Come sta?”

“Bene. Ha di nuovo tutto perfetto,” rispose, lasciandosi scappare un sorrisetto alla battuta comprensibile solo per loro due.

Suo papà si limitò a sollevare un sopracciglio con fare scettico, ma scosse anche la testa, lasciando quell’argomento per un altro giorno. Aveva cose più importanti a cui pensare. “La tua magia.”

“Già.”

Scosse la testa lentamente, poi si fissò la mano sinistra, toccando con il pollice la fede d’oro segnata dal tempo. Strinse le labbra, ammiccando e inclinando la testa all’indietro. Poi osservò Stiles. “Aspetta qui.”

Quindi si alzò e salì le scale. Stiles inclinò la sedia all’indietro per cercare di vedere o sentire qualcosa, ma non successe niente che l’aiutasse a capirci granché per qualche minuto; poi vide suo padre scendere con un mano un bauletto di legno intagliato.

Era antico. E riuscì immediatamente ad avvertire gli aloni di significato che lo avvolgevano, stuzzicando i suoi sensi. Suo padre glielo portò, posandolo sul tavolo di fronte a lui, e Stiles lasciò che la sedia ricadesse in avanti, poggiandosi ora su tutte e quattro le gambe.

“Era di tua madre.”

Lo guardò con occhi sgranati, mentre quell’informazione gli faceva accelerare i battiti del cuore man mano che s’inabissava nella sua coscienza, appigliandosi a un centinaio di nuove domande man mano che andava a fondo. L’energia che circondava la scatola era positiva. Quasi familiare. Moriva dalla voglia di toccarla.

Suo padre si risedette con un sospiro stanco. “Lei… Molto tempo fa, mi disse che era un prezioso cimelio della sua famiglia. Mi disse che era magico. Al tempo pensai che intendesse una qualche antica tradizione o superstizione, non che…” fece dei vaghi gesti nell’aria, ma quello che intendeva era comunque chiaro. “E lei me lo lasciò credere. Ma a volte lo tirava fuori e lo guardava come se contenesse qualche segreto. Lo faceva più di frequente dopo la tua nascita. Tutte le volte che chiedevo perché lo facesse, lei si limitava a sorridere con aria misteriosa.”

Stiles non riusciva più a resistere: allungò una mano verso il legno scuro e dagli intagli complessi. Alcuni punti avevano una sfumatura di un rosso intenso che sembrava quasi viola, mentre altri erano di un castano profondissimo. Era un contrasto magnifico ed era tutto legno naturale, non era stato verniciato, sulla superficie c’erano solo strati lucidi di lacca a base di olio. Quando i polpastrelli lo toccarono, avvertì un lieve formicolio. Non era spiacevole, ma inalò per la sorpresa. La sensazione non era neanche neutra… era stratificata, profonda, e più toccava il bauletto, più si diffondeva in lui. Gli sembrava di sentire le energie di altre persone. Persone che magari gli assomigliavano. E forse… anzi, _probabilmente_ anche quella di sua madre!

Sbatté le palpebre per tenere a bada le lacrime, passando le dita sulle incisioni. Alcuni dei simboli intagliati nel legno gli erano quasi familiari, derivando da antichi simboli di protezione. Doveva studiarli tutti. Magari ne avrebbe incorporati un po’ in disegni da farsi tatuare più avanti… Magari ne avrebbe creato uno speciale per sua madre. Aveva così tante domande che gli si era incartata la lingua.

Suo padre si schiarì la gola, continuando a raccontare. “Verso la fine, mi disse molte volte che era importante che lo tenessi al sicuro per te, ma che non te lo dessi troppo presto.” Emise una debole risata, scuotendo la testa. “E quando le chiedevo cosa intendesse, si limitava a fare quel suo piccolo sorriso misterioso e a dirmi che avrei saputo quando dartelo. A quanto pare aveva ragione.”

Condivisero un sorriso agrodolce. Di certo corrispondeva a quello che si ricordava Stiles. Da piccolo, quando stava crescendo, ogni volta che aveva una domanda e chiedeva allo sceriffo, otteneva una risposta diretta; sua mamma, invece, lo lasciava sempre con altri dubbi.

Poi era diventato suo padre a non avere altro che domande. Lo vide osservare di nuovo il bauletto, per poi corrugare la fronte e appoggiarsi allo schienale. “Quindi. Esattamente _quanti_ dei tuoi amici sono lupi mannari?” chiese, pronunciando con cautela le ultime due parole, come se ancora non riuscisse a credere di averle dette in tutta serietà.

Lui arricciò un attimo il naso, contando. “Ehm, cinque. O sette. Dipende da quanto precisamente definisci il termine ‘amici’.” Lo sceriffo lo guardò con fare esasperato, ma lui roteò gli occhi e spiegò: “Jackson è uno stronzo. E Peter uno psicopatico.”

“Peter Hale?” intervenne l’altro, con tono incredulo. “Il paziente in coma comparso.”

“Già. È stato lui a uccidere Laura Hale quando gli mancavano ancora più rotelle.”

“Ma Laura è stata uccisa da un…”

“Lupo,” confermò lui. “Capisci che intendo?”

“Stiles… So che ti piace usare definizioni insolite anche per le parole più comuni, ma come fa quell’uomo ad _avvicinarsi_ alla categoria ‘amici’?”

Stiles accartocciò il viso in una smorfia, pensando a come rispondere. “È solo… molto complicato. E all’epoca era ancora parecchio incasinato. Okay, lo è _ancora_ , ma continua a insistere che tutto sarà risolto grazie alla plasticità cerebrale, prima o poi. Ci crederò quando lo vedrò. Comunque, se ne sono andati entrambi da Beacon Hills per cercare di mettere a posto le loro vite, quindi per ora non devi preoccuparti di loro.”

Suo padre scosse la testa. “E gli altri?”

Sospirò. “Beh, non spetterebbe a me vuotare il sacco, ma ho già detto loro che è il tuo lavoro scoprire la verità e che avresti capito tutto alla fine, quindi tanto vale risparmiarti la fatica. Ma, seriamente, papà: a volte più roba sai, più la situazione diventa pericolosa. È per questo che non ti ho detto tutto prima.”

L’altro scosse di nuovo la testa. “Non so, figliolo. A me sembra che sarebbe stato meglio se fossi stato al corrente di tutto. Per esempio: quanti dei miei casi avevano a che fare con il branco?”

Lui emise uno sbuffo ironico. “Un macello. Hai presente quanto spesso mi faccio vedere a una scena del crimine?”

Lo sceriffo lo fissò, per poi sollevare lo sguardo con un sospiro esasperato. “Il nightclub.”

“Già.”

“E l’omicidio di quel bidello.”

Annuì.

“L’attacco alla signorina Martin?”

“Sì… E quello che è successo con Matt. E il motivo per cui ho rapito Jackson. E il negozio di DVD a noleggio. E Kate Argent. Onestamente, ci sono così tanti altri casi che me ne ricordo a malapena,” disse, contandoli uno a uno sulle dita.

Suo padre emise un respiro teso. “Quindi… suppongo che anche Scott ci sia dentro fino al collo.”

“Sì. È stato morso all’inizio, quando è iniziato tutto, dopo l’uccisione di Laura. E Melissa sa tutto, per tua informazione. La rivelazione è stata dura per lei,” aggiunse, lievemente distratto dal bauletto tra le sue mani.

“In che modo è stata… No, aspetta. Lasciamo perdere. Ne parlerò con lei dopo,” disse, scuotendo la testa. Rifletté per un attimo, poi chiese: “E Allison?”

“A dire la verità, no!” rispose con una risata. “Ma viene da una famiglia di cacciatori. Sono persone che credono di avere il dovere di tenere sotto controllo gli esseri sovrannaturali. Che in principio può anche sembrare una buona cosa, ma la pratica ha parecchi difetti. Come quando Victoria Argent ha tentato di uccidere Scott o quello che è successo con ‘i ragazzi dell’altra squadra di lacrosse’,” disse, mimando le virgolette con le dita. “Oh, e non dimentichiamoci di quando Kate Argent ha ucciso gli Hale incendiando la loro casa, benché sapesse che dentro ci fossero anche umani e bambini,” aggiunse, mentre la sua espressione s’incupiva e la rabbia gli ribolliva nel petto, come succedeva sempre quando pensava a quell’evento.

Questa volta, però, il formicolio che sentiva sui polpastrelli a contatto con il legno reagì alla sua emozione: allontanò velocemente le mani quando comparvero delle scintille tra le dita e la scatola. Le scosse quando notò un residuo di luce ambrata sulle punte, sforzandosi di calmarsi. Gli oggetti magici non andavano granché d’accordo con le emozioni incontrollate. Scoccò un’occhiata preoccupata verso suo padre, ma quello non lo stava guardando: aveva appoggiato la fronte sulle mani, intento ad assorbire quelle nuove informazioni.

Stiles sospirò, massaggiandosi le mani e assicurandosi che l’energia venisse riassorbita o si disperdesse nell’ambiente, per poi posarne una sulla spalla di suo padre, cercando di dargli conforto. Erano troppe rivelazioni in una volta sola. Era ora di concludere la conversazione e dargli una risposta diretta, invece di imitare il metodo sua madre. “Comunque, anche Lydia è umana, ma è al corrente di tutto. Isaac, Boyd ed Erica sono licantropi, fanno parte del branco di Derek. E la lista delle persone che sanno la verità è finita.”

“Come faccio…” iniziò, per poi interrompersi. “Non dovresti aver affrontato tutto da solo.”

“Non lo sono stato. Solo, intendo. Scott è stato al mio fianco dall’inizio.” Come anche Derek, ma non menzionò quel dettaglio, data l’attenzione che suo padre aveva dedicato al loro rapporto quella sera di qualche giorno prima. “È un sacco da digerire, lo so. Ma io ho avuto un anno e mezzo per venire a conti con tutto.”

“Stiles, hai solo diciassette anni.”

Lui scoppiò a ridere. “Perché, tra sei mesi quando ne avrò diciotto sarà magicamente più facile gestire tutta la situazione? O devo aspettare i ventun anni affinché il mondo sovrannaturale sia improvvisamente una passeggiata?”

Suo padre sollevò le sopracciglia e inclinò la testa in avanti, ammettendo che avesse ragione. “Beh, l’età magica non è ventuno, perché anche averne quarantacinque non aiuta,” affermò, rivolgendogli un sorriso ironico.

“Bene,” disse Stiles, battendo le mani. “Questo è quanto.”

Si alzò in piedi e suo padre fece lo stesso. Ma prima che potesse svignarsela, l’altro gli posò una mano sulla spalla. “Promettimi solo… che farai attenzione,” disse, osservando il bauletto con la fronte aggrottata.

Lui esitò, perché non era sempre possibile essere cauto quando cercava d’insegnarsi a usare la magia, ma l’espressione sul suo viso non gli lasciò scelta e disse: “Lo prometto.”

 

Cenarono insieme, scegliendo argomenti di conversazione che non avessero nulla a che fare con il sovrannaturale. E, stranamente, per Stiles fu più facile del solito parlare con lui. Ora che non si doveva preoccupare di cosa poteva dire o meno di fronte al padre e al suo acume, riusciva a rilassarsi di più e sospettava che, dal punto di vista dell’altro, non dover tentare di capire cosa gli stesse tenendo nascosto alleviasse molta tensione.

Parlarono delle sue ultime avventure nei recessi di _Wikipedia_ e del nuovo agente dell’ufficio dello sceriffo, di cosa dovevano andare a comprare per rimpolpare la dispensa e se tenere o meno il loro abbonamento alla TV via cavo.

Alla fine andarono entrambi nelle rispettive camere. Il bauletto che aveva lasciato sulla scrivania attirò immediatamente la sua attenzione. Si chiese come avesse fatto a non trovarlo prima, dato il modo in cui lo chiamava a sé. Forse non aveva avuto alcun effetto su di lui prima perché non aveva ancora governato i suoi poteri. A ogni modo, il legno sembrava emettere un lieve bagliore nella stanza buia, prima ancora che accendesse la luce.

Si sedette davanti alla scrivania, studiando per un po’ l’esterno della scatola prima di allungare finalmente le mani verso le semplici fibbie che la chiudevano. Le cose che non erano chiuse a chiave normalmente non erano pericolose. O almeno fu quello che si disse. Il coperchio si aprì senza intoppi: il bordo interno era ricoperto di pelle, mentre il resto della superficie era foderato di velluto. Conteneva un piccolo mortaio con tanto di pestello, accanto a una serie di piccoli pezzi d’osso rettangolari sui quali erano incise delle rune, ognuna delle quali aveva una risonanza magica propria, come sentì quando le sfiorò con le dita. Erano tutte in una ciotola dello stesso materiale.

Ma l’oggetto più entusiasmante di tutti era un libro, spesso e rilegato in pelle, decorato con motivi intricati quasi quanto quelli sul legno.

S’impose di prendersi del tempo per esaminare tutti gli oggetti, cercando di annotare le sue osservazioni sul piccolo blocco che teneva su di sé la maggior parte del tempo, sapendo di doverle poi riorganizzare nei file che teneva nel computer.

Ma alla fine esaurì la pazienza e rimise tutto nel bauletto, per poi estrarre il libro e posarlo con cautela sulla scrivania. Quando finalmente sollevò la copertina, gemette: era scritto in una lingua che non conosceva. Gli sembrava polacco… forse.

“Seriamente?” si lamentò tra sé e sé, benché la cosa avesse senso. La famiglia di sua madre veniva dall’Europa orientale, in fin dei conti, e il volume era _antico_. Sarebbe stato fortunato a non scoprire che fosse un dialetto dimenticato da tutti.

Accese il portatile e selezionò un sito con un motore di traduzione, aprendo anche tutte le cartelle in cui teneva i suoi appunti sulla magia e le tradizioni sovrannaturali. Sentì la mancanza del suo vecchio _Smartphone_ , ma stava ancora mettendo via soldi per comprarsene uno nuovo dopo l’incidente della piscina e per ora ne doveva usare uno _molto_ meno tecnologico. Aprendo _Word_ e visualizzando la tabella dei simboli alfabetici di cui avrebbe avuto bisogno, iniziò lentamente a copiare le parole dell’indice. Quando incollò le prime parole nella finestra di traduzione, il sito rilevò una variazione della lingua polacca e le tradusse in un modo più o meno sensato: _Tradizioni e sortilegi di famiglia_.

Gli ci volle un’altra ora, ma riuscì a tradurre tutto l’indice e c’erano dei titoli che non assomigliavano a nulla che avesse mai visto in tutti gli altri libri che era riuscito a consultare. Era difficile contenere l’entusiasmo, ma era già tardi e aveva promesso di fare attenzione, quindi si tranquillizzò e per ora rimise via il volume, pensando a suo padre.

E poi doveva ancora cercare indizi sulla funzione della cenere e dei corpi rubati nei libri che già aveva. Dopo un attimo di esitazione, chiuse il bauletto e lo nascose con cautela in uno degli armadietti della libreria, bene in fondo. Poi tornò alla scrivania e impilò di fianco a sé i libri di magia più o meno validi che teneva sulla mensola lì accanto.

Stava leggendo il sedicesimo incantesimo nella sua collezione che menzionava la cenere tra gli ingredienti quando si ricordò di colpo di una cosa: si era dimenticato del libro della biblioteca! Sbatté la fronte su quello che stava consultando. Era solo uno stupido incantesimo per alleviare l’artrite e utilizzava la cenere di vecchi falò: non era certo il tipo di magia per cui si andava in giro a riesumare cadaveri, ma il tipo di volume in cui si potevano trovare sortilegi simili non si otteneva facilmente. Da quello che aveva letto, anche il libro della biblioteca conteneva solo una manciata degli incantesimi più potenti e lui non aveva iniziato a decifrarne la maggior parte, comunque.

Il fatto che fosse scomparso, però, significava che qualcuno si stava di certo preparando a un qualche tipo di stregoneria.

C’era qualcosa in un angolino della sua mente che stava cercando di farsi notare; rimase immobile, aspettando che l’idea arrivasse da sola in superficie. Quello che si ricordò, invece, fu l’espressione sul viso di Derek quando aveva rivelato che fosse stato trafugato un cadavere all’obitorio; afferrò d’impeto il cellulare e lo chiamò all’istante.

_“Stiles…”_ disse quello, con voce roca per il sonno.

“Cazzo, scusami! Ti ho svegliato?” Scoccò un’occhiata verso la sveglia, vedendo che i numeri rossi sul display segnavano le 02:54. Ops.

Derek si limitò a grugnire, il che in effetti era comprensibile.

“Allora, mi sono dimenticato di dirti una cosa. Il libro è scomparso.”

_“Che libro?”_ chiese, con un tono che indicava che stesse dubitando seriamente la sua sanità mentale. C’era da aspettarselo, dato che Stiles non stava dicendo frasi sensate, al momento.

“Quello di magia, in biblioteca! Quello nell’archivio – non si possono dare in prestito se sono lì.”

Derek rimase in silenzio, come se non sapesse cosa fare con queste nuove informazioni. E a dirla tutta… D’accordo, perché dovrebbe sapere cosa farci? Neanche Stiles sapeva cosa significasse che fosse scomparso.

“Senti, io… Volevo assicurarmi di condividere meglio le informazioni, stavolta.”

Dopo le sue parole ci fu solo silenzio, ma alla fine l’altro disse: _“Bene.”_

Lui però venne distratto dall’idea che prima aveva cercato di farsi sentire. “Il punto è che se questi tizi stanno ammassando ingredienti magici, c’è la possibilità che abbiano fatto una capatina a Hillsboro o Redridge per far scorta nei negozi dell’occulto!”

Derek emise un lieve _‘oh’_ e poi sospirò. Dai suoni che sentiva sembrava che si stesse rigirando tra le lenzuola e Stiles…

Stiles _non_ aveva intenzione d’immaginarsi la scena! E non si chiese categoricamente se dormisse nudo o con il pigiama. Assolutamente _no_.

“Quindi!” esclamò, affrettandosi a blaterare qualcosa. “Potrebbe essere un buon indizio, no? A me sembra proprio che lo sia. Insomma, non ho trovato granché tra gli incantesimi che ho sotto mano. La maggior parte sembra aver a che fare con la trasformazione o un passaggio di un elemento da un punto all’altro. E si menziona la radice di cardo più di una volta, ma… non so. Forse posso continuare a cercare altri ingredienti in comune.”

L’altro grugnì di nuovo e lui decise di considerarlo un suono di accordo. Perché era un piano eccellente.

“Beh, ho pensato che avresti voluto saperlo, dato che…”

Ma in effetti non sapeva davvero perché l’avesse chiamato per dirglielo. Non faceva davvero parte del suo branco, in fin dei conti. Di solito non avrebbe chiamato Scott per prima cosa?

Forse era perché si erano ritrovati a cercare di risolvere insieme questo problema. E poi tutto il tempo che avevano passato l’uno con l’altro lo scorso fine settimana gli aveva dato l’illusione che si stessero avvicinando, quando in realtà… a prescindere da cosa avesse potuto accadere… beh, Derek se l’era filata in fretta, dopo aver bevuto il caffè con lui, la settimana prima. Non che lui ci stesse rimuginando sopra. Non spesso, comunque…

“Comunque, domani andrò a fare una visita in quei negozi a investigare.”

_“No,”_ disse Derek con voce piatta.

Lui allontanò il cellulare dall’orecchio e lo fissò con aria incredula.

“Sì,” ribatté, pronunciando con attenzione quella singola parola.

Derek grugnì per la frustrazione. _“Non da solo. Intendo che non puoi andarci da solo.”_

“Beh, certo, so che abbiamo concordato di stare sempre con qualcuno del branco, ma saranno tutti alla partita, quindi… Già.”

Per un lungo momento rimasero entrambi in silenzio.

_“Io non ci andrò.”_

Stiles non sapeva cosa pensare quando il cuore accelerò irregolarmente nel petto. A quanto pareva non importava quanto spesso si dicesse di smetterla con la sua stupida cotta irraggiungibile, tanto non funzionava mai.

“Oh.”

Era felice che l’altro non fosse lì in persona a sentire i battiti che impazzivano quando si rese conto che sarebbero rimasti in un’auto, da soli, fianco a fianco per ore. Ebbe una reazione palpabile quando si ricordò del modo in cui il viso di Derek si era illuminato con quel sorriso, di quanto fosse stata umida e calda la sua bocca quando gli aveva addentato gentilmente la mano. Nessuno dei due disse nulla così a lungo che il silenzio stava diventando imbarazzante. Fu a quel punto che si accorse di non aver detto nulla per accettare la sua proposta.

“Okay,” disse.

_“Guiderò io,”_ affermò Derek, con un tono che non ammetteva obiezioni. _“Ora vai a dormire, Stiles, è notte fonda.”_

“Va bene,” rispose debolmente.

 


	8. Chapter 8

 

Un anno prima, Stiles si sarebbe disperato all’idea di perdersi una partita di lacrosse e mettere in pericolo il suo posto in squadra. Adesso, invece…

Si presentò a casa sua all’alba: Derek venne svegliato dal borbottio ormai familiare della jeep, ancora abbastanza lontana da non essere visibile. A quell’ora c’era silenzio sufficiente a permettergli di sentirla avvicinarsi con largo anticipo. Rotolò fuori dal letto e stanò qualche vestito. Era appena uscito sul portico, abbassando l’orlo della maglietta in modo da coprirgli l’addome, quando la macchina si fermò davanti all’ingresso.

Aspettò finché l’altro non l’avesse visto, quindi si voltò e tornò dentro, lasciando la porta aperta. Dopotutto aveva le sue priorità: prima il caffè, _poi_ le parole.

Attraversò l’ingresso e raggiunse la cucina. Le assi sopravvissute erano state pulite e per rimuovere i residui neri delle bruciature le aveva anche sabbiate con il ghiaccio secco.  Le parti irrecuperabili erano state rimosse e sostituite, nella maggior parte dei casi, benché il lavoro non fosse certo terminato. Mancava poco, però, e poi avrebbe potuto stendere il mordente. La casa sapeva sempre meno di fumo e sempre più di legno e segatura. Quando Stiles arrivò in cucina, portò con sé l’aria mattutina, l’odore di adolescente pulito, calore ed energia, sfilandosi lo zaino e appoggiandolo al vecchio tavolo che non aveva ancora finito di carteggiare.

“Allora, ho guardato in tutti i miei libri e sono piuttosto sicuro che chiunque sia responsabile di tutto ‘sto casino non abbia in mente nulla di buono. Insomma… non che sia una sorpresa, ma… beh, adesso non ho più dubbi. Perché neanche uno dei miei incantesimi usa parti umane. E non è che siano tutti carini,” disse, con le sopracciglia inarcate e scuotendo la testa per sottolineare quel punto, gesticolando vagamente verso lo zaino.

Lui lo guardò con la fronte corrugata, per poi rimettersi a versare il caffè macinato nel filtro della macchina. Diede una scrollata in più al sacchetto, tenendo in considerazione le occhiaie dell’altro, nonostante l’energia apparente.

Stiles sospirò e gli si avvicinò, appoggiandosi al bancone di fianco a lui, aggiungendo con aria disinvolta e pensierosa: “Seriamente, gli unici sortilegi che usano qualcosa di _simile_ a ceneri o ossa umane hanno intenti parecchio pericolosi. Non vuoi neanche sapere i possibili utilizzi che mi sono venuti in mente ieri notte. Ho avuto idee molto strambe verso le quattro,” disse, ridendo.

Gli angoli della sua bocca si sollevarono lievemente, condividendo il divertimento. Doveva ammettere di essersi preoccupato che ci fosse potuto essere dell’imbarazzo tra loro, un qualche tipo di tensione, dopo… aver bevuto quel caffè insieme. Dopo averlo quasi baciato, rovinando tutto. Di certo lui si sentiva teso. Ma non sembrava che Stiles condividesse la sua ansia. Anche oggi gli stava rivolgendo il suo solito sorriso solare e quella punta di entusiasmo smorzava la serietà che aveva esibito negli ultimi mesi. Era piacevole.

“Amico, non hai freddo?” chiese all’improvviso. Quando Derek si voltò verso di lui, notò che gli stava guardando i piedi scalzi.

Inarcò un sopracciglio.

“No, che mi è venuto in mente? Certo che non hai freddo! È solo che, cazzo, le calze sono la prima cosa che mi metto la mattina, quando arriva l’autunno!”

Lui fece spallucce. “Di solito vado a correre, la mattina.”

“Cos’ha a che fare con…” iniziò, con aria confusa, poi spalancò gli occhi e ghignò. “Oh! Corri a piedi nudi… Figo. Ho sentito che è il massimo per chi corre lunghe distanze. Ma non dirlo al coach o penserà che sia perfetta come nuova tortura per la squadra. Insomma, in teoria sembra una buona cosa, ma non possiamo tutti guarire all’istante quando pestiamo oggetti acuminati per terra! A me piace andare a correre la sera, bruciare un po’ di energia e liberarmi dei pensieri prima di andare a letto, sai? Ma tu corri la mattina, eh? Non avrei pensato che fossi un tipo mattiniero. Aspetta, corri con addosso i jeans?!”

Gli lanciò un’occhiataccia.

“Corri _nudo_?” chiese, con un’espressione giocosa e deliziata. “Diventi tutt’uno con il lupo? Vai al naturale? Rendi omaggio a lady Godiva?”

Derek per qualche secondo non disse nulla, reprimendo il sorriso che tentava di spuntargli in viso. Premette il pulsante di avvio sulla caraffa e si girò, in modo da avere il torace a pochi centimetri da quello di Stiles, osservandolo dall’alto con un sopracciglio inarcato.

“A volte,” rispose, inclinando la testa di lato. “Perché, vuoi venire?” propose, voltandosi e allontanandosi.

Il tono che aveva usato non era neanche lontanamente sarcastico quanto aveva voluto, anzi, con la voce ancora arrochita dal sonno era sembrata una proposta seria. Era stato stupido. Ormai doveva aver capito abbastanza da sapere che il modo in cui i battiti del cuore di Stiles acceleravano e le sue labbra si schiudevano… beh, lo rendeva felice che non ci fossero in giro gli altri, così almeno nessuno poteva sentire l’aroma di eccitazione che avvolgeva lui tanto quanto Stiles.

“Fame?” chiese, nascondendo la testa nel frigorifero per bloccare l’odore del ragazzo. Era troppo presto per poter mettere da parte con facilità il richiamo dei suoi desideri, soprattutto senza il beneficio della corsa mattutina, che riusciva ad attenuare i suoi istinti più selvaggi.

Quello si schiarì la gola e rispose: “Ho già mangiato, grazie.” Poi si voltò e iniziò ad aprire gli armadietti, finché non trovò quello che conteneva la loro collezione di tazze: non ce n’era una uguale all’altra.

“Quella è di Erica,” lo ammonì quando lo vide allungare una mano verso quella nera con su scritto _Bite me_. 1 Stiles emise uno sbuffo divertito, mormorando: “Te pareva,” ma la afferrò comunque. Derek emise un suono frustrato e gli si avvicinò, sfilandogliela dalle mani e rimettendola al suo posto.

“È di Erica,” ripeté, cercando di fargli capire che fosse importante.

Quello gemette e alzò gli occhi al cielo. “Dici sul serio? Siete gelosi delle vostre _tazze_?! Come non detto: certo che lo siete. Perché mi prendo ancora la briga di sorprendermi?” borbottò, spostandole per dare un’occhiata a ciascuna. Ne trovò una in tinta unita, di un azzurro intenso e con il bordo scheggiato.

“Di Isaac?” tirò a indovinare, inclinandola in modo che lui la vedesse.

Derek annuì.

Stiles ne afferrò un’altra: era rosa, ricoperta di disegni di baci e gattini. “Questa non può appartenere a nessuno…”

Gli sfuggì uno sbuffo divertito. “È di Boyd. Gliel’ha trovata Erica e lui la usa per farla divertire.”

Stiles ridacchiò. “È una cosa… assolutamente plausibile. E _adorabile_.”

Soddisfatto che nessuno dei beta potesse sentirsi offeso, Derek si voltò, dedicandosi al suo yogurt e sedendosi al tavolo, imponendosi di non far caso all’altro, che continuava a esaminare le tazze rimanenti.

Scorse quella bianca, di una semplice forma cilindrica, che Stiles posò sul bancone, insieme a una tazza grigia con il logo sbiadito di un’università. Versò in entrambe il caffè, infilò la testa nel frigo alla ricerca del latte – che annusò in modo giudizioso – per poi versarne un po’ in quella bianca e, in quantità maggiore, in quella grigia. Derek le osservò con gli occhi stretti, poi tornò a mangiare lo yogurt, mentre l’altro tornò a esplorare i mobiletti.

“Di cos’hai bisogno?” chiese infine, quando sembrava che non riuscisse a trovare quello che stava cercando.

“Dello zucchero.”

“Metti lo zucchero nel tuo caffè?” chiese, sorpreso, inarcando un sopracciglio.

“Pfft- Lo so, sono già così pieno di dolcezza, a che mi serve lo zucchero?” disse, sbattendo le palpebre in modo civettuolo verso di lui.

“A tenere a freno la lingua,” borbottò lui, benché il tono non era davvero cattivo. Ottenne un ampio ghigno come ricompensa, poi Stiles riprese la ricerca.

Sussurrò: “A-ha!” quando trovò il barattolo nell’armadietto dei cereali. Ne mise una cucchiaiata abbondante nella tazza bianca, ma non mise niente in quella grigia.

Quando le portò con sé al tavolo, però, fu a che Derek diede quella bianca. Ed era sorprendente, perché gli aveva dato il caffè zuccherato, come piaceva a lui. E la tazza che aveva scelto era la _sua_ , quella che usava sempre.

Stiles si limitò a veleggiare via, ignaro del turbinio di emozioni che aveva provocato con la semplice accuratezza della sua intuizione. Si allontanò, passando le agili dita sui dettagli degli sportelli di legno, bevendo il suo caffè. Si fermò davanti al lavello, guardando fuori dalla grande finestra quadrata posta lì sopra; si poteva vedere la foresta, oltre la radura piena di foglie color ambra sparse in modo disordinato sull’erba, che non era più di un verde brillante, ma non era ancora dormiente.

“Un giardino di erbe,” disse, avvicinandosi la tazza al petto e inclinando la testa di lato.

Derek si bloccò con il caffè sollevato in aria. “Cosa?”

L’altro si guardò dietro, assumendo un’espressione lievemente imbarazzata e scrollando le spalle. “Niente! Pensavo ad alta voce.”

Si voltò e tornò al tavolo. Non si sedette, però, limitandosi a posare per un attimo la tazza mentre apriva lo zaino. “È un bene che stiamo andando a controllare i negozi dell’occulto, perché sto cominciando a essere a corto delle erbe che uso più spesso e preferirei di gran lunga avere le scorte piene, se dovremo affrontare qualcuno.”

Derek corrugò la fronte a quell’implicazione. Non l’aveva mai visto usare degli incantesimi offensivi, prima, e se le cose andavano come intendeva lui, non sarebbe mai successo.

“Andiamo prima a Redridge o Hillsboro?” chiese, prima di prendere un altro lungo sorso di caffè.

Ma Stiles non gli rispose subito. Tentennò, bevendo anche lui dalla tazza, come se stesse cercando di prendersi tempo. Infine disse: “A dire la verità, stavo pensando che prima di partire potrei provare a fare un incantesimo di localizzazione. Per il libro scomparso, ti ricordi? Potrebbe funzionare anche se non ho un pezzo dell’oggetto in sé, dato che ho passato così tanto tempo a leggerlo. Ma potrei anche sbagliarmi, magari si basa su… che ne so, la coesione tra gli atomi o roba simile…” Inclinò la testa di lato e strinse le labbra, assomigliando stranamente a Lydia mentre ci ragionava. Poi fece spallucce. “Comunque, penso che funzionerà. Posso prendere in prestito la tua radura, vero? Non ci sono, tipo, cerchi delle fate da evitare, no?”

“Cerchi delle fate?!” lo prese in giro lui, inarcando un sopracciglio.

Stiles fece una smorfia sdegnosa. “Lo dici come se fosse inverosimile. Comunque, ehm… ti va bene?”

Dal suo tono di voce Derek capì che non gli stava solo chiedendo se _potesse_ eseguire lì l’incantesimo, ma se fosse una buona idea. La magia non era mai stata di sua competenza, quindi, benché gli venissero in mente ragioni sia a favore sia contro, si limitò a corrugare la fronte, non sapendo cosa dire. E poi doveva tenere in considerazione che la sua decisione potesse essere influenzata dal semplice motivo di volerlo guardare di nuovo mentre la usava. A meno che… “Le tue…” iniziò a chiedere, indicandogli le braccia, coperte dal sottile strato di stoffa delle maniche della sua maglietta.

L’altro seguì il suo sguardo e ammiccò, per poi rivolgergli un sorriso noncurante. “Oh, no, tranquillo: non devo usare sangue o roba simile, stavolta. È più una questione di simbolismo. Serve solo un po’ di energia e di erbe in fumo,” spiegò, mimando una piccola esplosione con le mani.

Derek bevve un altro lungo sorso, vuotando la tazza, tranne che per i fondi di caffè. Poi sospirò.

“Non mandarmi a fuoco la casa,” borbottò, alzandosi in piedi e portandosi dietro la tazza per metterla nel lavandino.

Ci fu un silenzio esterrefatto, seguito da una risata strozzata. Stiles riuscì finalmente a dire: “Oh mio Dio, non posso credere che tu l’abbia detto!”

Quando si girò per guardare dietro di sé, vide che Stiles lo stava fissando con shock e divertimento, ma che c’era anche un livello più profondo di comprensione che smosse qualcosa nel suo petto. Perché capiva cosa significasse poter fare una battuta simile. Derek coprì quel momento con uno sbuffo sarcastico e si diresse verso la porta sul retro.

L’altro si affrettò a prendere lo zaino e a seguirlo, aggiungendo: “Allora il virus è mutato e l’umorismo macabro è contagioso, adesso? Presto! Allertiamo il Dipartimento di malattie infettive!”

Lui si voltò, rivolgendogli un’occhiata ironica. “E chi identificheremo come paziente zero? Tu o Peter?”

Stiles gli rivolse un sorriso brillante, scoppiando a ridere e chiudendosi la porta alle spalle. “Non so se sentirmi insultato o realizzato. O entrambi. Sì, probabilmente entrambi. Ehm, okay: andiamo laggiù,” disse, attraversando il prato e lanciandogli un sorriso fin troppo allegro che rivelava quanto fosse in realtà nervoso. Camminò nella direzione che dal prato portava a un’ampia radura oltre la casa. “Tipo, lì in fondo.”

Era piacevole stare all’aperto. C’era qualche nuvola e ogni tanto si alzava il vento, ma non c’era traccia di pioggia. Derek inalò a fondo in automatico, assorbendo gli odori della foresta. Stiles trovò un punto tra l’erba su cui non c’erano troppe foglie cadute, poi scalciò lontano gli altri rametti e sassi vari fino ad avere uno spazio abbastanza libero. Alzò lo sguardo verso il sole nascente, a est, spostandosi fino a rivolgersi a nord. Poi si abbassò e iniziò i preparativi. Lui lo guardò mettere alcune erbe nella bassa ciotola di rame che l’aveva già visto usare qualche volta. Stiles esitò un attimo, tenendo in mano un altro oggetto, una piccola pietra rettangolare con su inciso un simbolo; ci tamburellò sopra il pollice per qualche secondo, con aria pensosa, poi sospirò e la rimise nello zaino.

A quel punto si alzò, chiudendo la zip e lanciando lo zaino verso l’abitazione. Giocherellò con l’orlo della maglietta, prendendo un respiro per calmarsi, poi si voltò. Strofinò i palmi l’uno sull’altro, guardando brevemente gli oggetti che aveva preparato con la fronte aggrottata, poi emise un altro sospiro e si avvicinò a essi. “Okay, si comincia,” disse, prendendo un sacchetto pieno di sale e inclinandolo, in modo da versarlo sull’erba creando un cerchio.

Derek riusciva ad avvertire il suo nervosismo quando lo chiuse attorno a sé. Fece salire anche la _sua_ ansia, mentre una folata di vento tra gli alberi gli faceva drizzare la peluria delle braccia. “Devo…” iniziò a chiedere, gesticolando vagamente dietro di sé.

“No, vai bene lì. Ma non spezzare il mio cerchio, okay? Mi dovrebbe aiutare a concentrare la mia energia e tenere fuori quelle altrui. O, sai, contenere un eventuale ritorno di fiamma se faccio cazzate.” Fece una risata che di allegro non aveva nulla, passando lo sguardo sugli alberi lì attorno.

Derek incrociò le braccia. “Ritorno di fiamma?”

Stiles fece una smorfia, come se stesse cercando senza successo di fare un sorriso spensierato. “Intendo dire che c’è sempre quella possibilità! Ma non è un incantesimo difficile, non succederebbe nulla di… Devo solo concentrarmi sulla cosa che cerco e fare pensieri magici,” spiegò, usando le mani per indicare davanti a sé. “Un gioco da ragazzi. In teoria.”

“In- Mi stai dicendo che non ci hai mai provato prima?!” sbottò lui, sciogliendo le braccia e lasciandosele cadere ai fianchi, sgomento.

Quello si passò una mano sulla nuca con fare impacciato, fissando l’anello che aveva disegnato per terra. “Ehm. Più o meno.”

“Stiles-” iniziò con tono di avvertimento, avvicinandosi e considerando seriamente l’idea di bloccare tutto.

“È un incantesimo elementare! Ti assicuro che è nella sezione per principianti.”

Non era una bugia. Ma non era neanche tutta la verità. Si accigliò, chiedendosi se Stiles stesse dicendo quelle cose per convincere se stesso tanto quanto cercava di convincere Derek. Quando però lo vide stringere la mandibola con aria determinata, finì per mettersi di nuovo a braccia conserte e osservarlo sedersi sull’erba, incrociando le gambe. Non sembrava che avesse intenzione di togliersi la maglietta, questa volta; non sapeva se esserne sollevato o deluso e ciò ebbe il solo effetto d’irritarlo ulteriormente. Corrugò la fronte e si girò, pattugliando i bordi della radura, controllando gli odori e i suoni della foresta, giusto per avere qualcosa da fare.

Era comunque affascinante osservarlo accendere un fiammifero e dar fuoco alle erbe nella ciotola. Tornò di fianco a lui, guardando le foglie accartocciarsi e diventare cenere mentre in un angolo della sua mente l’ansia e l’irritazione si contorcevano senza tregua. E, benché ci tentasse, non riusciva a sentire l’odore del fumo. Il cerchio stava funzionando, allora. Stiles, invece, sembrava intento a inalare gli aromi senza esitazione, abbassando le palpebre e aprendo le labbra, immergendosi nel sinuoso pinnacolo che si levava in alto, superandolo e continuando verso il cielo. Il suo collo era teso e lungo mentre sporgeva la testa in avanti per tenerla sopra le ceneri per qualche istante, per poi tornare a sedersi diritto. Chiuse gli occhi, prendendo dei respiri controllati. Ma i suoi battiti non si regolarizzarono.

“No, senti: farmi da guardia truce e minacciosa non sta aiutando,” disse, aprendo di scatto gli occhi e sollevando il viso verso Derek con una smorfia infastidita.

Lui alzò gli occhi al cielo. Aveva voglia di ribattere, ma non sarebbe stato d’aiuto; quindi si voltò e fece qualche passo verso la casa, sedendosi su un ciocco di legno abbandonato sul prato e lasciandogli abbastanza spazio per lavorare senza interferenza, ma rimanendo abbastanza vicino da poterlo aiutare, se fosse stato necessario.

Per un po’, sembrò che non stesse succedendo niente. I battiti cardiaci di Stiles rallentarono e assunsero un ritmo regolare, mentre i suoi respiri diventavano sempre più profondi e lenti. Lo vide sollevare leggermente il viso verso il sole nascente, man mano che superava le chiome degli alberi. Poi sentì delle parole sussurrate iniziare a sgorgargli dalle labbra. Tutto ciò proseguì per qualche minuto. Derek non riusciva a capire quello che diceva: o parlava troppo piano o in una lingua che non riconosceva, ma non importava, perché le parole servivano solo a Stiles. Lui era contento di rimanere a guardare e osservare il suo profilo, ascoltare i suoni smorzati nei boschi che li circondavano.

Improvvisamente il flusso di parole s’interruppe e ci fu un lieve suono che sembrava comunicare disagio e piacere allo stesso tempo. Sotto la stoffa della maglietta, la spina dorsale s’irrigidì e i muscoli della schiena si contrassero. Poi Stiles emise un lungo, lento respiro che sembrava diverso dagli altri.

Derek avvertì un impercettibile cambiamento nell’aria. La magia non era un’entità a lui familiare, per quanto fosse un essere sovrannaturale; era come se esistesse a una frequenza che lui non riusciva a sentire. Quello che sentì, però, fu il cuore di Stiles che batteva più forte, benché la sua respirazione fosse ancora regolare e profonda.

Ma non rimase così a lungo. La concentrazione di Stiles non si attenuò, continuando a fissare lo sguardo su un punto lontano che Derek non riusciva a vedere. I suoi respiri stavano diventando sempre più veloci e ansimanti, mentre i muscoli del collo e della schiena si tendevano, assecondando l’inclinazione della testa che aumentava: non era solo tensione, era uno sforzo vero e proprio. Derek si ritrovò ad alzarsi inconsapevolmente dal ciocco di legno, avvicinandosi al cerchio. L’altro non se ne accorse minimamente, immerso com’era nel suo incantesimo. Lo vide affondare le dita nei muscoli delle cosce e stringere i denti, reagendo fisicamente a quello che stava sentendo. Avvicinandosi, Derek si accorse di un lieve bagliore intermittente che si poteva scorgere sotto la stoffa della maglietta: probabilmente erano le linee dei suoi tatuaggi che s’illuminavano una dopo l’altra.

Sembrava che stesse facendo fatica, ma la sua respirazione non era disperata come quando stava salvando Erica e, dato che non stava sanguinando, Derek decise di non interferire, benché avesse una sensazione spiacevole. Si limitò a guardare, sentendosi sempre più teso e non riuscendo più a trattenersi dall’avvicinarsi ancora un po’, in modo da essere a portata di mano, se necessario. L’avvertimento di non rompere il cerchio era vivido nei suoi ricordi, quindi aspettò. Ma l’erba su cui era seduto l’altro stava cominciando a morire e Stiles iniziò a sudare, respirando in un modo sempre più agitato men mano che il tempo passava. I suoi occhi erano ancora focalizzati su un punto lontano e il suo corpo rigido e immobile. Non ne diede alcun segnale fisico, ma all’improvviso la radura si riempì di un forte sentore di paura e dalla sua gola sfuggì un suono strozzato. La sensazione di pericolo che si aggrovigliava attorno al ragazzo s’intensificò e, a discapito degli avvertimenti di prima, Derek allungò automaticamente un braccio per toccarlo.

Spezzare il cerchio fu come far scoppiare un palloncino: tutti gli odori che conteneva sfuggirono dalla barriera non appena Derek la attraversò. Nell’attimo in cui toccò il braccio di Stiles, il mondo si capovolse. Fu una sensazione orribile, come se le sue interiora fossero strattonate verso l’esterno, puntando verso il centro del corpo dell’altro ragazzo. La sensazione innescò una scintilla di dolore che gli percorse la spina dorsale, come se la sua aura stesse tentando di aggrapparsi al suo corpo, ma senza successo. Ebbe l’impressione di essere osservato e la peluria sulla nuca si drizzò.

Poi, con una velocità che gli diede le vertigini, venne lanciato nella direzione opposta – o almeno ne ebbe la sensazione, ma dal punto di vista fisico non si era mosso né verso Stiles né nell’altro senso. Gli fece comunque venire una forte nausea e gli si stapparono le orecchie al cambio di pressione. Si girò, finendo gattoni sul prato, cercando di ritrovare un centro di gravità e ansimando profondamente, mentre la saliva gli gocciolava fuori dalla bocca e lui cercava di tenere nello stomaco la colazione.

Dopo solo un attimo, però, gli si schiarì la vista e la nausea passò.

“ _Pescetti e bocconcini_?” mormorò Stiles con voce roca e tono incredulo.

“Cosa?”

“Non ne ho idea, amico. Ugh,” gemette, lasciandosi ricadere sulle foglie ancora inumidite dalla rugiada. “Non so neanche se sono incazzato che tu abbia ignorato le mie istruzioni o grato per avermi tirato fuori prima che perdessi.”

Derek sputò, liberandosi della saliva in eccesso che aveva ancora in bocca, per poi chiedere: “Perdere cosa?”

Emise un altro lamento. “A quanto pare se usi la magia per cercare qualcuno che sa cosa stai facendo, possono metterti i bastoni tra le ruote. Voglio dire, ho cercato di… non so, tipo, bloccarlo… Ma penso che alla fine avrei perso. Non so neanche se l’altro mi ha ‘visto’ quando hai interrotto l’incantesimo… ma chissà cosa sarebbe successo se non mi avessi dato quella scarica di potere in più per sbarazzarmi di lui.”

“Tu stai bene?” chiese, accovacciandosi e tentando ancora di ritrovare l’equilibrio. Nonostante il disagio, era felice di aver infranto il cerchio.

“Io? Sì, tutto okay, però…” inspirò ed espirò. “È stato intenso…”

L’odore di ozono si stava dissipando, rimpiazzato velocemente dagli odori umani. Quando si guardò alle spalle, vide l’altro steso tra le foglie, stiracchiandosi come se fosse su lenzuola di seta invece del terreno della radura, con la testa inclinata all’indietro e la gola esposta, mentre il petto si espandeva velocemente, inondandosi di respiro. E la sua maglietta…

Derek distolse in fretta lo sguardo quando l’altro emise un sospiro che, per l’agonia delle sue orecchie sensibili, aveva un tono decisamente erotico. Stiles si stiracchiò di nuovo, facendo scricchiolare gentilmente le foglie cadute e mormorando un suono compiaciuto, per poi passarsi le mani sul viso mentre prendeva altri respiri controllati, con l’intento di calmarsi.

“Sto bene,” ripeté. “Scusami. Mi gira solo un po’ la testa. L’energia di un licantropo… cazzo, ti da una vertigine non da poco,” spiegò, con voce bassa e ansimante. “Tu… È sempre così per te?”

Lui si alzò in piedi, per poi abbassare lo sguardo sul ragazzo spaparanzato per terra. Avvertì una fitta di desiderio, guardandolo da quell’angolazione, con il suo aspetto stravolto e la maglietta che si era sollevata un po’, rivelando qualche centimetro di addome e i fianchi snelli, fino all’orlo dei boxer. Rivolse lo sguardo verso il cielo. “Non lo so. Non so come si sente un umano.”

Stiles spostò le mani, abbandonandosele sul torace e non prendendosi la briga di mettersi in una posizione più dignitosa, troppo distratto ad assaporare il momento. Ammiccò verso Derek per qualche secondo, ragionando sulla sua risposta, per poi sollevare le sopracciglia e dire: “Ah.”

Ma alla fine si decise ad alzarsi, torcendosi in ogni direzione per togliersi le foglie di dosso.

“Ti do un passaggio a casa,” affermò Derek, girandosi e dirigendosi risoluto verso la porta sul retro, piegandosi a recuperare lo zaino man mano che camminava.

“Cosa?! No! Sto bene. Benone, anzi,” ribatté l’altro con un ultimo sospiro mormorato, allungando i muscoli degli arti e abbassandosi per prendere la ciotola, affrettandosi a seguirlo. “Davvero. Andiamo come avevamo detto.”

Derek lo osservò con un cipiglio in viso, passandogli lo zaino mentre entrava in cucina. Arrivò fino all’atrio, poi si fermò per un attimo, cercando di capire se concordasse o meno con la proposta di Stiles. Quello si limitò a sospirare con tono impaziente, dirigendosi a passo di marcia verso la camera da letto. Lui lo seguì, confuso e assolutamente preoccupato dal disastro che risulterebbe dal ritrovarsi con il suo odore sparso su ogni superficie della stanza. Stiles afferrò le scarpe che trovò appena entrato e gliele lanciò, iniziando poi a esplorare i vari cassetti alla ricerca di un paio di calze, presumibilmente. Derek emise un grugnito frustrato e lo afferrò per la collottola, allontanando lui e le sue dannatissime dita dai suoi vestiti.

“Va bene!”

L’altro rimase a guardarlo finché non si sedette sul materasso, infilandosi una delle calze. Poi, soddisfatto, si voltò e tornò nell’atrio.

“Posso guidare io. Sto bene. Sto pure prendendo degli integratori per il ferro e tutto il resto,” disse Stiles un minuto dopo, quando lo raggiunse.

Lui corrugò la fronte, superandolo e dirigendosi verso l’ingresso. S’infilò la giacca di pelle e uscì di nuovo all’aperto.

“Oppure no,” lo sentì borbottare quando puntò dritto verso la Camaro.

Derek esitò per un attimo, guardandolo. Si rese conto che stesse facendo il _broncio_. Riesaminò l’ultima cosa che aveva detto Stiles, cercando di capire quale fosse il problema. Passò lo sguardo prima sull’auto e poi su di lui.

“È più veloce,” disse, impacciato.

L’altro fece una smorfia contrariata, ma poi fece spallucce e si avvicinò alla macchina, trascinando i piedi. “Ehi, se vuoi rimetterci tu la benzina, fai pure,” disse, non riuscendo a trattenere un ghigno ironico.

Gli lanciò un’occhiataccia a mo’ di risposta, mettendosi dietro al volante. Stiles salì nel solito modo energico, ma era evidente che l’incantesimo avesse bruciato più energie di quanto non volesse ammettere. Quando iniziò ad allontanarsi dalla casa, l’altro emise un lungo respiro e si mise comodo sul sedile di pelle. Non fece neanche alcuna obiezione quando Derek accese la radio e la lasciò sulla stazione di musica jazz su cui era già impostata.

Dopo un po’, le sue palpebre si abbassarono. Ne aveva bisogno. A Derek dava fastidio che avesse passato così tante notti sveglio a fare ricerche e che lui non potesse rimproverarlo, perché ne capiva il motivo: il bisogno di proteggere il branco.

Stiles dormì per la maggior parte del tragitto. Si svegliò solo quando passarono sotto a un nuvolone e iniziò una breve pioggia, sussultando e mettendosi seduto dritto quando sentì le gocce che atterravano sul parabrezza. Per qualche secondo si guardò attorno con aria confusa, finché non incontrò il suo sguardo. A quel punto si rilassò, come se la presenza di Derek fosse un fattore positivo, qualcosa di cui fidarsi. Passò lo sguardo su di lui con aria pensosa, mentre Stiles ammiccava ripetutamente per scacciare gli ultimi rimasugli di sonno e torceva il collo con un gemito.

“Quanto manca?” chiese, sbadigliando.

“Venti minuti.”

Sospirò, poi si allungò verso lo zaino che aveva tra le gambe e ne estrasse un blocco da disegno. Ci tamburellò sopra la matita per un minuto, pensando a cosa fare. Lui lo osservò con la coda dell’occhio giocherellare con gli orli delle maniche della maglietta, spingendole poi in alto fino ai gomiti. I tagli erano ancora rosei, ma stavano guarendo bene.

Parte di uno dei tatuaggi sbucava da sotto la stoffa. Voleva sapere cosa rappresentavano. Non aveva avuto la possibilità di guardarli bene quando Stiles aveva usato la magia per salvare Erica o quando l’aveva aiutato a bendare le ferite e cambiarsi. Benché ne fosse tentato, non rimase a osservare la sagoma sulla sua pelle. Il fatto che si sentisse abbastanza a suo agio con lui da mostrare anche quella porzione di corpo che di solito teneva nascosta era troppo importante per rischiare di perderlo.

Ma la tentazione era forte. Si permise un paio di occhiate veloci. Con una di queste si accorse che stava disegnando e si concesse di guardare un po’ più a lungo. Non riconobbe la forma in sé, ma lo stile delle linee e i simboli di potere gli erano familiari: assomigliavano a quelli che aveva scorso sulla pelle di Stiles. Si chiese se li avesse disegnati tutti lui.

“Un altro tatuaggio?” chiese con tono disinvolto.

Quello scoccò un’occhiata verso di lui, con le labbra schiuse per la sorpresa. “Oh. Sì, forse. Sto pensando di fare qualcosa per aiutare con gli avvelenamenti,” spiegò. Inspiegabilmente, le guance gli divennero rosso peperone e si schiarì la gola, continuando: “Sai, dato che succede piuttosto di frequente al branco.”

Derek era stupefatto all’idea che stesse considerando la possibilità di marchiarsi la pelle per aiutare _specificamente_ i membri del branco. Iniziò a chiedersi ancora di più che storia avessero gli altri tatuaggi. Se avessero già come scopo la protezione di…

Avvertì una scarica di possessività trasformarsi in un senso di cauta meraviglia pensando a come Stiles stesse apponendo su di sé un marchio che in qualche modo lo univa a Derek. Deglutì, tornando a concentrarsi sulla strada. “È…”

“È solo un’idea,” sbottò quello, chiudendo di scatto il blocco e infilandolo nello zaino.

“Una mossa intelligente. Premurosa,” intervenne velocemente, cercando di tamponare l’imbarazzo e la seccatura che stavano invadendo l’espressione dell’altro.

Stiles lo guardò con una piccola scintilla d’interesse nello sguardo vulnerabile, per poi rimettersi la maschera d’indifferenza e annuire, volgendo la sua attenzione sul telefono, che aveva estratto dalla tasca quando aveva sentito la vibrazione che annunciava un messaggio. Cambiò argomento senza un briciolo di sottigliezza: “A quanto pare stiamo vincendo, siamo 4 a 1 adesso.”

Il resto del viaggio passò abbastanza in fretta. Stiles iniziò a parlare delle varie idee e teorie che aveva sviluppato sul gruppo di praticanti. Si chiese in quale momento la sua parlantina rapida fosse diventata una cosa normale per lui, invece di una seccatura straziante. Questa dinamica tra loro era quasi piacevole: ascoltarlo parlare, seguire i suoi ragionamenti parola per parola, perfino contribuire con un commento qui o là era una situazione familiare.

Lavoravano bene insieme, nonostante le loro differenze – o forse _grazie_ a esse. Tra loro c’era una complementarietà che, dopo i primi mesi in cui avevano smussato gli angoli nei punti in cui non s’incastravano alla perfezione, permetteva alle qualità migliori dell’uno e dell’altro di unirsi, creando una nuova capacità più complessa ed efficace rispetto a quando erano separate. La discussione era così avvincente che per poco Derek non andò addosso al muretto di mezzeria quando dovette sterzare all’improvviso, curvando a uno svincolo che Stiles aveva indicato improvvisamente ma in ritardo. Non successe niente, però, quindi si limitò a guardare l’altro in cagnesco per poi continuare a percorrere la strada, arrivando poco dopo a un’area commerciale in condizioni misere.

Quando Stiles indicò uno dei negozi, fu quasi pronto a rimangiarsi tutto quello che aveva pensato su come non lo trovasse più ridicolo e insopportabile. “Non abbiamo tempo da perdere in-”

“No, è _quello_ il negozio,” insisté.

“Seriamente? È _qui_ che prendi gli articoli di magia?”

“Beh, per quanto sia sorprendente, inquietanti case fatiscenti in mezzo ai boschi non sono il punto migliore in cui fare affari,” disse Stiles, alzando gli occhi al cielo e sganciando la cintura di sicurezza, abbassandosi le maniche. “Non che questo posto sia poi meglio… Dio, quanto deve essere deprimente progettare posti simili. Deve essere, tipo… la morte dell’anima di ogni architetto!”

“Stiles… è una fumetteria,” ribatté, mentre l’altro usciva dalla macchina, apparentemente serio.

Lo vide abbassarsi e infilare la testa nel varco della portiera aperta, per poi rivolgergli un ghigno. “Già. Per la maggior parte.”

Lui roteò gli occhi, ma parcheggiò e scese, seguendolo verso la porta di vetro protetto da sbarre dello squallido negozio. Stiles la aprì con uno strattone deciso: era chiaro che fosse già stato lì parecchie volte, ma Derek entrò un po’ più lentamente, guardandosi attorno alla ricerca di potenziali nemici e delle uscite, per poi allontanarsi dalla soglia. Il negozio era deserto, tranne per un commesso al bancone, che chiuse il portatile non appena li vide entrare.

“Ehi, Billy!” lo salutò Stiles, avvicinandosi al bancone. Tamburellò le dita sul bordo di metallo, sporgendosi sulla superficie di vetro per guardare momentaneamente i fumetti che vi erano esposti, ma poi riportò lo sguardo sull’uomo dall’aria rammollita e generalmente insignificante. Aveva il tipo di corporatura che indicava una muscolatura poco sviluppata e una faccia che gli dava una trentina d’anni. L’occhiata che scoccò verso Derek era decisamente nervosa.

“Ehm, ehi.”

“Senti, mi stavo chiedendo: magari hai visto qualche praticante serio in giro, di recente? Facce nuove che magari hanno comprato un sacco di scorte?”

Billy scrollò le spalle, passando lo sguardo tra loro. “Non so. Qui vengono un sacco di persone che non conosco.”

Stiles inclinò la testa di lato ed emise un sospiro deluso. “Okay. Peccato. C’è uno stronzo che si sta infiltrando nel mio territorio e speravo che tu avessi notato qualche nuovo arrivato.”

Billy fece di nuovo spallucce, senza però dire di no. Ma Derek riconobbe senza sforzo la bugia di omissione. Incrociò le braccia e quello fece una smorfia ansiosa.

“Va bene. Beh, io do un’occhiata qua in giro. Ho bisogno di rimpolpare un po’ le mie provviste. Ma, sai, lo apprezzerei molto se ti ricordassi qualcosa di utile…” disse, aspettando che l’altro annuisse. Poi s’inoltrò nella fumetteria, lasciando il commesso a fissare Derek con aria nervosa.

Lui lo fulminò con un’altra occhiataccia, poi seguì Stiles. “Tutto qua?” mormorò, avvicinandoglisi da dietro.

Quello lo guardò con sufficienza. “Certo che no,” rispose, sfilando un sacchetto di erbe da sotto la tovaglia di uno scaffale su cui c’era un display pacchiano, chiaramente pensato per i turisti, che conteneva incensi e pezzi di quarzo. “Ma, sai, lascialo ribollire nella sua ansia per un po’… e poi è sempre meglio recuperare quello di cui hai bisogno _prima_ che le cose…” fece dei vaghi gesti con le mani, “s’intensifichino.”

“E ti aspetti che succeda?” chiese lui, giocherellando con una scheggia di ossidiana a forma di zanna, mentre Stiles continuava a esaminare i vari articoli.

Emise uno sbuffo divertito. “Basandomi sulle esperienze passate, direi che le possibilità non sono certo basse.”

Continuò a esplorare i vari scaffali ancora per un po’, infilandosi buste e sacchetti sotto un braccio, per poi riavvicinarsi con calma al commesso.

“Billy, stavo anche pensando di prendere un libro, stavolta. Sai, uno di quelli speciali. Potresti farmi rivedere il grimorio della strega di terra che ho quasi comprato la volta scorsa? Lo sapevo che avrei dovuto prenderlo e basta, non riesco a smettere di pensarci da allora!”

Billy rimase a debita distanza dal bancone, assumendo un’espressione ancora più agitata quando sentì la sua richiesta. “Ehm, mi spiace. L’ho venduto.”

“Cacchio,” disse, facendo una smorfia e rivolgendosi a Derek. “Visto? Avrei dovuto fidarmi dell’istinto, l’altra volta.”

Non sapeva se gli stesse comunicando un _te l’avevo detto_ implicito, facendo riferimento in quel modo all’istinto, ma tendeva a dargli ragione, considerando quello che sentiva: il battito cardiaco di Billy aumentava gradualmente di velocità.

Stiles sospirò e si girò di nuovo verso il bancone.

“Quindi, mmm… Beh, che mi dici di quello in… cos’è che era?” borbottò, tamburellandosi le labbra. “Ah, giusto: era in romeno, vero? Penso che prenderò quello.”

Anche la seconda richiesta non ebbe buoni risultati. “Andato anche quello.”

La voce di Stiles era fredda e non particolarmente speranzosa quando chiese: “Okay, allora che mi dici degli altri volumi della collezione?”

“Venduti tutti,” rispose, mentre arrossiva per il nervosismo e iniziava emettere una nota pungente di sudore.

La maschera cordiale svanì del tutto. “Billy. Che problema c’è, perché ti rifiuti di vendermi i libri? Alcuni ce li hai da anni, so che non è possibile che tu li abbia venduti tutti in un colpo,” affermò, schioccando le dita per enfatizzare l’ultima parte. “Non senza un acquirente disposto a pagare bene. Allora, qual è la situazione? Chi è questo stronzo?”

“Ne-nessuno. Solo un… cliente.”

“Mi stai dicendo che un cliente a caso è entrato e ha comprato tutto. Ha speso migliaia di dollari per comprare i libri in massa, senza lasciarne uno, e tu non hai pensato che avesse in mente qualcosa di losco?”

“Senti, non coinvolgermi! Non ho niente a che fare con questa faccenda.”

Derek gemette per la frustrazione. “Non abbiamo tempo per queste cazzate,” sbottò, superando facilmente il bancone con un salto e sbattendo l’ometto contro la parete, tenendolo per la gola, prima che potesse anche solo aprire bocca. “Inizia – a – parlare.”

“Senti, non lo conosco, non so chi sia!” ansimò, sgranando gli occhi per la paura in un modo che lo fece assomigliare a un coniglio terrorizzato. “Un giorno è entrato e ha comprato un sacco di roba!”

Stiles annuì. “Un tizio nuovo, quindi. Che altro?”

“Non lo so, era un tipo qualunque.”

“Billy, ascoltami. Non capisco chi credi di star proteggendo, qui. Tu mi conosci, sono un cliente abituale. Questo _tizio_ , invece, probabilmente ha dei legami con una strega che ha tentato di uccidere una mia amica. E io non sarò un santarellino, ma non credo che tu voglia prendere le parti degli assassini.”

Il commesso impallidì. “Ma hanno detto…” iniziò, ma chiuse di scatto la bocca.

“Detto _cosa_?” intervenne Derek.

“Mi hanno assicurato che avrebbero usato solo magia grigia,” piagnucolò. “Sai, S.C.U.”

Lanciò un’occhiata verso Stiles, la cui espressione si stava scurendo sempre più dopo aver sentito quell’acronimo a lui sconosciuto. Lo guardò con aria confusa.

Quello fece una smorfia schifata. “Senza coinvolgimento di umani,” spiegò con tono succinto e raggelante. “Si potrebbe pensare che i limiti morali arrivino agli esseri senzienti, ma _no_ ,” continuò, allungando l’ultima parola e rivolgendo a Billy un’espressione canzonatoria, “altrimenti ci sarebbe meno da guadagnare per i piazzisti come lui. In questo modo possono far finta che le persone come te siano sacrificabili o semplice materia prima.”

La rabbia era contagiosa, apparentemente, perché quando Derek incontrò il suo sguardo e capì cosa intendeva, si sentì rovesciare addosso un secchio d’acqua gelida seguito da una vampata costante che lo riempì da dentro.

“Cosa vuoi dire…” iniziò Billy, rivolgendo ansiosamente lo sguardo su Derek.

Lui ringhiò, svelando il bagliore rosso degli occhi e allungando le zanne. “Che cosa gli hai venduto di preciso?”

“Un alfa!” squittì, contorcendosi per cercare di sfuggire alla sua presa, preso momentaneamente dal panico. Lui si limitò a tenerlo stretto finché non si calmò abbastanza da tornare a guardare Stiles e ansimare: “Senti, non volevo guai e non mi sono fatto coinvolgere!”

“Beh, sei comunque nei guai, bigotto del cazzo,” rispose con rabbia Stiles. “E mi spiace darti questa notizia, ma a prescindere da quello che ti hanno detto, qua si tratta di magia _nera_ dal nostro punto di vista, quindi scommetto che riesci a capire da solo che il mio amico, qui, gradirebbe delle informazioni. Adesso!”

“Inizio a pensare che non valga la pena tenerlo in giro,” ringhiò Derek a denti stretti, spostando lo sguardo sul ragazzo mentre scrollava Billy.

Quello si limitò a fare spallucce, osservando con aria distaccata l’ometto che teneva per la gola. “Sì, forse hai ragione. Sono piuttosto sicuro che riusciremmo a nascondere il corpo senza troppi problemi.”

Lui inarcò un sopracciglio. Si era aspettato che facesse la parte del poliziotto buono. Errore suo. Per quanto fossero solari i suoi sorrisi e bizzarre le sue maniere, Stiles sapeva essere spietato.

“Non hai tutti i torti,” concordò, emettendo un altro ringhio per effetto.

“Non so niente! Davvero! Volevano solo ingredienti grigi e io ho solo- Hanno detto che sarebbe stato S.C.U. e non volevo guai, così ho venduto loro la roba e non li ho fermati. Ho solo- Ti prego, lasciami andare! Questa storia non ha niente a che fare con me! Di’ alla cosa lasciarmi andare! Ti prego, digli di togliermi le zampe di dosso, io non-” e a quel punto iniziò a piagnucolare con frasi sempre meno coerenti, evitando di incrociare lo sguardo di Derek. Cominciò a cercare un appiglio sul braccio che lo teneva fermo, ma le sue dita e le deboli unghie non facevano altro che spostare la peluria.

“Perché non ci dici cos’hanno comprato?” intervenne Stiles, usando un tono di voce calmante per tentare di attenuare il panico che ancora tingeva le suppliche di Billy.

Ma era troppo agitato. Si dimenò, tentando di sfuggire alla sua mano e riuscendo a raggiungere le forbici posate di fianco al registratore di cassa; le afferrò e le sollevò, come avrebbe fatto con un pugnale, ma fu ovviamente troppo lento rispetto a Derek, che si limitò a dargli un pugno che lo fece finire a terra. Le forbici gli caddero di mano e lui le allontanò con un calcio.

Quando lo afferrò per farlo alzare in piedi, sbattendolo di nuovo contro la parete e preparando il braccio per dargli un altro cazzotto, Billy cedette.

“Chiedevano di te!” esclamò, guardando Stiles.

“Me?” ripeté lui, assumendo un’espressione sgomenta e scettica.

“Volevano sapere se ci fosse qualcuno a Beacon Hills che ha comprato libri validi,” spiegò, evidentemente a disagio. “Volevano solo il tuo nome e l’indirizzo. Volevano provare a comprare alcuni dei tuoi libri. Insomma, non è un segreto! Non è che ho detto loro che pratichi o roba simile!”

Stiles si accigliò; sembrava che avesse voglia di tirargli un pugno. Quindi lo fece lui al suo posto. Non forte, ma sul viso dell’altro comparve un sorriso impietoso, ferale. Ebbe effetti deliziosi e allarmanti su Derek. Fece un passo all’indietro, dando un’altra scrollata a Billy mentre Stiles iniziava a esigere altri dettagli. Ma, prima che potesse fare altro, Derek avvertì un’altra sensazione viscerale. Sentiva… il branco. Sentì intensamente i tre beta, benché in modo distante: fu simile a una fitta di dolore in cui avvertì profondamente i suoi lupi all’improvviso, per poi sentire uno di loro scomparire.

“Dobbiamo andare,” affermò di colpo, interrompendo Stiles. Si allontanò dal commesso, lasciandolo dov’era, e si diresse a passo deciso verso la porta. La spalancò con forza e allo stesso tempo s’infilò una mano in tasca per prendere il cellulare.

Sentì la porta sbatacchiare dietro di lui solo un paio di secondi dopo: Stiles l’aveva seguito.

“Che succede? Perché dobbiamo andare? Stavo per-”

Ma lui lo ignorò, ascoltando la linea. Dopo qualche squillo a vuoto, scattò la segreteria e la voce sensuale di Erica gli consigliò di lasciare un messaggio. Mise giù e provò a chiamare Boyd. Stiles, di fianco a lui, aveva smesso di parlare. Di nuovo la segreteria. Ricominciò a camminare, aprendo la Camaro e salendo, selezionando il numero di Isaac.

La voce registrata lo incoraggiò a lasciare un messaggio.

Mise la prima e uscì dal parcheggio con una sgommata stridente.

“Chiama Scott,” ordinò.

Per una volta Stiles non si mise a discutere, limitandosi a estrarre il cellulare e comporre il numero, ascoltando la linea squillare. Anche questa volta scattò la segreteria e quello fece una smorfia preoccupata, mordicchiandosi il labbro mentre ascoltava il messaggio registrato. Quando arrivò il _bip_ , disse: “Ehi, amico, sono io. Ehm, chiamami quando-” ma s’interruppe. Derek l’osservò allontanare il telefonino per fissare lo schermo minuscolo e premere un pulsante.

Lo riaccostò all’orecchio. “Scott,” disse, e dal tono di voce era chiaro che stesse davvero parlando con l’altro ragazzo, adesso.

Si mise ad ascoltare e sentì Scott spiegare velocemente: _“Li hanno presi. Hanno preso Isaac, Boyd ed Erica.”_

“Merda,” sibilò Stiles, sgranando gli occhi e rivolgendo lo sguardo verso di lui.

Derek si limitò a premere con più forza l’acceleratore.

 

 

***N.d.T.**

1 – _Bite me_ è un gioco di parole, in questo caso. Significa sia ‘mordimi’, come se lo stesse dicendo la tazza stessa (doppiamente divertente in una  casa piena di licantropi), ma è anche un modo di dire ‘vaffanculo’. Si merita la nota perché l’umorismo di Erica è sempre una perla.

 


	9. Chapter 9

 

La partita era riuscita a distrarre Scott da tutto quello che stava succedendo, almeno per un paio d’ore. Ma quando finalmente lui e i suoi compagni ebbero finito di farsi la doccia e rimettere tutto nei borsoni, uscendo dagli spogliatoi, la sua mente si fece di nuovo prendere dalla preoccupazione per quello che aveva scoperto il giorno prima, all’incontro del branco allargato. Le tombe profanate erano una cosa ben diversa da un attacco all’ospedale – dove lavorava sua madre. Non andava affatto bene.

Le partite di metà stagione come questa non erano granché importanti, quindi non si era radunata una folla nel parcheggio a fare barbecue e bere birra prima dell’inizio, né venne proposto di far festa alla fine. Sembravano tutti contenti di tornarsene dritti a casa, così camminò con Boyd e Isaac fino al parcheggio, limitandosi a fare dei saluti veloci agli altri compagni di squadra. Allison ed Erica li stavano aspettando vicino alla zona dove avevano lasciato le auto. Erica saltò addosso ai due beta, gettando loro le braccia al collo in una dimostrazione lupesca di affetto. Scott fece loro un cenno con la mano mentre si allontanavano, dirigendosi verso la macchina di Isaac, mentre lui avvolse un braccio attorno alla vita di Allison quando gli si avvicinò.

“Non preoccuparti così! Tua mamma sa di dover stare all’erta ed è intelligente. Starà bene,” gli disse con decisione, toccandogli il mento con una nocca.

Le sorrise, abbassando la testa e affondando il viso tra i suoi boccoli. “Hai ragione.”

Si diressero con calma verso la macchina che Allison si era fatta prestare dai suoi, giocando a toccarsi le caviglie e le ginocchia mentre camminavano, ma poi lei si allontanò dal suo abbraccio e gli indicò con un gesto di fare quello a cui stava pensando e basta: Scott estrasse con aria imbarazzata il cellulare dalla tasca, che non aveva smesso di toccare un attimo, e chiamò sua mamma, lasciandole un _altro_ messaggio vocale ricordandole di chiamarlo, tipo- ogni volta che poteva. Allison si allontanò di qualche passo per schiacciare una foglia particolarmente invitante.

Quando mise giù e fece uno scatto di corsa per raggiungerla, vide che stava osservando qualcosa. Poi si rese conto che i suoi battiti cardiaci erano accelerati e avevano assunto il ritmo che lui identificava con la sua modalità da arciere. Allison gli schiaffò una mano sul petto, afferrandogli la maglietta e facendolo accucciare di fianco a lei dietro a una macchina.

“Allie?” mormorò.

Lei si sporse in avanti per cercare di vedere e Scott iniziò a sentire i suoni di una zuffa. Riconobbe la voce di Isaac che intimava a qualcuno di smetterla e lasciarli andare. Allungò il collo per dare un’occhiata da sopra il cofano: un gruppo di persone vestite di nero avevano afferrato Erica e la stavano costringendo a stendersi a terra; Boyd aveva già perso conoscenza e dalla sua pelle spuntavano dei dardi con delle piume a un’estremità; Isaac per il momento riusciva a eludere i loro attacchi grazie alla sua velocità e a movimenti sfuggenti, ma quando Erica si accasciò, gli altri uomini e donne lo circondarono con una precisione ben coordinata.

Avvertì la furia montare dentro di sé e iniziò a spostarsi, ma Allison avvolse le braccia attorno alla sua vita e lo placcò con tutta la forza che riuscì a chiamare a raccolta. Sul suo viso c’erano turbamento, paura e rabbia.

“No! Finirai solo per farti male,” affermò. “Sono cacciatori.”

Quelli se ne stavano già andando, chiudendo con forza le porte sul retro del camioncino scuro. Quando finalmente si alzarono in piedi, videro che stava uscendo a tutta velocità dal parcheggio. Lo fissò con sguardo truce, mandando a memoria i numeri della targa. Quando si voltò, notò che Allison se li stava appuntando sul cellulare.

Fece un suono frustrato, gettando il borsone sull’asfalto.

Marciò fino al punto in cui era avvenuta la colluttazione, aprendo i sensi come meglio sapeva. Gli odori di rabbia, paura e licantropo erano molto intensi, ma appartenevano a persone a lui familiari, quindi fu facile separarli dal resto.

Avvertì il cellulare vibrargli nella tasca, ma per il momento lo ignorò, concentrandosi su quello che sentiva: fece delle inalazioni brevi e decise, catalogando il miscuglio di odori in quel punto prima che scomparissero. C’era di nuovo una traccia di cenere e sangue. Se si fosse avvicinato abbastanza ai cacciatori, sapeva di poterli riconoscere a olfatto.

A quel punto s’infilò la mano in tasca, estraendo il telefono: era stato Stiles a chiamare, quindi premette il pulsante per richiamarlo.

_“Scott,”_ disse quello a mo’ di saluto.

“Li hanno presi. Hanno preso Isaac, Boyd ed Erica,” disse, iniziando con l’informazione più importante.

_“Merda,”_ sibilò l’altro.

Sentì l’inconfondibile ringhio della Camaro in sottofondo.

“Io e Allison proveremo a seguirli. Abbiamo i numeri di targa e il loro odore.”

_“No,”_ intervenne Derek.

_“Ahi!”_ esclamò Stiles, mentre apparentemente l’altro gli strappava il cellulare di mano.

_“Non affrontateli da soli!”_ ordinò, e ora che si era avvicinato il telefono al viso, la sua voce era più nitida.

_“Amico, sai che puoi anche_ chiedere _le cose, vero?”_ sbottò Stiles di sottofondo, facendogli emettere uno sbuffo divertito.

“Io e Allison faremo attenzione. Ci limiteremo a seguirli. Quando avremo novità, manderò un messaggio a te o a Stiles. Avvertiteci quando arrivate a Beacon Hills.”

_“Non è-”_

“Sto per mettere giù, Derek,” affermò con tono deciso. Lo irritava ancora che pensasse di poterlo comandare a bacchetta.

Ma le cose erano cambiate dai loro inizi. Lo sentì sospirare e poi rispondere con riluttanza: _“D’accordo. Non fate niente di stupido.”_

“Anche voi.”

Quando si voltò, vide che Allison aveva un’espressione strana in viso. Le si avvicinò e le avvolse un braccio attorno ai fianchi.

“Dobbiamo chiamare lo sceriffo e dirgli cos’è successo,” disse, scuotendo la testa per poi inclinarla verso l’alto. “Di certo non avrei mai pensato di dire una cosa simile… ma ci aiuterà a rintracciare il camioncino con la targa.”

Lui le baciò una guancia, sorridendole. “Sei geniale, lo sai?”

Allison fece finta di guardarlo in cagnesco, ma la sfumatura rosea che le tingeva le guance rovinava tutto l’effetto. “Forza, tu chiamalo e io guido.”

Recuperò il borsone e salirono in macchina, uscendo dal parcheggio con un po’ meno furia del loro obiettivo. Mandò un breve messaggio a sua mamma per avvisarla, poi fece scorrere la rubrica fino a raggiungere il numero dello sceriffo e lo chiamò. Squillò a lungo, poi partì la segreteria. Mise giù e ci riprovò, imponendosi di non iniziare a preoccuparsi.

Lo sceriffo rispose dopo il quarto squillo. _“Scott? Adesso non è un buon momento,”_ disse. Dalla sua parte della linea si potevano sentire il suono di sirene. _“Stiles è con te?”_

“No,” rispose lui, corrugando la fronte. “È con Derek. Stanno tornando a Beacon Hills.”

Emise un sospiro di sollievo. _“Giusto: la libreria. Okay, che succede? E cerca di essere conciso.”_

“Ho da dirle una cosa importante,” gli assicurò. “Un gruppo di cacciatori ha appena rapito Erica, Boyd e Isaac.”

“Mercenari,” intervenne Allison, mentre lo sceriffo borbottava un’imprecazione.

“Allie dice che sono mercenari. Abbiamo solo il numero di targa, ma speravamo che lei potesse procurarci qualche informazione in più.”

Ci fu un altro sospiro. _“Diamine. Non è la sola cosa che è successa oggi. È stato commesso un omicidio, sono sulla scena adesso: sembra che faccia parte di tutto il resto. Figliolo, questa non è un’informazione da diffondere in giro, ma date le circostanze speciali…”_

“Può star tranquillo.”

Ci fu una pausa, come se lo sceriffo stesse cercando il modo migliore di spiegare la situazione. _“La vittima è… è uno dei vostri insegnanti. Harris. E non è una bella scena. È stato eviscerato e molti dei suoi organi sono stati rimossi. E portati via.”_

“Oh, cavolo,” mormorò lui.

_“Già,”_ concordò. _“Vorrei potervi dire di andare a casa e stare al sicuro, di lasciare che ce ne occupiamo noi, ma so che non è un’opzione valida per voi.”_

“Infatti,” rispose Scott. “Allison e io li stiamo inseguendo.”

_“Va bene. Dammi il numero di targa, dirò a tutti gli agenti di pattuglia di tenere gli occhi aperti e vedrò cosa riesco a scoprire. Ma se sono professionisti come credete voi, è probabile che sia una macchina a noleggio, il che sarebbe un vicolo cieco.”_

Gli dettò la targa e ripose: “Ogni aiuto è ben accetto. Grazie. E grazie di avermi detto l’altra cosa: potrebbe servire.”

_“Bene. Tienimi informato. E state attenti!”_

“Anche lei.”

 

Per fortuna quel pomeriggio non c’era abbastanza traffico da rallentare seriamente il loro ritorno. Con ogni minuto che passava, l’ansia di Derek si annodava sempre più stretta nel suo addome, incitandolo ad affrettarsi a tornare a casa. Stiles rimase più che altro in silenzio, parlando solo quando chiamò suo padre per controllare come stesse e per informarlo delle loro novità. Ogni tanto ricevevano un aggiornamento via SMS da Scott o Allison: avevano rintracciato il camioncino, l’avevano smarrito nel traffico e ora stavano esaminando l’area in cui avevano perso il contatto visivo.

Quando arrivò finalmente a casa, parcheggiò sulla strada, frenando bruscamente di fianco alla jeep. Uscirono entrambi. Stiles puntò dritto verso la sua macchina, gettando lo zaino sul sedile posteriore e dicendo: “Okay, inizierò anch’io a fare dei giri di ronda, vedo se riesco a trovare qualche-”

“No,” lo interruppe Derek con voce piatta, analizzando gli odori portati dal vento. Rivolse lo sguardo verso la foresta, concentrandosi e facendo un respiro profondo. Sentiva Stiles discutere di sottofondo, ma lo ignorò, iniziando a incamminarsi verso gli alberi.

L’origine dell’odore divenne evidente quando si avvicinò al pallido tronco di una betulla: sulla corteccia, all’altezza degli occhi, c’era una macchia di sangue. Sentì i passi di Stiles dietro di sé, smuovendo le foglie.

“Porca vacca, è sangue quello?”

Annuì con fare distratto, osservando gli alberi circostanti alla ricerca di altri indizi. Quando l’altro ricominciò a parlare, sollevò una mano e gliela posò sulla bocca, fermando il rumore e tenendolo fermo. Quando ebbe finito di emettere suoni indignati e si decise a rimanere lì buono, Derek chiuse gli occhi e rimase in ascolto per qualche secondo, riuscendo a mettere da parte i suoni dei loro respiri e battiti cardiaci, ora che avevano un ritmo regolare. Sentì dei lievi fruscii provenire da un punto più profondo della foresta. C’era di certo più di una persona ed erano troppo regolari per essere prodotti dagli animali. Fece ricadere la mano e iniziò a correre ad andatura moderata.

Non si fermò all’albero chiazzato di sangue successivo, né a scoprire se appartenesse di nuovo a Boyd o se fosse di Erica o Isaac, questa volta. Si limitò ad aumentare il ritmo delle falcate, sicuro di essere sulla strada giusta.

Stiles riuscì quasi a tenere il passo, ma dopo un po’ si accorse che stava ansimando e che gradualmente iniziava a rimanere indietro. Ne era sorpreso, sapeva quanto potesse essere serio l’allenamento di un atleta liceale e più di una volta ne aveva riconosciuto la resistenza. Ma poi si rese conto che Stiles aveva già avuto una giornata stancante e che stava ancora guarendo dall’incantesimo con cui aveva salvato Erica. Rallentò un po’, permettendogli di recuperare terreno.

Procedettero fianco a fianco per un po’, ma quando si avvicinarono alla loro preda, Derek assunse automaticamente una tattica di caccia e si allontanò da lui con una traiettoria obliqua rispetto al loro percorso, lasciando che il ragazzo distraesse il loro obiettivo. Affiancò il punto di origine del rumore, ignorando le imprecazioni borbottate di Stiles. Ma, quando si avvicinò, la situazione si capovolse. Diminuì la velocità, iniziando a camminare, e raddrizzò la schiena.

“Scott,” disse piano.

Ci fu un bagliore dorato di risposta tra gli alberi e poco dopo tutti e quattro si radunarono nella piccola radura attorno a un altro albero marchiato con il sangue.

“Ci sono un paio di tracce che provengono da due punti diversi,” li informò Scott. Indicò a sud-est. “Convergono in quella direzione.”

Lui annuì e iniziò a seguire il percorso che aveva indicato, ma Scott scosse la testa.

“No, torniamo da te. Dobbiamo dare un’occhiata a qualche mappa o comunque controllare cosa troveremo e farci venire in mente un piano, invece di seguire le briciole che ci hanno lasciato, come se non fosse una trappola stupidamente ovvia.”

“Sottovalutare l’intelligenza dei licantropi è un errore di negligenza,” affermò Allison, con un tono lievemente altezzoso. “Ma forse c’è da aspettarselo quando ci si rivolge a cacciatori _a_ _pagamento_.”

Benché condividesse e apprezzasse il suo punto di vista, Derek non era certo che avesse del tutto ragione. Sebbene fosse consapevole di quanto fosse stupido seguire le macchie di sangue che avevano lasciato sui tronchi, sentiva anche un potente impulso che apparentemente gli altri non avvertivano, come se ci fosse una lenza legata alle sue interiora che lo strattonava nella direzione indicata dal sangue. Era un’esca a misura di alfa.

“Ma non stanno sottovalutando il richiamo che esercita su Derek,” mormorò Stiles.

Spostò velocemente lo sguardo su di lui, sorpreso dalla sua perspicacia, ma si accorse che Stiles stesse fissando con aria strana l’aria di fronte al suo addome, esattamente nel punto in cui lui sentiva la lenza tirare. Poi i suoi occhi seguirono la linea invisibile in direzione sud-est, senza alcuna esitazione.

“Cosa vuoi dire? Cosa mi è sfuggito?” chiese Allison, avvicinandosi; l’arroganza svanì, sostituita da una determinazione professionale e interesse sincero, provando di essere un tipo di cacciatrice superiore grazie alla sua mancanza di sbruffoneria.

“Non credo che voi riusciate a vederlo, ma hanno fatto qualcosa. All’istinto, intendo. È come se l’avessero catturato con una specie di…” fece dei gesti poco eloquenti, “amo da pesca magico, usando il legame naturale tra lui e il branco come lenza.” Si grattò con aria assente il petto, proprio sul punto in cui s’intravedeva un lieve bagliore, che scomparve subito dopo, per poi scuotere la testa.

“Riesci a resistere?” chiese Scott, al che lui annuì in modo brusco, girandosi nonostante il fastidio che gli provocava.

“Forse,” disse Stiles. Lui gli scoccò un’occhiataccia, ma l’altro stava di nuovo fissando la linea. “Potrei riuscire a…”

“Sto bene,” ribatté in modo burbero, usando la rabbia e l’imbarazzo causati dal fatto che Stiles dubitasse di lui come la spinta di cui aveva bisogno per iniziare a camminare. Si diressero verso la casa, che si riusciva a intravedere tra gli alberi.

Man mano che si avvicinavano, Allison si sfilò lo zaino da una spalla, infilandovi la mano e armeggiando con il contenuto, per poi estrarre un libro. Lo porse a Stiles con un sorriso. “Guarda cos’ho trovato! Scommetto che ne andrai matto.”

Era rilegato in pelle e aveva un odore ripugnante, almeno per l’olfatto sensibile di Derek. Stiles lo prese con attenzione e, non appena iniziò a sfogliare l’indice, sgranò gli occhi.

“Porca troia! Non è per i deboli di cuore,” disse, con un ghigno pericoloso che gli si allargava in viso mentre voltava la testa verso Allison.

Lei lo ricambiò. “Dovrò rimetterlo a posto nel deposito di papà prima che si accorga che non c’è più, ma non lo controlla più molto spesso, quindi dovresti avere abbastanza tempo per copiarlo quando avremo risolto…” indicò con la mano un tronco chiazzato di sangue mentre lo superavano, assumendo un tono irritato. “Questa situazione, qualsiasi cosa sia.”

I tre ragazzi sfoderarono i computer non appena entrarono nel raggio d’azione del Wi-Fi della casa, esaminando mappe satellitari e documenti urbanistici e ogni cosa che riuscirono a trovare, lasciandolo a girare da una stanza all’altra in preda a una frustrazione a malapena contenuta.

Infine provò ad andare in camera. L’odore di Stiles rimasto sui suoi vestiti lo distrasse per qualche minuto, tanto erano attivi i suoi istinti al momento; era così occupato a resistere alla tentazione di uscire di casa che non riuscì a trattenersi e afferrò una delle magliette che l’altro aveva toccato quella mattina, portandosela vicino al viso per passarvi sopra il naso. Quando si accorse di cosa stava facendo, la gettò sul pavimento e si lasciò cadere sul letto, fissando le pagine di un libro che aveva iniziato, tentando di leggere. Invece finì per fissare i numeri rossi sul display della sveglia. Passò un’ora, benché a lui sembrasse durare _giorni_ , e quando scattò un altro minuto, si alzò: non riusciva più a stare fermo. Marciò in salotto, attraendo l’attenzione degli altri.

“Stiamo sprecando tempo,” sbottò, stringendo forte le mani nel tentativo di trattenere gli artigli, avanzando a grandi falcate verso la porta. “Il piano è semplice: voi state qui, io vado a far scattare la loro trappola del cazzo e poi squarcerò la gola a tutti i presenti.”

“No,” ribatté Scott con tono determinato, afferrandogli il braccio e fermando la sua avanzata. “No, è questo il piano: _noi_ andremo,” disse, indicando se stesso. “Ci avvicineremo di nascosto invece di buttare giù la porta e salveremo il tuo branco perché non si aspetteranno di avere a che fare con noi. Tu starai qui e rovinerai i loro piani.”

“È una mia responsabilità,” disse lui, fissando il braccio di Scott finché non lo lasciò andare. Si voltò per continuare a dirigersi verso l’ingresso, ignorando il suono di piedi che si affrettavano ad avvicinarsi dietro di lui.

“Non sappiamo perché, ma è te che vogliono. Non me e non gli altri. Te. E se finirai per farti ammazzare, che risultato avrai ottenuto?”

“Tu diventerai l’alfa,” rispose con tono piatto, perché era ovvio come sarebbe andata.

“Stai dicendo cazzate,” sbottò Scott, afferrandogli la spalla e strattonandola con abbastanza forza da farlo girare verso di lui. “Tu te ne starai qui!”

Infuriato e molto vicino a perdere il controllo, Derek sentì i lineamenti contorcersi, le zanne allungarsi e gli occhi illuminarsi di luce rossa, ruggendo in faccia a Scott. L’altro non indietreggiò, illuminando i propri occhi ma non dando segno di essere turbato dalla sua aggressione.

“Ti obbligherò a rimanere qui, se necessario.”

“Tu e quale esercito?” lo derise a zanne strette, spingendogli le spalle con tale violenza da farlo indietreggiare di un paio di passi. Scott riuscì a non reagire, tenendo a bada l’istinto di combattere che di certo lo stava pervadendo in quel momento: sul suo viso era evidente che stesse facendo uno sforzo non indifferente. Derek continuò a fissarlo, ringhiando; a lui non interessava altrettanto mantenere la calma.

“Derek, Scott ha ragione,” intervenne Stiles con espressione decisa, avanzando per attirare il suo sguardo illuminato di rosso, interrompendo il contatto visivo tra i due licantropi. “E lo sai anche tu.”

Gli ringhiò, ma l’espressione di Stiles divenne solo più combattiva; non aveva mai paura quando doveva affrontare Derek. Si fissarono per un lungo istante pieno di tensione, nessuno dei due aveva la minima intenzione di cedere; quando Stiles gli posò una mano sul braccio, però, il contatto lo fece sussultare. Abbassò lo sguardo su essa, poi sul viso dell’altro, e questa volta c’era qualcosa di diverso sul volto di entrambi.

Mettendo da parte l’istinto e il bisogno furente di andare a proteggere il suo branco, doveva ammettere che avessero ragione. Lanciò comunque un’occhiataccia a Allison, che per tutto il tempo si era spostata silenziosamente di lato per rimanere fuori dalla sua visuale per cercare di raggiungere una posizione più strategica. Lei non si prese neanche la briga di sobbalzare con aria colpevole, limitandosi a sollevare il capo con aria fiera di essere dalla stessa parte degli altri, riuscendo quasi a mascherare il suo nervosismo.

Alla fine Derek si girò e si allontanò, andando a sedersi sulle scale, stringendo i pugni dalla frustrazione. Non risollevò lo sguardo su di loro, limitandosi a fissare la parete dall’altra parte della stanza. Si ricordò di doversi procurare dell’altra malta adesiva per il cartongesso. Continuò a osservare il muro, cercando di concentrarsi su qualcosa che poteva riparare. E che aveva iniziato a migliorare.

“Okay, andiamo allora,” disse Stiles, rivolgendosi a Scott.

Quello gli rivolse una smorfia piena di scuse e determinazione. “Anche tu devi rimanere indietro, Stiles,” affermò con tono deciso.

“Cosa?!” chiese con voce incredula, facendo un affrettato passo in avanti. “Da quando?”

“Le tue ferite stanno ancora guarendo. E per quanto mi piacerebbe che tu te ne stessi qui per la tua sicurezza,”  continuò, dandogli una pacca sulla spalla e lasciando lì la mano per evitare che obiettasse di nuovo, “non sono così ingenuo da pensare che tu lo accetteresti. Forza, Stiles: se quella fosse l’unica ragione, sai benissimo che non funzionerebbe, sarei stupido a provare a convincerti!”

Quello emise uno sbuffo divertito, mentre un accenno di sorriso faceva capolino sul suo volto e Scott gli scrollava piano la spalla.

“Ma il fatto è che saresti un peso per noi, perché sei ferito. Mi dispiace, ma è la verità.”

Stiles barcollò, come se avesse appena ricevuto uno schiaffo.

Scott non mollò, benché fosse chiaro che gli facesse male parlargli così. “Mi dispiace, Stiles, ma questa volta ci rallenteresti e basta.”

Quando Stiles rivolse un’occhiata implorante verso Allison, lei corrugò la fronte, concorde e dispiaciuta. “Fareste meglio a rimanere insieme,” disse, indicando lui e Derek. “Potrete studiare quel libro e proteggervi a vicenda.”

L’espressione del ragazzo s’incupì. “Come vi pare,” mormorò con voce tesa, fissando con aria risoluta la parete.

“D’accordo. Ricordati di rimanere aggiornato con tuo papà e delle altre cose di cui abbiamo parlato. Teneteci informati e noi faremo lo stesso, okay?” disse Scott, guardandolo con aria preoccupata. Rivolse lo sguardo verso Derek, che annuì con fare riluttante. Stiles si limitò a scrollare le spalle e allontanarsi dalla stanza, ma Scott lo conosceva abbastanza bene da sapere di doverlo lasciare in pace, certo che dopo essersi calmato per qualche minuto avrebbe cambiato opinione. Scott annuì a sua volta e lui e Allison uscirono, lasciandosi dietro un silenzio teso.

Dopo che se ne furono andati, Stiles tornò nella stanza, fissando la porta. Poi si avvicinò lentamente alle scale, rimanendo in piedi vicino a lui. Un attimo dopo si decise a sedersi, emettendo un gran sospiro.

“Che situazione di merda,” borbottò.

Lui sbuffò, in pieno accordo, abbassando lo sguardo su quel punto di pelle morbida sotto l’orecchio di Stiles dove c’era una vena che gli attraversava il collo in modo più evidente di altre. Come per i nei, aveva iniziato ad accorgersi e perfino a conoscere bene i dettagli più piccoli del suo corpo, man mano che passavano più tempo insieme.

“Starai bene?” chiese Stiles, alzando il viso verso di lui e guardandolo con occhi imperscrutabili.

Corrugò la fronte. “Può darsi.”

Non si sentiva a suo agio ad ammetterlo, ma l’altro non perdeva le staffe quando si ritrovava davanti a un’incertezza, a differenza di Scott. Si limitò ad annuire, accettando le cose come stavano e ragionandoci sopra. Gli diede un paio di pacche sullo stinco con aria assente, per poi alzarsi e allontanarsi.

Derek si guardò la gamba e rimase dov’era, ascoltando distrattamente Stiles fare quello che gli era stato suggerito, chiamando suo padre e chiedendogli se ci fossero novità sull’omicidio o sul camioncino. Non ce n’erano. Sospirò e gli spiegò che la coppia che scoppia era sulle tracce dei cacciatori, mentre Derek rimaneva raggomitolato sui gradini.

I suoi istinti gli attraversavano con violenza il corpo. Si frangevano su di lui come onde su rocce frastagliate ogni volta che respirava, si muoveva o faceva qualsiasi altra cosa. Ma si rese conto che stare lì fermo era peggio: il richiamo del branco cresceva e lo strattonava con sempre più forza per ogni secondo che passava e lui non andava da loro. Si alzò e vagò in soggiorno, abbassando lo sguardo sullo schermo del computer di Stiles, pieno di mappe minuscole, e corrugò la fronte, cercando di decifrarle. Quando smise di osservarle, si rese conto che Stiles aveva finito la telefonata ed era lì impalato a poca distanza, immobile.

Lo stava facendo di nuovo, fissando la linea invisibile annodata alle sue interiora. Si avvicinò e Derek s’immobilizzò, guardandolo sollevare una mano spigolosa e _accarezzare_ la lenza di energia collegata al suo corpo. Avvertì un formicolio che non era del tutto spiacevole. A dire la verità non lo era stato _affatto_. Soprattutto accompagnato da quell’espressione concentrata e curiosa sul viso dell’altro. Fece del suo meglio per evitare che i pensieri prendessero delle direzioni pericolose, ma fu in quel momento che Stiles chiuse la mano attorno alla linea e la tirò.

Derek trattenne un gemito quando venne attraversato da una fitta a metà tra piacere e dolore e l’altro si affrettò ad allontanare la mano, esclamando: “Scusa!”

Ma, per un secondo, la tensione della lenza si attenuò. “Mi sembra… che sia cambiato qualcosa. Potresti…” Si grattò l’addome, sollevando la maglietta per fissarsi la pelle e passare un artiglio sul punto dal quale partiva la linea. Quando riportò lo sguardo sull’altro, vide che aveva gli occhi puntati sulla striscia di pelle nuda, ma non nello stesso modo in cui aveva fissato l’energia magica. Poi Stiles fece scattare lo sguardo verso il suo e arrossì. Derek guardò in un’altra direzione, distruggendo senza pietà l’impulso di avvicinarsi a lui e far diffondere quel rossore sul resto della sua pelle.

“L’hai cambiata. Potresti… smorzarla, magari?” domandò, guardandosi di nuovo l’addome.

“Non so,” mormorò quello, inclinando la testa di lato mentre tornava a guardare la linea invisibile. Allungò di nuovo una mano, ma questa volta non la toccò; rimase un attimo immobile, come se stesse valutando il calore emesso da una fiamma, pensando a come fare e sentendo l’energia. Poi incurvò le dita, creando un anello attorno alla lenza e concentrandosi. La punta della sua lingua spuntò da un angolo della bocca, corrugando allo stesso tempo la fronte, e all’improvviso la sensazione si attenuò, come se ci fosse un’interferenza nel segnale.

“Sta succedendo qualcosa, è più debole,” disse Derek, cercando di rimanere fermo il più possibile in modo da non distrarlo.

Le sopracciglia di Stiles fremettero e continuò il rituale improvvisato per qualche altro secondo, ma poi allargò di scatto le dita e si sentì uno scoppio, come se ci fosse stata una scarica elettrica tra i polpastrelli. Scosse la mano come se l’avesse scottata, espirando con forza, come se avesse trattenuto l’aria fino a quel momento.

“Va meglio,” disse lui, e Stiles gli indicò che aveva sentito muovendo le sopracciglia invece di usare le parole, allontanandosi con la schiena piegata in avanti e ansimando ancora un po’ mentre si dirigeva verso il divano.

Derek lo seguì, volendogli dire più di un semplice ‘va meglio’, ma quando l’altro sollevò lo sguardo su di lui e rimasero a fissarsi in modo impacciato per qualche attimo, decise di lasciar perdere e permettergli di riposarsi, avvicinandosi invece a una finestra per guardare fuori, dove il cielo si stava scurendo.

Andava meglio, ma l’impulso non era scomparso. Rimase lì in piedi finché non riuscì più a stare fermo. A quel punto riprese a camminare avanti e indietro. Nonostante l’intervento di Stiles, il richiamo aumentò gradualmente d’intensità. Attraversò tutte le stanze del piano terra, facendo grandi cerchi attorno al punto in cui si era seduto l’altro, cercando di concentrarsi su quel disgustoso libro dall’odore di sangue e decomposizione.

Alla fine scoprì di non essere l’unico che stava esaurendo la pazienza.

“Oh mio Dio! Piantala e siediti da qualche parte!” sbottò Stiles, chiudendo con uno scatto il volume. “Mi stai facendo venire mal di testa!”

“A _te_ sta venendo mal di testa?!” chiese lui, voltandosi per fulminarlo con lo sguardo. “Beh, se sono una tale scocciatura per te, allora perché non te ne vai?”

“Oh, chissà! Forse perché devo evitare che tu faccia cazzate – come uscire e farti catturare come un fesso. Oppure perché potrò dare una mano se vengono loro da te!” ribatté, sollevando con forza una manica per mostrare uno dei tagli in via di cicatrizzazione e l’orlo di un tatuaggio.

No. No, non voleva che si ripetesse. “ _Tu_ mi proteggerai?” lo derise, come se fosse la cosa più ridicola che avesse sentito.

Sulle guance e sulla gola dell’altro si diffuse all’istante un rossore brillante e si voltò. Non era una di quelle dolci sfumature che indicavano imbarazzo o eccitazione, ma una reazione provocata da rabbia e dolore. Sapeva che fosse sbagliato, che le parole che gli sfuggivano dalle labbra non rendevano giustizia a quello che Stiles aveva fatto per lui, ma era colpa di Derek se gli altri membri del branco erano in pericolo; era colpa sua che Scott e Allison fossero là fuori da soli. E che Stiles avesse cicatrici lungo le braccia, adesso.

“Magari non te ne sei accorto, ma sono io l’al-”

Stiles si rigirò di scatto con occhi lucidi. Si sporse velocemente in avanti, pungolandogli il petto con l’indice, proprio sul punto corrispondente al cuore.

“Non provare neanche a dirlo! Ancora non lo capisci? Non sai perché mi sono impegnato così tanto con la magia, perché mi spingo così al limite?” chiese, con la voce tesa dalla rabbia e passandosi le unghie sulle linee rosa dei tagli ormai chiusi. “Perché do letteralmente il mio _sangue_? Sì, lo so che sono debole in confronto a voi, ma ce la sto mettendo tutta, okay? Sto facendo tutto quello che posso,” affermò a denti stretti.

La reticenza di Derek ad accettare il suo aiuto andava ben oltre quelle cose. Fissò Stiles, cercando di trovare le parole per spiegarlo. Ma erano troppo vicini, troppo feriti. Si limitò a stringere la mandibola e allontanare lo sguardo sia dai tagli che dal ragazzo, chiudendo stretti i pugni.

Ci fu un lungo silenzio, poi Stiles emise un piccolo sospiro dal naso e fece ricadere le braccia lungo i fianchi, facendole sbattere sulle anche. “Non è abbastanza, suppongo,” disse con voce piatta. “Non so che altro dare.”

No. Era il contrario. Stava dando troppo. Stava sacrificando troppo per Derek, che non lo meritava neanche. Stiles non avrebbe neanche dovuto essere _qui_. “Beh, se fai così tanta fatica, perché ti disturbi a farlo?” sbottò suo malgrado. Nessuno di loro avrebbe dovuto essere qui. Avrebbe dovuto portare Stiles in un posto sicuro e poi andare a cercare i suoi beta, avrebbe dovuto-

L’altro gli si avvicinò con aria infuriata, obbligandolo a guardarlo, spingendogli il petto con entrambe le mani e facendogli fare qualche passo indietro per la sorpresa. Teso com’era, Derek dovette fare uno sforzo per reprimere l’istinto di reagire, di sfoderare artigli e zanne.

“Perché _mi disturbo_ a farlo?!” ripeté, con gli occhi sgranati e le labbra arricciate in un’espressione incredula. “Dici sul serio? Oh, certo! Non è che ti ho salvato la _vita_ in passato o roba simile!” Lo spinse di nuovo, mentre gli occhi assumevano una luce ambrata nella luce del sole calante. “O quella di Erica! O di tutti, se è per quello! Insomma- perché prendersi il disturbo di cercare di salvare le persone a cui tengo?!” continuò con voce rotta, piena di emozioni. Gli diede un’altra spinta, ma questa volta non fu molto efficace. Fu un gesto troppo sbrigativo per avere forza.

Trattenne l’istinto di ringhiare. Di spingerlo via. Di stringerlo forte a sé e assorbire il suo dolore. Posò le mani sulle braccia di Stiles, a metà tra i due impulsi. Non voleva che intervenisse, perché non lo capiva? Voleva che rimanesse al sicuro, non che venisse trascinato nell’ennesimo casino che inseguiva Derek. Voleva-

Ma fu Stiles a spingersi lontano da lui. “Cazzo. Sai che ti dico? Fottiti. Non ne posso più,” disse velenosamente, marciando verso la porta. L’aprì con forza e se la richiuse dietro con tale impeto che tremò contro lo stipite.

Ingranò la marcia della jeep senza troppa finezza e si allontanò accompagnato dal suo tipico brontolio, lasciando Derek a ribollire nel proprio silenzio in una casa troppo grande e vuota per un lupo solitario. Improvvisamente gli mancò il rudere carbonizzato che era stata – almeno in quel caso se avesse distrutto qualcosa, non sarebbe importato a nessuno.


	10. Chapter 10

 

Non fece molta attenzione alla direzione che aveva preso, si limitò a guidare, allontanandosi da Derek e dal suo atteggiamento da stronzo. Il _grande alfa_ non voleva il suo aiuto, ma non spettava a lui deciderlo: Stiles aveva intenzione di aiutare i suoi amici, che a lui piacesse o meno!

Non lo sorprese ritrovarsi a casa. Aveva passato una giornata impegnativa e si sentiva vulnerabile. Godersi un po’ la comodità del suo materasso era proprio quello che gli serviva.

Arrivato in camera, iniziò a svuotarsi le tasche in modo più distratto del solito: appoggiò il coltellino a serramanico e il telefonino, per poi liberarsi del portafogli e delle chiavi di casa. Quindi si sedette pesantemente sulla sedia di fronte alla scrivania. Era più arrabbiato che stanco, benché sentisse una spossatezza profonda fin nelle ossa.

La ignorò, come al solito. C’era un libro di magia maligna nello zaino che doveva come minimo decifrare. La pelle della copertina era vecchia e macchiata. Sulle pagine c’erano tracce di sangue e di altre sostanze a cui non voleva pensare troppo. Traboccava di malvagità, non c’era alcun dubbio.

La maggior parte degli incanti erano terribilmente complessi e richiedevano ingredienti che lui non poteva o non voleva procurarsi. Prestò particolare attenzione a quelli che elencavano la cenere tra le istruzioni; ne trovò un paio, ma davvero non capiva quale potesse essere il collegamento con quello che stava succedendo, ammesso che ce ne fosse uno. Uno serviva a uno scambio di sorte: si prendeva la buona fortuna a una persona in cambio della sfortuna del praticante. L’altro era un sortilegio di trasformazione: serviva un’intera congrega di maghi per riuscire a portarlo a termine, ma apparentemente poteva trasformare una persona e/o un animale in un altro tipo di persona e/o animale.

Trovò anche un incantesimo più facile lungo il margine di un’immagine, che derivava da una formula più complessa di un incanto distruttivo. L’unico ingrediente era il proprio sangue, che una volta versato veniva trasformato in un acido corrosivo. Sotto alle istruzioni c’era un appunto: _Utile per fondere serrature e come tortura blanda_.

Stiles non aveva mai preteso di essere un santarellino tra i praticanti di magia bianca. Esitò solo un attimo prima di memorizzarlo. Fondere serrature e torturare qualcuno sembravano esattamente il tipo di cose che avrebbe potuto dover fare in questo periodo. E avrebbe potuto essere un’arma che avrebbe preso di sorpresa anche un licantropo.

Perfino Derek avrebbe dovuto ammettere che fosse un incantesimo utile. Venne avvolto da un’altra ondata di rabbia, quindi fece una smorfia e chiuse il libro; dopo essersi immerso così a lungo nei suoi contenuti macabri era facile lasciarsi prendere dalle emozioni negative. Aveva bisogno di una pausa.

I suoi sensi vennero stuzzicati da un formicolio rassicurante. Dapprima pensò che il letto lo stesse letteralmente chiamando a sé e rise, perché non sarebbe neanche stata la cosa più stramba che fosse successa nell’ultimo anno. Ma, quando voltò la testa, capì immediatamente di cosa si trattava.

Si avvicinò alla libreria dove aveva nascosto il bauletto e lo tirò fuori. Si rese conto di aver dovuto essere più cauto quando comparvero delle scintille di energia nell’aria sopra le sue mani. Ma non era negativa. Non era delle migliori, ma non c’era malignità. Sentiva ancora un velo bollente di rabbia sulla pelle, ma era anche accompagnata da sofferenza. Da un desiderio di non essere inutile. Da un senso di perdita per il fatto che Derek non si fidasse di lui. C’erano anche altri sentimenti che avevano a che fare con Derek a cui tentava di non pensare, a meno che non fosse necessario. L’energia aveva un bagliore color melanzana nei punti in cui le sue dita toccavano il legno, poi iniziò a svanire man mano che la sua aura si mescolava a quella del cimelio di famiglia. Fu un’esperienza più calmante di quanto non avesse pensato: riuscì a dargli un centro di gravità. Si risedette sulla sedia e sospirò.

Anche dopo tutto quello che avevano passato insieme, Derek l’aveva sbattuto fuori come se fosse stato… una _groupie_. Un estraneo che l’aveva seguito senza averne il permesso.

Passò le mani sul bauletto, assorbendo il calore di quelle energie ancestrali. Avrebbe voluto che suo padre fosse a casa. Questa volta avrebbe potuto dirgli cosa c’era che non andava. E lui avrebbe capito perché era turbato. ‘Proteggere e servire’ era un concetto che suo papà avrebbe colto al volo. E per quel che riguardava tutto il resto… beh, era piuttosto sicuro che avrebbe capito anche quello.

Avrebbe voluto che anche sua madre fosse a casa.

Aprì la scatola e giocherellò con i vari sigilli in osso, avvertendo l’energia specifica di ciascuno, i loro significati. Ognuno aveva uno scopo diverso e ogni runa simboleggiava un pensiero distinto. Se si concentrava abbastanza, in ognuno echeggiava il coro delle menti che l’avevano utilizzato prima di lui: persone che avevano pensato quel concetto specifico, incanalandovi la loro magia per ottenere il risultato sperato. Alcune rune erano facili da capire, con un significato ovvio – per esempio ce n’era una che simboleggiava ‘piccolo’.

Altre invece non erano facilmente interpretabili. Ne osservò una, tracciando con il dito la spirale che iniziava a un’estremità della tesserina d’osso, per poi biforcarsi e curvare attorno a essa, con una linea finale che invece correva parallela alla spirale originaria. D’improvviso capì: la strada alternativa, la scappatoia. Il tiro deviato. Sentì la vibrazione della risata dell’imbroglione, il sapore dell’enigma dell’illusionista. Il suono del sorriso di sua madre e i suoi occhi brillanti.

Fu uno shock.

Si affrettò ad appigliarsi a quell’eco, alla sensazione della sua energia, di _lei_ , che era infusa nell’osso. La sua presenza era stratificata in questo sigillo molto di più rispetto agli altri.

Era il suo preferito.

Si chiese quale sarebbe stato il suo. Se questo lo sarebbe diventato perché era quello di sua madre. Lo tenne sul palmo della mano a lungo, finché non riuscì più ad avvertire le energie, benché sapesse che non fossero andate da nessuna parte. Era come se si fosse abituato al loro ronzio. Rimise a posto tutte le altre cose, ma non riuscì a mettere giù quel pezzo rettangolare d’osso. La scappatoia.

Finì per metterselo in tasca. Il suo stomaco borbottò, come se stesse protestando di essere ancora così vuoto, e lui corrugò la fronte, rendendosi conto di non aver mangiato nulla dalla colazione di quella mattina. Probabilmente suo papà era nella stessa condizione. Decise che fosse meglio andare a cucinare qualcosa di sostanzioso per entrambi, spostando la sedia dalla scrivania e alzandosi per andare da basso. Stava decidendo se fosse meglio fare un po’ di tonno in tegame o una pasta con del sugo già pronto, ma non appena posò il piede sulla cima delle scale, sentì delle grida provenire da fuori. Sentì la voce di _suo padre_ , che urlava qualcosa con tono impaurito e infuriato.

Billy aveva dato loro il suo nome e l’indirizzo. _L’indirizzo_. E se l’era dimenticato. Come aveva fatto a dimenticare-

Scese le scale due gradini alla volta, ma invece di buttarsi fuori dalla porta d’ingresso, deviò bruscamente verso il garage e, una volta che fu sgusciato fuori dalla porta laterale, si accucciò e avanzò lungo il muro della casa, arrivando fino alla jeep che aveva parcheggiato nel vialetto. Si sporse da dietro l’angolo per vedere cosa stesse succedendo.

Ma era tutto sbagliato. Il cofano dell’auto era sollevato e all’interno si vedeva solo un ammasso di fili scollegati e tubi e altri componenti rotti, non riusciva neanche a riconoscerli tutti. Fermo davanti al marciapiede c’era un camioncino con gli sportelloni posteriori spalancati: degli uomini stavano trascinando suo papà verso l’apertura.

Imprecò sottovoce quando li vide gettarlo dentro. Gli altri si stavano dirigendo verso la casa. Gli faceva male la testa da quanta adrenalina aveva in circolo e cercò di farsi venire in mente qualcosa. Forse se gli uomini si fossero separati in gruppi, Stiles sarebbe riuscito a forzare le porte del camioncino e sopraffare lo scagnozzo rimanente prima che gli altri potessero tornare. Adesso le porte posteriori erano chiuse, ma c’era sempre l’incantesimo che aveva appena imparato…

“La porta laterale!” urlò un uomo dall’altro lato dell’angolo della casa.

Non c’era tempo per pensare ad altre opzioni. Aveva un piano, benché non fosse perfetto. Si portò una mano all’orlo dei pantaloni, preparandosi a scattare fuori dal suo nascondiglio, ma-

Il coltellino.

Non era alla cintura. Se l’era sfilato come un idiota quando era tornato a casa!

“Dannazione,” sibilò, mentre gli uomini uscivano dall’ingresso principale e allo stesso tempo sentì rumore di passi sulla ghiaia che circondava il retro della casa, alle sue spalle. Si guardò disperatamente attorno alla ricerca di un oggetto acuminato. Lo sguardo gli cadde su un pezzo di metallo frastagliato che spuntava dal vano motore della sua jeep. Sollevò la manica della maglietta fino al gomito e ci passò sopra la pelle ancora in via di guarigione.

Il sangue cominciò a uscire a fiotti caldi e veloci, gocciolandogli lungo l’avambraccio per avvilupparsi attorno alle sue dita e cadere infine a terra. Raccolse quello che poté nell’altra mano, recitando l’incanto in fretta e con poca finezza, alzandosi in piedi di scatto. Il suono della sua voce attirò l’attenzione degli uomini, che iniziarono a correre verso di lui.

“Fatelo tacere!” urlò uno di loro.

Ma era troppo tardi per fermarlo. Non appena terminò l’ultima frase della formula, lanciò il sangue verso i nemici. Permeato dalla forza del suo intento, il getto percorse una distanza molto più grande del normale: non appena le gocce caddero sugli uomini, s’illuminarono di un bagliore ambra e cominciarono a corrodere stoffa e pelle, trasformandosi in acido. Benché quelli si misero a urlare e suo padre chiamò il suo nome, non era sufficiente: non poteva affrontarli tutti, non sarebbe riuscito a raggiungere il camioncino in tempo.

Non ne era in grado.

Derek aveva ragione, non riusciva neanche a proteggere se stesso o suo padre.

Si mise a correre.

 

“Derek!”

Lo sentì, benché Stiles dovesse essere ancora molto lontano, a giudicare da quanto fosse debole il suono della sua voce. Si affrettò comunque ad alzarsi e a dirigersi verso l’ingresso. Aveva un tono disperato; lo sentiva ansimante e intriso di panico. Spalancò la porta e uscì sul portico, fissando dritto nel buio davanti a sé. Dopo qualche secondo lo vide: Stiles stava correndo nella foresta verso di lui.

“Derek!” lo chiamò di nuovo, ma questa volta c’era una nota di sollievo. L’aveva visto e Derek scese i gradini che portavano a quel che rimaneva di casa sua per andargli incontro.

“Stiles,” disse, avvicinandosi.

“Derek, l’hanno preso!”

“Cosa?!”

“L’hanno preso! Sono comparsi dal nulla e _l’hanno preso_! Cazzo, avrei dovuto essere più veloce- È che è successo così in-”

Stava parlando a raffica e tutte le parole si accavallavano le une alle altre, continuando ad avanzare fin quasi a inciampare e cadergli addosso. Derek riuscì a sentire l’odore del suo sangue e lo interruppe, afferrandogli il braccio ferito, affidandosi all’olfatto nella penombra della luna gibbosa crescente, che ancora saliva in cielo.

La manica della maglietta era zuppa e Derek imprecò con un ringhio, trascinando l’altro in modo che lo seguisse in casa.

“Non è niente, non preoccuparti. Derek! Derek, l’hanno _preso_ e non ho potuto-”

Ma lui ignorò le sue proteste e gli fece attraversare la soglia, conducendolo nel piccolo bagno vicino all’ingresso.

“Derek, l’hanno preso,” ripeté con voce tremante, cercando di riprendere fiato.

“Chi?” chiese con tono calmo, spingendogli le spalle in modo che si sedesse sulla tavoletta chiusa del water. Gli s’inginocchiò davanti, girando il suo braccio in modo da poter vedere l’entità del danno.

“Loro- loro! I… lo sai. I tizi! I cattivi!”

Derek strinse le labbra ma non alzò gli occhi al cielo, come avrebbe fatto in un altro momento. La sfumatura di panico nella sua voce gli diceva che fosse qualcuno d’importante; doveva solo capire se si trattasse di Scott o di suo padre.

La manica era riscivolata fino a coprire la ferita. Afferrò tra pollice e indice la stoffa in corrispondenza del bicipite di Stiles e la strappò, liberandosene. L’altro non si accorse neanche quando il tessuto si attaccò al sangue parzialmente secco. I tagli erano irregolari, non linee precise come quelle che aveva inciso quando aveva salvato Erica.

“Stiles, chi hanno preso?” chiese di nuovo, con tono calmo ma deciso.

Quello emise un suono simile a un singhiozzo, che si trasformò in una risata quasi isterica.

“Oh. Intendevi… Mio papà. Hanno preso mio papà.”

“Okay. Okay,” stava cominciando a chiedersi se avesse perso più sangue di quanto avesse pensato, dato lo sguardo vitreo che gli stava rivolgendo, guardandogli attraverso come se non esistesse e tremando; borbottava di non essere riuscito a salvarlo e di non poter sopportare di perderlo e che Derek avesse avuto ragione. Lui non capiva, ma non ne fu sorpreso. La metà delle volte non capiva Stiles in ogni caso. Inumidì un pezzo di stoffa e glielo passò gentilmente sulle ferite. Non erano profonde, solo irregolari. Il sangue si era già coagulato in molti punti.

Pulì i tagli e il disagio del contatto sembrò far tornare in sé Stiles, che riuscì a riprendere un po’ di fiato. Lentamente iniziò a spiegare gli eventi che l’avevano portato qui in questo stato. Derek recuperò la cassetta di pronto soccorso che teneva nel mobiletto sotto al lavandino, più che altro per il bene degli umani, prendendo le salviette disinfettanti e le bende sterili.

Quando finalmente ebbe terminato di pulire e disinfettare i tagli, Stiles aveva smesso di tremare. I suoi occhi erano stretti e fissi su un punto distante, le labbra arricciate in una smorfia di concentrazione.

Quando gettò le salviette e la manica strappata, quello sembrò prepararsi ad alzarsi. “Okay, grazie per il primo soccorso. Devo tornare a Redridge. _So_ che Billy ne sa qualcosa.”

“Stiles,” iniziò lui con un sospiro seccato. “È tardi. Arriveremmo lì nel cuore della notte.”

“ _Arriveremmo_? Insieme?” ripeté con una risata amara, comunicando più dolore che rabbia.

_Sempre._ Avrebbe voluto dirglielo in faccia, ma non ci riuscì. Si limitò a guardarlo in cagnesco e a rispondere: “Sì, _insieme_.” Avvertì parte della sua furia e dell’autodisprezzo di prima mischiarsi alla paura che stava provando. La situazione però richiedeva che ignorasse tutte quelle emozioni e tornasse al punto della discussione. “E non sappiamo neanche dove passa la notte questo tizio.”

“Beh, allora lo cercheremo finché non lo _troviamo_!” sbottò, alzandosi in piedi di scatto e vacillando sul posto, appoggiandosi alla spalla di Derek per ritrovare l’equilibrio.

“Ehi! No, fermati. Lo troveremo _domani_. Ascoltami- _Ascoltami_ , Stiles,” gli ordinò, stringendo la mandibola. Gli affermò con decisione i fianchi e li spinse in basso finché non si risedette, non usando molta forza, nonostante l’altro provasse a resistere. L’occhiata che gli rivolse Stiles fu a dir poco scontrosa. E doveva ammettere che non avesse tutti i torti: gli doveva delle scuse. Gli posò una mano sulla spalla e strinse i muscoli tesi che vi trovò, muovendo il pollice avanti e indietro, sperando che fosse un gesto confortante. Dopo qualche secondo, l’espressione scorbutica cominciò ad affievolirsi e annuì brevemente.

Derek inspirò lentamente e continuò, ora che Stiles era pronto ad ascoltare.

“La fumetteria non sarà aperta, adesso, quindi ci andremo domattina presto, non appena aprirà. Troveremo questo tizio e ci faremo dare delle informazioni a qualsiasi costo. D’accordo?”

Un altro cenno affermativo.

Fece scivolare via la mano dalla sua spalla, afferrandogli gentilmente l’avambraccio e posandoglielo di nuovo su una coscia, per poi aprire un rotolo di bende sterili. Stiles gli permise di terminare la fasciatura e si sottopose con riluttanza all’esaminazione dell’altro arto. Anche i tagli più piccoli sull’altro braccio vennero disinfettati e coperti con una benda, perché a giudicare da come stavano procedendo questi ultimi giorni, più protezioni aveva contro le infezioni, meglio era.

“Okay,” mormorò, allontanando le mani prima di indugiare troppo a lungo sulla pelle di Stiles. Si alzò e aiutò l’altro a sollevarsi. Finirono per ritrovarsi estremamente vicini nel piccolo bagno.

La tensione tra di loro mutò. Improvvisamente si accorse di molti dettagli: l’odore intenso di sangue nella stanza, il silenzio interrotto solo dal battito dei loro cuori, l’aroma di _Stiles_ a pochi centimetri di distanza da lui.

Stiles deglutì, sollevando lo sguardo su di lui, rilassando i muscoli del viso. Derek guardò la sua lingua guizzare tra le labbra per inumidirle automaticamente.

“Derek,” iniziò a voce bassa.

Fece scattare lo sguardo sui suoi occhi, sentendo le orecchie iniziare ad arrossire.

“Mi dispiace,” farfugliò Derek. “Per quello che ho detto prima.”

Stiles si mordicchiò un labbro, scostando velocemente lo sguardo per nascondere l’emozione che lui aveva intravisto nei suoi occhi. “Ehm,” disse, schiarendosi la gola, “io… Grazie.”

Tra loro scese il silenzio e Derek s’impose di indietreggiare. “È meglio che tu mangi qualcosa, prima di svenire.”

“Ehm… Sì, suppongo che sia la cosa saggia da fare,” ammise quello, seguendolo in cucina.

Non fece domande, si limitò a versargli del succo d’arancia in un bicchiere e a cercare quel che rimaneva della crostata di ciliegie, sperando che Erica non se la fosse mangiata tutta. Pensare a lei fece tornare l’asia. A prescindere da quanto tentasse di tenere a freno l’istinto, il senso di allarme che squillava senza sosta in un angolo della sua mente tornò a farsi sentire con prepotenza. Posò per un attimo la fronte contro lo sportello, per poi estrarre la crostata in questione e posarla di fronte a Stiles con un tonfo.

Mangiarono in silenzio, prendendo una forchettata ciascuno del quarto di torta nel piatto. Fecero a turno a fissarsi a vicenda quando l’altro non stava facendo attenzione, aprendo la bocca come per dire qualcosa, per poi cambiare idea. Man mano che il tempo passava, però, s’impegnavano sempre meno a distogliere lo sguardo e sempre più a fissarsi, abbandonando il tentativo di usare le parole per comunicare, dato che comunque non stavano sortendo gli effetti sperati.

Quando Stiles abbassò la forchetta per prendere un altro boccone e la rialzò vuota, la guardarono entrambi per un paio di secondi con aria confusa.

“Hai bisogno di riposare. Forza,” intervenne infine Derek, alzandosi in piedi facendo leva con le braccia sul tavolo e guidandolo verso l’ingresso. “Ti accompagno a casa.”

Stiles rise amaramente. “Non posso tornare. Sarà brulicante di poliziotti. Penseranno che chiunque abbia preso mio papà abbia rapito anche me. O forse che io abbia informazioni utili. Pensala come ti pare, sono tutti infuriati dopo aver scoperto l’omicidio di Harris e tutti i casi di profanazione delle tombe. Non mi lascerebbero mai andare a zonzo per conto mio.”

Derek fissò per un attimo la parete, prendendo un respiro per calmarsi per poi dire con tutta la noncuranza che riuscì a raccogliere: “Dormi qui, allora.”

L’altro guardò con aria scettica un muro mezzo finito. “Dove?”

“Nel mio letto,” rispose, con una voce molto più bassa e roca di quanto non avesse voluto. Averlo nel suo letto si sarebbe dimostrato difficile da sopportare in seguito, quando il suo odore sarebbe rimasto ma non lui di persona. Ma aveva bisogno che Stiles rimanesse qui, al sicuro. Quindi, quando fosse arrivato il momento, avrebbe affrontato le conseguenze.

“Nel tuo letto,” ripeté, con un’espressione imperscrutabile.

Derek si limitò a voltarsi e a incamminarsi verso la sua camera. “Sì, Stiles, che tu ci creda o no, ho davvero comprato un matrimoniale vero e proprio.”

“Lo so. L’ho visto. Ma quello che non capisco è perché. In pratica dormi solo nei posti più inospitali che esistano. Solo un licantropo riuscirebbe a trovare tanti treni abbandonati, alberi caduti e chissà che altro! Potrebbe venir fuori che sei allergico ai materassi!” lo prese in giro, iniziando a tornare in sé, benché la sua voce fosse un po’ tremolante.

Lui sospirò, aprendo la porta della stanza. “Al contrario di quanto si creda, vivere da licantropi non equivale a vivere da animali.”

Ottenne solo silenzio, quando invece si aspettava un’altra frecciatina, ma quando alla fine sentì la voce di Stiles, aveva un tono basso e uno strano ritmo.

“Andiamo, Derek. Sai benissimo anche tu che ci sono modi migliori di usare un materasso che non dormirci sopra.”

Stiles chiuse la porta e, quando lui si voltò, si era già avvicinato, eliminando la distanza tra loro con sguardo febbrile e labbra schiuse.

Lo baciò con forza.

Le sue mani snelle ma forti gli incorniciarono la mascella, mentre le labbra sode scivolavano sulle sue. Derek era così sorpreso che riuscì solo a ricambiare il bacio, aprendo la bocca quando l’altro appoggiò al suo petto tutto il peso del corpo asciutto. La lingua di Stiles s’introdusse tra le sue labbra e tutto quello che Derek riuscì a fare fu gemere, intrappolato tra il richiamo disperato del desiderio e la consapevolezza che ci fosse qualcosa di sbagliato in quello che stavano facendo. Erano spinti da preoccupazione, dolore e dal disperato bisogno di provare a se stessi di essere vivi e non…

Non…

Tremò quando Stiles passò le mani sul suo corpo in modo impaziente, spingendosi verso quei punti che volevano disperatamente la sua attenzione. La pressione calda e umida della sua bocca era ancora meglio di quanto non si fosse aspettato. Prima quasi che se ne accorgesse, le sue mani gli stavano abbassando la cerniera dei jeans, infilando dita disperate e goffe oltre l’orlo dell’intimo, avvicinandosi al-

Lo spinse via, con più forza di quanto non avesse voluto, scaraventandolo fin contro la porta.

Stiles sembrò momentaneamente sotto shock, ma poi la sua espressione fu inondata da una rabbia amareggiata e dal rossore dell’imbarazzo.

“Stiles,” riuscì finalmente a dire lui, “questo non-”

“Taci,” lo interruppe l’altro con voce piatta. “Ho capito. Non sei interessato. Ho frainteso.”

“Non è che non sono-”

“Smettila,” borbottò, sollevando le spalle e mettendosi sulla difensiva con aria abbattuta. “Per favore, non continuare.”

Derek ringhiò per la frustrazione, azzerando la distanza tra loro in un battito di ciglio, premendolo contro la porta. Gli afferrò con forza il bacino e Stiles sgranò gli occhi per la sorpresa – ma non c’era paura. Non c’era mai paura tra loro.

Fu quasi sufficiente a farlo cedere.

“Stiles.”

Deglutì, cercando di ricordarsi perché stesse rifiutando quello che offriva. L’odore di sangue, di Stiles e di _eccitazione_ era impossibile da sopportare. Riuscì solo per un soffio a impedirsi di premere il volto contro la curva della gola dell’altro e trascinare i denti su quella pelle delicata: lo sguardo gli cadde sul punto a cui stava pensando e iniziò ad ansimare irregolarmente.

Fece un passo indietro, portando con sé Stiles. Lo fece voltare e indietreggiare, fino a raggiungere il bordo del letto. Poi lo lasciò andare. Fu una delle cose più difficili che gli fosse capitato di fare.

Ma era giusto farlo. Stiles continuava a guardarlo con occhi traboccanti di desiderio, vulnerabilità, preoccupazione, rabbia e un tipo di disperazione che Derek conosceva fin troppo bene.

Non era quella giusta.

“Riposati,” ordinò con voce burbera. “Partiremo all’alba.”


	11. Chapter 11

 

A un certo punto, nel cuore della notte, Derek se la sentì di provare a dormire. Riuscì a tornare in camera solo dopo essersi abituato alla fitta continua data dall’assenza del branco e dopo che Stiles dormiva da abbastanza tempo da aver perso l’aroma di desiderio.

Scivolare sotto le coperte con lui non aveva nulla di sensuale. Sentiva solo il bisogno del calore del semplice contatto fisico, della vicinanza a una persona che stava dalla sua parte. E… a prescindere da qualsiasi altra cosa ci fosse tra loro, c’era anche un tipo di fiducia che andava più a fondo di tutti gli alti e bassi causati dalle loro disavventure e dai vari litigi. Faceva fatica a rendersi conto che c’era stato un periodo della sua vita in cui non conosceva Stiles.

Non era una buona idea avvolgere le braccia attorno a lui, stendendoglisi di fianco, ma lo aiutò a smorzare gli strattoni della lenza nell’addome. Stiles non mosse un muscolo.

Finalmente si addormentò.

La mattina dopo si svegliò molto prima che sorgesse il sole, ritrovandosi da solo nel letto e sentendo il profumino di uova e pane tostato arrivare dalla cucina. Non era facile abbandonare il letto caldo e le lenzuola che sapevano di Stiles, dove non doveva nascondere l’impulso di affondare il naso per ispirarne a fondo l’odore, ma la promessa della colazione e del ragazzo in carne e ossa fu sufficiente a stanarlo.

Il contrasto tra il silenzio quasi assoluto della casa semideserta e il rombo costante di tutto quello che era a rischio in quel momento era inquietante.

Nell’atrio l’odore familiare della colazione s’intensificò, come anche quello di Stiles.

Lo sguardo che quello gli rivolse quando entrò in cucina lo fece fermare. I suoi occhi erano imperscrutabili e pensierosi mentre osservavano il viso di Derek. Schiuse le labbra per dire qualcosa, ma poi sembrò cambiare idea, corrugando la fronte e girandosi di nuovo verso il piatto su cui stava versando il contenuto della padella. Derek si avvicinò al tostapane per mettere a scaldare altre due fette di pane.

“Ho fatto le uova. Insomma, suppongo che tu le mangi, visto che ce le avevi in frigo. Spero che ti piacciano strapazzate, perché è così che le ho fatte. Però magari tu le preferisci al tegamino cotte da entrambi i lati, eh? A Scott piacciono all’occhio di bue, il che francamente è disgustoso secondo me, ma allo stesso tempo gli si addice. Scommetto che Peter invece è tipo da uova in camicia,” abbassò la spatola e fece una smorfia sgomenta. “No, aspetta: a _me_ piacciono in camicia. _Perché_?” chiese con tono scherzosamente angosciato, aggrappandosi al suo avambraccio. “Perché assomiglio minimamente a Peter?!”

Derek gli lanciò uno sguardo divertito, ma quando incontrò il suo si bloccò. Continuarono a guardarsi negli occhi finché Stiles non si schiarì la gola e si girò per recuperare il contenitore del burro.

Nell’ultima settimana, sembrava che la loro relazione continuasse a mutare senza tregua. A volte tra loro c’era una tensione impossibile da spezzare, ma il momento dopo era sostituita da un’intimità e una solidarietà sempre più profonde. E desiderio. Fiducia. Non c’era via di mezzo.

Si era accorto di una cosa, però: la frequenza dei tocchi di Stiles era aumentata, in questa settimana. Lo faceva senza pensarci sopra, quasi senza accorgersene. Erano piccole cose, come passargli il burro per i toast per poi sporgersi in avanti per raggiungere una tazza, posandogli una mano sulla spalla.

E subito dopo tornavano a fissarsi.

Ma ogni volta la tensione era più evidente. Ne erano entrambi chiaramente consapevoli. Non si limitavano più a occhiate di sottecchi, fingendo di non accorgersene. Stiles l’aveva baciato ed era stato pronto a cercare del conforto fisico con lui. Benché la notte prima ci fosse stato un velo d’impersonalità nel modo in cui era stato pronto a spingersi così in là con lui, lo sguardo che Stiles gli stava rivolgendo adesso…

“Il punto è che ti becchi le uova strapazzate.”

“Mi piacciono strapazzate,” borbottò lui, avvicinandosi, benché la sua attenzione fosse più sulla T-shirt stropicciata che aveva addosso che sul cibo. Era una sua maglietta, presa in prestito per sostituire quella strappata e sporca di sangue con cui era arrivato. Le maniche corte rendevano visibile le bende sull’avambraccio, che Derek prese con cautela in mano, ignorando il piatto che invece gli stava porgendo.

La fasciatura era quasi del tutto pulita e le poche tracce rosse visibili erano molto piccole. Riusciva comunque a sentire sia l’odore del sangue che del dolore di Stiles.

“Sto bene,” affermò quello a voce bassa, mentre lui controllava il bendaggio. Sfilò il braccio dalla sua presa e andò a posare il piatto sul tavolo.

Era così concentrato sulle ferite di Stiles che fu colto alla sprovvista quando avvertì Erica svegliarsi, presa dal panico. Quando anche gli altri due si svegliarono di soprassalto poco dopo, si piegò in avanti con un grugnito di dolore, mentre l’istinto di raggiungere i suoi beta gli esplose nell’addome.

“Che c’è? Cosa c’è che non va?” domandò Stiles, avvicinandosi così che lo potesse vedere con la coda dell’occhio, sollevando le mani e avvicinandole con fare incerto alla sua spalla e al braccio, senza però toccarlo.

“Si sono svegliati,” disse Derek, imponendosi di raddrizzarsi. “Nient’altro. È solo che… era più facile quando stavano dormendo.”

Rivolse lo sguardo verso la finestra, premendo con forza gli artigli sul bancone. Stiles stava di nuovo fissando l’aria di fronte alla sua pancia, ma questa volta lo fece sentire vulnerabile e inutile. Si voltò di scatto, interrompendo la visione dell’altro e afferrando il piatto su cui aveva posato i toast, andando poi a sedersi a tavola per fare colazione.

Ma non aveva più appetito. Si limitò a fissare il piatto, inspirando in modo controllato mentre cercava di trattenere l’impulso di andare alla ricerca del suo branco.

Dopo qualche secondo, sentì i passi di Stiles risuonare sulle assi semi-rinnovate del pavimento. Si avvicinò al tavolo, posando le mani spalancate sul legno, giocherellando con una scheggia con il pollice. Non si sedette, limitandosi a posare il peso sulle braccia, con la tensione che gli percorreva ogni linea del corpo.

“Senti, capisco se hai bisogno di andare-” iniziò.

Derek lo guardò in cagnesco, tornando poi a fissare il piatto e a infilzare le uova con la forchetta. “No. Non ti lascio andare da solo.”

“Derek-”

“Ho detto di no!” sbottò, spingendo la sedia via dal tavolo.

Stiles sbatté il palmo sul legno, girandosi di scatto con movimenti pieni di frustrazione. Quando si voltò verso di lui, il suo viso aveva un’espressione ribelle e rancorosa.

“Beh, magari non voglio portarti dietro per non farmi rallentare dalla tua distrazione! Non ci hai mai pensato?” chiese con tono sprezzante, sollevando la testa.

Derek lo fissò per qualche secondo, cercando di fare ordine nei suoi pensieri, mentre dentro di sé il dolore faceva a botte con la rabbia e l’incertezza. Ma poi si rese conto che c’era paura negli occhi di Stiles. Vide che stavano diventando sempre più lucidi e ciò lo spinse ad alzarsi in piedi e ad azzerare la distanza tra loro.

In un primo momento, Stiles s’irrigidì, ma gli permise di avvolgerlo tra le sue braccia. Passarono pochi secondi e poi si lasciò andare, affondando nell’abbraccio, premendo con forza il viso contro il lato del suo collo. Si aggrappò al suo corpo, respirando in modo tremolante, e per molto tempo Derek si limitò a stringerlo, permettendo anche a se stesso di trarre forza dal contatto fisico. Infine Stiles sospirò e fece un passo indietro, sciogliendo la stretta reciproca.

“Sono piuttosto sicuro che con la Camaro ci arriveresti prima che non a piedi,” disse Derek, prendendolo gentilmente in giro per spezzare la tensione.

“Come se non ti avessi già rubato le chiavi…” ribatté l’altro, benché la frecciatina fosse addolcita da un sorriso, portando poi la mano ad asciugarsi le guance.

 

Il sole aveva appena finito di spuntare sopra l’orizzonte quando lui e Allison li trovarono. Scott corrugò la fronte quando controllò il cellulare, facendo scorrere tutti i messaggi dal tono preoccupato che si erano scambiati lui e Stiles durante la notte. Mezz’ora prima l’aveva avvertito che lui e Derek stavano andando a Redridge. Era poco probabile che avessero il tempo di tornare indietro, adesso, ma decise di non correre rischi e di non dire loro nulla. Si rimise il telefono in tasca e lanciò un’occhiata verso Allison.

“Pensi che stiano bene?” chiese lei, tenendo la voce bassa e mettendo da parte la balestra piccola per prendere invece l’arco compound, molto più grande, con movimenti veloci ed efficienti, affidandosi alla precisione di gesti ripetuti da infiniti allenamenti per lasciarsi alle spalle il nervosismo.

“Non lo so,” rispose, scuotendo la testa. “Derek non ha menzionato alcun cambiamento.”

Allison annuì e prese un respiro profondo, scambiando uno sguardo con lui per poi allontanarsi tra le ombre dei vari edifici. Scott si allontanò con andatura furtiva nella direzione opposta, osservando quello che gli stava attorno nel luogo in cui li aveva condotti la scia di briciole lasciata dai cacciatori.

L’edificio era vecchio e malandato, ma ogni indizio lo identificava come la loro destinazione, dal modo in cui non si sentivano animaletti nei paraggi fino all’evidente macchia di sangue sparsa sulle porte di tipo industriale, visibili sotto alla luce intermittente di una lampada appesa sopra a un cartello sbiadito. Era una specie di magazzino. Non ne sapeva granché di urbanistica, ma conosceva bene gli odori e sapeva per certo che lì dentro c’erano sia i suoi amici che i loro avversari. Quando tornò sui suoi passi, si concentrò con più attenzione sugli edifici che lo circondavano, cercando altre minacce oltre a quelle già si aspettava.

Allison tornò con passo felpato, grazie ai suoi stivali morbidi. La sua ricognizione era stata un successo, a giudicare dall’espressione che aveva in viso. Gli indicò con un cenno del mento di seguirla nella direzione da cui era appena arrivata e lui fece come richiesto, rimanendole vicino e cercando di distinguere le varie tracce odorifere man mano che avanzava. Acqua piovana stagnante, erbacce che crescevano indisturbate, metallo arrugginito e polvere erano le note prevalenti. Le altre furono più facili da riconoscere non appena si familiarizzò con quelle di sottofondo.

Allison indicò una scala antincendio sollevata da terra. Lui vi si mise sotto e intrecciò le mani di fronte a sé e, dimostrando ancora una volta di essere un portento, Allison capì immediatamente cosa aveva intenzione di fare: poggiò una suola di pelle sulle sue mani e gli affidò il suo peso. Scott la sollevò abbastanza in alto da afferrare i pioli e aspettò che raggiungesse la piattaforma piana, per poi fare un balzo in alto e seguirla.

Non fu altrettanto silenzioso e il tonfo sembrò riverberare pericolosamente nello spazio vuoto tra gli edifici. Ma, quando si trovarono entrambi in cima alla scala e rimasero in silenzio per qualche secondo, trattenendo il fiato, non si mosse nulla; dovettero sperare che lo spesso muro del magazzino avesse attutito i suoni della loro irruzione.

Pieno di orgoglio e meraviglia, osservò Allison forzare la serratura della porta di sicurezza in una questione di secondi. Lui avrebbe usato un metodo molto più rumoroso. La guardò aprire il chiavistello e iniziare lentamente a tirare verso di sé la vecchia porta di metallo. Cigolò e apparve un fascio della fievole luce mattutina all’interno dell’ambiente, altrimenti buio. Ma non potevano farci niente, oltre a intrufolarsi il più velocemente possibile senza fare troppo rumore. Si ritrovarono su una passerella che percorreva tutto il perimetro del magazzino, sollevata di molto rispetto al pavimento. La maggior parte dei macchinari che l’avevano occupato erano stati rimossi da tempo, rimaneva solo qualche rimasuglio arrugginito, ma c’era comunque un labirinto di pareti separatorie che rendeva difficile trovare i loro amici.

Fu Allison a scorgerli per prima, indicandoglieli: erano raggomitolati dietro a delle pile di vecchi componenti di metallo disposte a L. Sembrava che fossero tutti più o meno incolumi, benché le fasce di metallo ricoperto di rune che legavano le loro mani a una vecchia batteria d’auto erano sporche di sangue in alcuni punti. Attorno a loro, in piedi e disposti in un abbozzo di semicerchio, c’erano due uomini armati e una donna alta che indossava un mantello scuro. Sul pavimento davanti all’entrata principale c’erano delle rune tracciate con un impasto di cenere e sangue, impossibili da evitare per chi si fosse catapultato all’interno da quella direzione. Sospirò per il sollievo, contento di aver convinto Derek a non prendere d’assalto da solo i cacciatori… o a non venire e basta. A prescindere dalla loro determinazione e da tutti gli sforzi di Stiles, erano tremendamente impreparati ad affrontare gran parte della magia che si erano ritrovati a contrastare di recente.

Allison percorse silenziosamente la passerella, tenendo pronto l’arco, incoccando una freccia e puntandola verso i loro nemici. Braccando la preda. Aveva un aspetto potente e flessuoso mentre si spostava in un punto di osservazione migliore e, se non avessero dovuto occuparsi di salvare i beta, lui si sarebbe eccitato parecchio a guardarla. La seguì, concentrandosi invece sulle opzioni che gli si presentavano a terra. Lei trovò infine un punto che le permetteva di tenere d’occhio tutti e tre i loro avversari. Gli fece un cenno con la testa senza distogliere per un attimo lo sguardo dai suoi obiettivi.

La sua voce era bassa e sicura di sé quando gli suggerì: “Tu pensi al confronto diretto e io ti copro dall’alto?”

“E do loro una chance di arrendersi?”

Lei annuì, ma la sua freccia non si spostò di un millimetro: probabilmente aveva sotto tiro un paio di organi vitali.

Le schioccò un bacetto sulla guancia a mo’ di risposta e superò con un salto la ringhiera, atterrando sulla parte superiore di uno dei macchinari abbandonati. Il tonfo fu così forte da echeggiare in tutto l’ambiente, allertando i loro nemici. Non gl’importava, non aveva bisogno dell’elemento sorpresa. Anzi, voleva che sapessero che fosse qui.

Corse lungo la superficie del macchinario verso di loro e, arrivato all’angolo, fece un salto mortale per scendere, atterrando nell’appropriata posa rannicchiata per ottenere il massimo effetto teatrale.

Visto? Stava imparando!

Camuffò il suo ghigno quando denudò le zanne e rivolse uno sguardo dorato verso i tre avversari, stupefatti dalla sua comparsa, ma non fece altre mosse aggressive. Si alzò in piedi e li osservò a testa alta, con aria di sfida.

“Siamo venuti a prendere i nostri amici,” affermò, rivolgendosi alla donna dall’atteggiamento severo che sembrava essere in carica, a giudicare dalla sua aria sicura di sé e calma, che lo guardava senza esitazioni, mentre gli altri due passavano lo sguardo tra lui e lei con fare nervoso.

“Chi sei?” chiese la donna, con tono seccato e non particolarmente impaurito. I suoi occhi erano impassibili mentre lo fissava: erano neri e freddi, simili a pietre lucenti incastonate nel suo viso dalla pelle scura.

“Vi aspettavate qualcun altro?” domandò, ignorando le pistole nelle mani degli uomini. I beta cominciarono a fare leva contro il metallo che li teneva incatenati non appena lo videro. Fu una mossa piuttosto vana, ma ebbe il gradito effetto di distrarre i due scagnozzi e rassicurarlo che non avessero subito ferite gravi.

Il viso della donna, però, assunse un cipiglio più profondo: era evidentemente furiosa, ma non rispose alla sua domanda.

“Mi spiace! Nel caso ve lo steste chiedendo, la vostra trappola ridicolmente ovvia ha fallito. Non catturerete un alfa. Non verrà.”

La donna dallo sguardo freddo lo osservò per un lungo istante, per poi rivolgere lo sguardo verso il trio di licantropi arrabbiati. Non c’era traccia di panico in lei e la cosa gli stava facendo drizzare i peli della nuca.

Scott fece un passo in avanti, facendo aumentare la tensione e sussultare i cacciatori. “Ascoltate,” ringhiò. “Possiamo scannarci a vicenda o potete consegnarmi i miei amici e andarvene da qui sulle vostre gambe. Lasciateli andare e non dirò ai miei alleati di trapassarvi il cranio in un colpo solo.”

“Quali alleati?” chiese uno degli scagnozzi con un sogghigno.

Inclinò la testa all’indietro, emettendo uno sbuffo divertito e sentendo gli angoli della bocca incurvarsi verso l’alto.

“Sai,” disse, alzando la voce quel che bastava a farsi sentire in tutto il magazzino, “hai proprio un bel cappello.” Era un’occasione troppo allettante per farsela sfuggire; improvvisamente desiderò che Stiles fosse lì con loro per potergli dare il cinque dopo la battuta.

Ma Allison aveva capito cos’aveva in mente e, un secondo dopo, il cappello non era più sulla testa dell’uomo: era finito a terra in un ammasso di lana, trafitto da una freccia.

Quello iniziò a fare il gradasso e a impugnare di nuovo la sua pistola, ma la donna lo bloccò con una bassa imprecazione, voltandosi e incamminandosi verso l’uscita con uno svolazzo del mantello, senza guardarsi alle spalle neanche una volta. Fu una mossa così inaspettata che Scott tentennò, mentre i due cacciatori si guardarono con aria confusa per poi affrettarsi a seguirla.

Cominciò ad andare loro dietro, ma si fermò, circospetto, quando uno dei due sollevò di nuovo la pistola verso di lui.

“Scott?” lo chiamò Allison dalla passerella, altrettanto incerta. Lei era molto più incline a scoccare prima e fare domande dopo, ma le probabilità che gli scagnozzi umani finissero stecchiti salivano parecchio con i suoi metodi che con quelli di Scott; e l’omicidio era un tantino difficile da spiegare…

Ma allo stesso tempo non voleva che decidessero di tornare. Prese una decisione e scelse il suo obiettivo; iniziò a correre tra due macchinari, arrampicandosi sul lato di uno per arrivare in cima e usare l’altezza per fare un balzo, superando i due scagnozzi barcollanti e puntando dritto al loro capo. Ma lei era pronta a un attacco e non aveva scelto a caso la sua via di fuga. Si girò di scatto quando le ringhiò di fermarsi, allungando un braccio verso di lui e intonando delle strane parole. I simboli iscritti con la cenere sul pavimento si attivarono, illuminandosi, ed emettendo uno scoppio di fiamme bianche che lo costrinse ad arretrare, stordito. Aveva la vista offuscata e gli fischiavano le orecchie; faceva fatica a rimanere in equilibrio. Quando gli si schiarì la vista, i tre nemici erano scomparsi e le porte del magazzino continuavano a oscillare avanti e indietro per la forza dell’incantesimo.

Scott rimase lì in piedi per qualche secondo, esterrefatto, abbassando lo sguardo sulla manica della T-shirt, forata da un proiettile che gli aveva preso di striscio il braccio. Al momento aveva altre priorità, però, così si affrettò a voltarsi e tornare dai suoi amici per aiutarli.

 

Erano in autostrada e stavano andando molto più veloce del consentito, superando le macchine più lente dei pendolari con una determinazione che sarebbe stata spericolata per chi aveva riflessi meno pronti di quelli di Derek. Stava andando tutto bene, quando all’improvviso sentì una fitta di sorpresa e un senso di minaccia da parte di Boyd e mancò un cambio di marcia quando deviò bruscamente in una carreggiata più libera. Stiles imprecò quando sbatté il lato della testa contro il finestrino, ma l’andatura sussultante della macchina non era importante quanto il cambiamento che era avvenuto nel legame con il branco.

Stiles non fece domande, cosa di cui era grato, perché doveva davvero concentrarsi per evitare di farsi ammazzare per strada mentre cercava di capire cosa stesse succedendo. Sentì la tensione montare nella gola, il bisogno crescente di proteggere il branco, mentre stringeva con più forza il volante. Ma prima ancora che potesse raggiungere livelli insopportabili, la tensione venne sostituita da un sollievo palpabile. Improvvisamente, il legame migliorò. La lenza che lo collegava ai beta si attenuò e perse quella sensazione di insistenza; benché continuasse a esserci una lieve fitta dolorante, ora sapeva per certo che stavano bene. La Camaro gli diede un rombo di risposta quando accelerò e cambiò marcia in modo più sicuro, emettendo un profondo sospiro di sollievo e voltandosi per dire a Stiles che era cambiato qualcosa.

Quello lo stava già osservando, con una mano appoggiata al cruscotto e la fronte corrugata, passando lo sguardo sul viso di Derek e cercando di capire cosa fosse successo. Quando gli squillò il telefono, lo estrasse in modo impacciato, preso da un lieve panico. Il suo sollievo fu evidente quando sentì la voce di Scott dall’altro capo che gli comunicava di aver trovato i beta e che adesso erano al sicuro. Stiles ripeté quelle rassicurazioni a beneficio di Derek, benché lui le avesse sentite senza problemi tramite l’altoparlante del cellulare. Riusciva anche a sentire le voci dei membri del branco in sottofondo. Non aveva bisogno di altro, quindi tornò a concentrarsi sulla strada.

Stiles e Scott si scambiarono informazioni a raffica, prendendosi la briga di finire solo metà delle frasi che dicevano, dato che l’altro capiva dove volessero arrivare quasi subito.

“Avete visto-”

_“No. Non c’era traccia di tuo papà, Stiles.”_

Ci furono dei mormorii dall’altra parte, mentre Allison spiegava ai beta cos’era successo durante la loro prigionia.

Stiles emise un sospiro e si premette una mano sulla bocca, per poi continuare: “Okay. Grazie. C’è la possibilità-”

_“Mi spiace, amico, ma non penso che l’abbiano mai tenuto qui. Tu stai-”_

“Bene. Dove sono andati-”

_“Non lo so. Per ora usciremo da qui e cercheremo un luogo sicuro dove fare il punto della situazione. Magari organizzeremo dei giri di pattuglia, intanto. Pensi che vi debba-”_

“No. Con il tempo che ci metteresti ad arrivare…”

_“Hai ragione. Oh, tra l’altro: la tipa ha usato la magia durante la fuga. Non so se ti dice qualcosa…”_

“Sì, forse,” rispose lui, corrugando la fronte. “Può darsi. Merda… Non so neanche se le persone che hanno rapito mio padre siano le stesse che hanno catturato il branco.”

 _“Non so se può aiutare, ma la maga era la stessa dell’altra volta, quella che mi ha sparato,”_ intervenne Erica, con voce arrochita dalla stanchezza e dallo stress.

 _“Anche un paio dei cacciatori: ho riconosciuto il loro odore, da vicino. Ma un paio di volte sono venuti qui dei tizi che non ho riconosciuto. Almeno credo. Non ero granché cosciente, in quei momenti,”_ aggiunse Boyd.

_“C’erano solo tre persone quando io e Allison siamo arrivati qui, però. Quindi gli altri-”_

“Stanno probabilmente facendo qualcosa di nefasto, forse con mio papà, da qualche altra parte,” finì Stiles, scoccando un’occhiata tetra verso Derek.

 _“Già. Quindi stai attento, okay?”_ C’era evidente preoccupazione nella voce di Scott e ciò dimostrava, come sempre, quanto conoscesse Stiles.

L’altro si limitò a dargli un vago grugnito a mo’ di risposta, il che non sorprese nessuno in ascolto. Scott sospirò.

_“Okay, beh, noi andiamo-”_

“Va bene. Tienimi informato,” concordò Stiles. Terminò la chiamata e rimise via il cellulare, ma invece di calmarsi un po’ dopo queste notizie, la sua tensione sembrò aumentare. Passò le dita su tutto quello che riusciva a raggiungere, tamburellandole e premendole su ogni linea e incavo, mentre la sua mente esaminava ogni pericolo che li aspettava. Non era il ritmo disinvolto e spiritoso della sua musica mentale e della solita energia in eccesso, ma l’espressione del panico che faceva fatica a contenere. Quando Derek sentì l’odore di sangue fresco diffondersi nell’auto, si rese conto che lasciarlo fare gli stava facendo più male che bene. A quel punto allungò una mano e afferrò una delle sue, posandogliela su un ginocchio, in modo che la smettesse di giocherellare con la fasciatura.

Stiles gli rivolse una smorfia di disagio, ma seguì il consiglio e assunse una postura un po’ più tranquilla sul sedile. Si stavano avvicinando a Redridge e, benché lui si ricordasse la strada, Stiles gli indicava comunque ogni svolta, come se pensasse che li avrebbe fatti arrivare prima. Smorzò l’istinto di prenderlo in giro o di fargli presente che non servisse, lasciandogli ogni piccola illusione di avere il controllo di questa situazione insostenibile.

“Pensi che sappiano che siamo sulle loro tracce?” chiese quello, tamburellando le dita sul bordo del sedile.

Cambiò la marcia e imboccò la penultima strada che li avrebbe portati alla fumetteria. “Forse si aspettano te. Ma non penso che conteranno anche me.”

Mormorò, ragionando sulla sua risposta e mordicchiandosi un labbro, tenendo gli occhi fissi verso la loro destinazione. “Forza, forza…” borbottò mentre si avvicinavano all’area commerciale, ma Derek rallentò comunque, osservando l’ambiente circostante alla ricerca di minacce. Non trovandone nessuna, completò il percorso fino al negozio senza altro indugio, per timore che Stiles tentasse di uscire dalla macchina in movimento da quanto era impaziente. Anche così, si catapultò fuori dall’auto prima ancora che lui l’avesse spenta, sbattendo la portiera e incamminandosi deciso verso l’ingresso.

Derek, che aveva ancora la cintura di sicurezza allacciata, si affrettò a seguirlo, ma quando finalmente uscì dalla Camaro, Stiles era già all’interno. Imprecò sottovoce e corse verso la porta, strattonandola verso di sé per aprirla e seguirlo a prescindere da che situazione avesse trovato, ma il senso d’urgenza evaporò all’istante quando si accorse che dietro al bancone della fumetteria deserta non c’era Billy. Si trovò davanti una ragazza dall’aria annoiata e dai capelli rossi, con addosso una maglietta con la stampa _Parla alla mano_ sotto alla quale c’era il disegno del saluto vulcaniano del signor Spock.

“Dov’è Billy?” chiese Stiles, marciando verso il bancone.

“Si è preso un permesso di, ehm, ‘malattia’,” disse, corrugando la fronte e mimando le virgolette. “Aveva un tono davvero strano. Ma, sai, di certo non era malato, quello stronzo.”

Lui avanzò in silenzio nel negozio, controllando che non ci fossero pericoli all’interno, cosa che ancora una volta Stiles non aveva fatto.

“Qual è il suo indirizzo?” domandò l’altro con voce esigente, sbattendo le mani sulla superficie di vetro.

La commessa spostò la sua tazza di caffè, mettendola in una zona meno a rischio, e lanciò un’occhiata verso Derek, valutando la sua presenza e scrollando ansiosamente le spalle. “Mi spiace, non lo so. Lo conosco solo come collega, non-”

“Conosci qualcuno che ce lo sa dire?”

Scosse la testa. “Non lavoro qui da molto-”

Stiles smise un suono frustrato, spingendosi via dal bancone. Allontanò la mano che lui aveva allungato per tentare di trattenerlo, marciando fuori e sbattendo la porta con abbastanza forza da far tintinnare la campanella in cima in modo molto stridente.

Derek iniziò a seguirlo, ma la commessa esclamò: “Ehi! Diamine, se mi lasciaste parlare vi avrei detto che ha lasciato questo biglietto!”

Si voltò di scatto, tornando da lei così in fretta che le suole stridettero sulle orribili piastrelle beige del negozio. Si avvicinò cercando di usare un atteggiamento cauto per non spaventarla, ma l’aria agitata dell’altra non si attenuò; allungò la mano, prendendo il foglietto. Osservò i suoi occhi spalancati, poi le rivolse un brusco cenno del capo e indietreggiò, seguendo il percorso di Stiles. Spinse la porta, leggendo il messaggio: _Non voglio guai. Io non ti ho dato niente, okay?_

Sotto a quella riga c’era l’indirizzo di un motel a Hillsboro.

Stiles era in piedi nel bel mezzo del parcheggio. Teneva i pugni stretti, le braccia lungo i fianchi e le spalle abbassate con aria sconfitta. Derek gli si avvicinò e gli posò una mano sulla spalla, incoraggiandolo a voltarsi per guardarlo in viso. Stiles sembrava intorpidito, impossibile da raggiungere. I suoi occhi erano pieni di lacrime non versate e i suoi respiri erano affannosi.

“Stiles. Abbiamo un indirizzo.”

Lui ammiccò, focalizzando finalmente lo sguardo sul viso di Derek. Poi gli sfilò di mano il pezzetto di carta e si diresse dritto verso la Camaro.

“Stiles, aspetta!”

Lo ignorò, aprendo la portiera con uno strattone e sedendosi.

Derek emise un sospiro seccato, ma andò a mettersi dietro al volante. “Abbiamo bisogno di un piano.”

“Certo. È semplice. Andiamo a far scattare la loro trappola e poi squarciamo la gola a tutti i presenti. Che ne dici?” ribatté, rinfacciandogli le sue stesse parole. Poi gl’infilò una mano nella tasca senza neanche chiedere il permesso e tirò fuori le chiavi della macchina. Infilò quella giusta nel blocchetto d’accensione e la indicò con un gesto frenetico della mano, come a dirgli di darsi una mossa.

Lui alzò gli occhi al cielo, ma accese comunque l’auto.

“Abbiamo bisogno di una strategia migliore. Magari possiamo chiamare-”

Stiles gli scoccò un’occhiataccia. “Non ho intenzione di aspettare. Hillsboro è più vicina a Redridge di Beacon Hills. Non c’è tempo di organizzare un incontro con il branco. Cazzo, non abbiamo tempo e basta! Sai bene quanto me che più tempo avranno con mio padre, peggio sarà.”

Aveva ragione, l’aveva imparato sulla propria pelle. Lo guardò con la fronte corrugata, ma la seccatura si attenuò sempre di più, continuando a osservare la determinazione sul suo viso e il modo in cui riusciva a malapena a celare la paura.

“Per favore,” sussurrò con voce rotta.

Derek non seppe rispondere. Premette sull’acceleratore e la Camaro emise un rombo profondo e gutturale, facendo buon uso di tutta la sua potenza senza esitazione.

Rimasero in silenzio per la prima trentina di kilometri, dirigendosi direttamente verso la cittadina in questione. L’aria era intrisa di tensione e Stiles emetteva rabbia e paura a ondate. L’autostrada era relativamente sgombra, per fortuna, il che permetteva loro di andare il più veloce possibile, mentre la foresta schizzava di fianco all’auto, una macchia verde scuro che delimitava come una cupola la striscia di asfalto.

Si concentrò sulla guida e su ogni possibile situazione che potevano aspettarsi. Aveva visitato parecchi motel in passato, soprattutto considerando quanto tempo lui e Laura avevano passato in viaggio. Nella maggior parte dei casi, gli edifici erano progettati seguendo disposizioni simili, il che avrebbe potuto essere un vantaggio, per loro.

Non che pensasse che ne avrebbero avuti parecchi.

Lanciò un’occhiata verso Stiles, passando lo sguardo sulle linee tetre del suo viso e sulla sua postura rigida, per poi scendere sulle fasciature, macchiate con più sangue di quanto non avesse voluto. Ma non era sorpreso. Non finché, qualche minuto dopo, quello parlò.

“Accosta,” disse.

Lo osservò per un attimo, esaminando la sua espressione, ma poi lo accontentò, svoltando verso un’area di sosta che Stiles stava indicando. Ma, quando parcheggiò, l’altro non uscì a stiracchiare le gambe o per andare ai servizi. Si limitò a starsene lì seduto, con le braccia incrociate e un’espressione tesa. Il suo sguardo rimase fisso sul cruscotto, mentre la mente sbrogliava il problema di come dire quello a cui stava pensando.

Per un po’. Derek lo aspettò e poi, cautamente, allungò una mano e gliela posò sulla spalla. Perché facevano così, adesso. Stiles accettava i suoi tocchi e gliene offriva a sua volta. E questa volta… Stiles si sgonfiò al contatto, rilasciando tensione da ogni poro mentre lui lo ancorava stringendogli la spalla. Inclinò all’indietro il capo, posandolo sul poggiatesta, e chiuse gli occhi, prendendo un respiro profondo per calmarsi. Ne prese un altro, poi si schiarì la gola e allungò le gambe, per far leva su di esse e raddrizzarsi sul sedile.

“Ci sono cose che dovrei dirti,” ammise piano. “Prima che il mio stupido non-piano ci faccia ammazzare,” aggiunse con una risata amara. Si passò una mano sul viso. “Dio, quant’è stupido quello che stiamo per fare.”

“Lo so,” rispose Derek dopo qualche secondo, riferendosi a tutto quello che aveva detto. Quello che stavano facendo… non sarebbe finito bene. Ma non riusciva a farsi venire in mente nessun altro modo, non senza rischiare di mettere lo sceriffo in una situazione ancora _più_ pericolosa. Con nemici come questi, gli avvertimenti erano rari e brutali. E, per quanto riguardava la prima parte…

Stiles lo guardò e lui lo _sentì_ , dritto nell’addome. L’altro allungò una mano, come se lo percepisse anche lui, avvolgendo le dita attorno all’orlo della sua giacca aperta, rivelandogli la pancia e usando il lembo come punto d’appoggio mentre si sporgeva in avanti. Inclinò la testa di lato, osservando lo spazio tra di loro.

“Anche quando non sono accentuate dalla magia, a volte riesco quasi a vederle, sai? Tipo, con la coda dell’occhio.”

Derek corrugò la fronte, abbassando lo sguardo sulle linee invisibili che li collegavano. Il loro intreccio era diventato più complesso e più saldo, recentemente. Non era necessario essere un praticante di magia per saperlo.

Fece scivolare la mano che aveva sulla sua spalla fino al colletto della maglietta, cercando il punto in cui lasciava il posto alla pelle. “So cosa intendi.”

“Le _sento_ ,” iniziò Stiles, tornando a guardarlo negli occhi, mantenendo il contatto visivo mentre inspirava in modo incerto. “Ma sai anche quello,” mormorò, azzerando la distanza tra di loro.

Questa volta, quando lo baciò, non fu con disperazione o fretta, benché ci fossero una determinazione e un’intensità in lui che sobbollivano da giorni. Forse da mesi. Era un bacio lento, senza artifici o obiettivi di seduzione. C’era solo il calore delle loro labbra che si univano, si separavano per rivelare pelle liscia e bagnata alla portata delle loro lingue. Si assaggiarono a vicenda, esplorando le rispettive bocche con una profonda urgenza di _conoscere_.

Fu un’esperienza inebriante, senza freni, ma allo stesso tempo era terribilmente delicata e silenziosa. Le dita di Stiles scivolarono lungo il suo costato, aggrappandosi ai rilievi dei muscoli per afferrarlo stretto e avvicinarlo a sé. Derek passò la mano sulla stoffa morbida della sua stessa maglietta sul corpo dell’altro, facendola fermare in corrispondenza del cuore.

Stiles posò la fronte sulla sua, interrompendo il bacio. Il contatto era caldo, in contrasto con l’aria fresca che li circondava, e in quel momento lui seppe di non aver mai sperimentato un calore sincero quanto questo.

C’erano tantissime cose che avrebbero potuto dirsi, chiedersi, ma ce n’erano ancora di più che stavano succedendo quel giorno che avrebbero reso vane le loro risposte. Quindi si limitò a tenerlo stretto per tutto il tempo che Stiles permise loro di indugiare.

Condivisero solo altri tre respiri, poi quello riappoggiò la schiena al sedile. Non era abbastanza, ma era tutto il tempo che potevano permettersi.

“Non dovrei chiederti di venire con me. Ma sono uno stronzo egoista,” affermò Stiles, facendo una smorfia autoironica mentre avviava il GPS sul suo telefonino.

Lui si limitò ad accendere la macchina, ma lasciò la mano sul suo braccio finché non ne ebbe bisogno per guidare.

 

Come succedeva sempre quando si temeva qualcosa, arrivarono all’indirizzo in un batter d’occhio. Con grande frustrazione di Stiles, fece un giro attorno al quartiere prima di fermarsi davanti all’edificio. Ma non trovò alcun segno di pericolo nell’area, quindi smise di temporeggiare e parcheggiò a lato della strada, a un po’ di distanza dal motel.

Percorsero il marciapiede pieno di crepe fino al sudicio parcheggio, circondato dall’edificio su tre lati. L’insegna malandata non era neanche illuminata. Sembrava un motel abbandonato. Chiuso. Anzi…

“Questo posto mi da una _brutta_ sensazione,” disse Stiles, dando voce ai pensieri di Derek. Ma ciò non gli impedì di attraversare il parcheggio, dirigendosi verso la porta con il numero di camera indicato sul biglietto.

Derek voleva suggerire di andarsene, ma sapeva che fosse inutile. Non avevano altre opzioni, non fin tanto che la vita dello sceriffo fosse stata in pericolo. Ma quel posto era semplicemente troppo inquietante. Sbuffò, irritato, e aprì la bocca per parlare.

Quello che voleva dire non avrebbe avuto alcun effetto, comunque, perché non appena fece il passo successivo, accadde una serie di eventi concatenati: per prima cosa Stiles inciampò, sgranando gli occhi e assumendo una posizione difensiva, che lui imitò automaticamente, benché i suoi sensi non l’avessero avvertito di nulla.

La porta a cui avevano puntato si aprì e allo stesso tempo si sentì una sorta di scoppio attenuato: il mondo attorno a loro si offuscò e poi si riempì di vampate di fuoco. Si voltò su se stesso, pronto ad afferrare Stiles e battere in ritirata, ma le fiamme li circondavano da ogni lato.

Prima che potesse prendere la decisione di testare la barriera, Stiles, dietro di lui, gridò. Si voltò giusto in tempo per vedere un disco di energia che si allargava in modo irregolare attraversare le fiamme e volare verso di loro, trascinando con sé lingue di fuoco come nastri dorati. Stiles sollevò una mano per bloccarlo, ma il disco si limitò a colpirlo in pieno, facendogli emettere un urlo di dolore, per poi continuare senza alcun controllo verso di lui, investendolo.

“Stiles!” urlò – o almeno ci tentò. Tutto quello che gli uscì dalle labbra fu un gemito strozzato, mentre il fuoco gli attraversava le vene.

Non erano fiamme vere, non c’era odore di carne bruciata, ma di certo la _sensazione_ che davano era la stessa: ustionante, soffocante, opprimente.

Il corpo di Stiles cadde pesantemente a terra, privo di sensi. Lui cadde con più lentezza, ma cadde comunque, prima sulle ginocchia, poi a faccia in giù, sull’asfalto scaldato dal sole. Sembrava quasi fresco, dopo la vampata di fuoco magico che l’aveva avvolto – o forse era dovuto al fatto che stesse svenendo anche lui. Non importava. Lottò. Lottò per rialzarsi.

Riuscì a muovere la testa di lato e a spostare una mano artigliata verso Stiles, un centimetro alla volta. Nessun’altra parte del corpo rispondeva ai suoi comandi.

C’erano due paia di gambe proprio oltre il cerchio di cenere.

“Cosa ti avevo detto?” mormorò una voce.

Ci fu un grugnito infastidito, ma un’altra voce ammise con riluttanza: “Avevi detto che sarebbe stato il ragazzo a venire da noi. Mi sa che ti offrirò la cena.”

La prima rispose con un mormorio compiaciuto. “Però a essere sinceri, devo ammettere che non mi aspettavo che ci _portasse_ l’alfa. Che fortuita coincidenza.”

“Beh,” disse la seconda, mentre Derek si rendeva conto di stare per perdere la lotta contro lo svenimento, “procediamo?”

E tutto divenne buio.

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AVVERTIMENTO: in questo capitolo ci saranno delle descrizioni piuttosto grafiche di ferite e ci sarà un finale in sospeso bello cattivo; mancano due aggiornamenti alla fine della fic, quindi se preferite aspettare che finisca prima di continuare la lettura, non vi toccherà aspettare molto.

Quando Stiles riprese i sensi, gemette piano prima di potersi trattenere. Non sapeva che tipo d’incanto l’avesse centrato in pieno al motel, ma faceva un male cane. Ed era un tipo di dolore che andava in profondità, se lo sentiva fin nelle ossa. Si chiese quanto avesse potuto essere peggio se non avesse provato a proteggersi – non che sapesse _come_ fare esattamente, ma tutti i libri dicevano che funzionava e con il suo tentativo aveva sentito _qualcosa_. Evidentemente non aveva avuto un grande effetto, dato che al momento si ritrovava steso prono a terra, con una pozza di saliva sotto alla faccia. Il pavimento era gelido: il cemento aveva perso ogni traccia di calore a causa del disuso e della fredda aria notturna.

Inspirò lentamente, ammiccando per scacciare la foschia che gli annebbiava la vista, sentendo il corpo riavviare uno alla volta ogni sistema. Quando si concentrò sul logo stampato sul pavimento accanto a sé, gemette, seccato. Le lettere erano sbiadite, ma riuscì a leggere chiaramente _Pescetti e bocconcini_.

“Seriamente?!” sussurrò, fissando la scritta. Apparentemente erano in un magazzino o in una fabbrica abbandonata che era appartenuta alla compagnia che produceva mangime per gatti. Aveva visto il logo con la magia. Aveva anche fatto ricerche sull’azienda, benché non fosse più in attività da anni e non avesse ottenuto informazioni utili.

Tra la penombra e l’angolazione della testa, non riusciva a vedere granché. Sapeva che fare il morto fosse una buona strategia, ma decise comunque di sollevarsi, mettendosi in ginocchio a fatica a causa del nastro adesivo che gli legava i polsi dietro alla schiena, borbottando imprecazioni tutto il tempo. Doveva sapere cosa stava succedendo attorno a sé.

“Bene, sei sveglio,” disse una voce dal timbro ricco e con un forte accento. Aveva una cadenza morbida e paziente. Pericolosa. Non riusciva a riconoscere la provenienza dell’accento, ma era modulato in un modo che rivelava che l’uomo fosse stato istruito a Oxford, Inghilterra. Girò la testa, cercando d’individuarlo nell’ambiente buio. E invece lo sguardo cadde su Derek, steso e intrappolato anche lui sul pavimento, a petto nudo. I suoi occhi però erano aperti e lo stavano fissando con determinazione. Era legato in modo molto più meticoloso: le gambe e le braccia con corde e fascette di plastica, la bocca chiusa dal nastro adesivo.

Gli occhi di Derek scattarono di lato, cercando evidentemente di comunicargli qualcosa, e lui girò la testa: un individuo avvolto in un mantello scuro uscì dall’ombra ed entrò nel raggio di luce dell’unica lampadina accesa.

“Il mio nome è Hakeem.”

Non aveva lineamenti che saltavano all’occhio; aveva un viso comune e un taglio di capelli banale. I suoi occhi, però, erano scuri e potenti e lo osservavano tra folte ciglia nere. Aveva una barba ben curata.

“Prima di iniziare con le cose importanti, dimmi, sono curioso: ti ho preso alla sprovvista? Dopotutto, non era mia intenzione farti perdere i sensi così a lungo. Benché tu sia certamente un neofita, avresti dovuto essere in grado di bloccare la maggior-”

“Non per interrompere il monologo cattivo o roba simile, ma perché non vai a farti fottere?” sbottò lui.

La sua reazione fu istantanea: uno schiaffo con il dorso della mano che lo fece barcollare, mentre davanti agli occhi apparvero delle macchie scure. La risata che accompagnò il gesto suggeriva un tetro divertimento.

“Ah, sei un tipo vivace. Come stavo dicendo, ne sono rimasto deluso. Voi americani date sempre la precedenza alle tecniche più spettacolari e saltate le basi – e mischiate anche le arti!” disse, facendo un suono derisorio. “Non c’è rispetto per la tradizione. Il tuo mentore davvero non ti ha insegnato molto bene,” continuò, abbassando lo sguardo impietoso su Stiles.

Lui si limitò a fissarlo in cagnesco, cercando di non mostrare di non capire a cosa si stesse riferendo. A prescindere dal fatto che si sentisse così in alto mare da avere il bisogno di vomitare, non avrebbe dato a questo tizio il piacere di saperlo.

“Ma d’altro canto sei ancora giovane,” ammise, avvolgendogli una mano guantata di pelle sotto il mento. Stiles cercò di scostarsi e liberarsi dalla presa, ma era troppo decisa e la sua forza era ancora precaria. Gli passò un dito sulla pelle, per poi carezzargli il labbro inferiore. “E che bella bocca che hai,” mormorò.

Il suono che Derek emise non fu altro che un ringhio, benché smorzato dal nastro adesivo.

“Per morderti meglio,” ribatté lui.

Hakeem emise un suono vago, ma allontanò cautamente la mano dalla sua portata. “Vedo che mezzi di coercizione fisici non avranno gli effetti sperati, su di te. È un bene che ne abbia preparati di altri, dato che non avrò il tempo di spezzarti… come si deve,” disse, lanciando un’occhiata inquietante e possessiva lungo il suo corpo.

Schioccò le dita e poco dopo un paio di individui avvolti da mantelli simili emersero dalle ombre, trascinando tra loro una persona accasciata, per poi gettarla sul pavimento al limite del raggio di luce della lampadina.

Stiles non fu esattamente sorpreso che la persona fosse suo padre.

Ma se il mago aveva pensato che la vista dello sceriffo pieno di lividi e macchie di sangue lo rendesse più incline a collaborare, si sbagliava di grosso. Strinse la mandibola. Sapeva perfettamente che la situazione fosse solo risolvibile in modo pragmatico. Se qualcuno era disposto a ucciderti per non aver fatto qualcosa, era molto probabile che non esitasse a ucciderti comunque a conti fatti. Ne sapeva abbastanza da comprendere che se il prezzo era la loro vita, era già troppo tardi per sperare di sopravvivere rispettando le regole dei nemici.

Ma c’era la possibilità di poter salvare una delle pedine.

“Lascia andare Derek. Hai già mio papà. Sai che è abbastanza a convincermi a fare quello di cui hai bisogno,” affermò con voce decisa.

“È così che si chiama la bestia?” mormorò quello, avvicinandosi lentamente a Derek, benché mantenesse una distanza di sicurezza. Inclinò la testa di lato. “Ah, temo che l’alfa sia il motivo principale per cui siamo venuti qui a…” fece una pausa, pensando un attimo prima di continuare, con un lieve tono di sdegno, “Beacon Hills.”

Era stato certo di non potersi sentire peggio, ma quando sentì quella risposta… Chiuse brevemente gli occhi, inspirando piano. La mancanza di opzioni fattibili gli faceva quasi venire la nausea, da quanto aveva paura.

“Tu, invece, sei stato una scoperta tanto inaspettata quanto straordinaria,” aggiunse Hakeem.

Camminò pigramente verso uno degli accoliti, un uomo che lo guardò sorridendo lentamente. “Dopotutto, sarebbe stato spiacevole usare uno dei miei apprendisti. Sarebbe uno spreco d’investimenti – e rende quelli restanti… tesi,” aggiunse con un gesto altezzoso della mano, estinguendo il sorrisetto dell’altro.

Stiles ghignò. “Che gran sorpresa, Sherlock. Ma perché hai preso me? Perché mio papà? Che cazzo ti abbiamo fatto?”

Si girò con un’espressione sorpresa. “Niente.”

Lui lo fissò con la bocca spalancata, per poi emettere uno sbuffo seccato. “Quindi alla fine dei conti sei malvagio e basta.”

Hakeem però si limitò a ridere, girandosi e addentrandosi nell’oscurità, verso una pila di cassette di legno lungo una delle pareti, messe in fila a formare una specie di basso tavolo.

“Malvagio? No. Solo… un utilitarista. Tu hai qualcosa che noi vogliamo e ce lo prenderemo. Tutto qua.”

Non riusciva a vedere cosa stesse facendo, quindi riportò lo sguardo su Derek. Non gli chiese se stava bene, dato che non poteva rispondere, e comunque la risposta era alquanto ovvia. Prese un respiro per calmarsi, ricordandosi che la maleducazione e il sarcasmo non si erano dimostrati utili come armi. Considerando il suo atteggiamento tranquillo e controllato, sospettava che far incazzare Hakeem avrebbe portato solo conseguenze letali invece di qualche errore a lui favorevole. Così cambiò tattica, spostando il peso all’indietro e assumendo una posizione più sottomessa.

“Quindi, Hakeem, mi stavo chiedendo – davvero non riesco a raccapezzarmici – che senso ha rapire i beta e poi lasciarli andare?”

“Oh, era nostra intenzione fin dall’inizio. Non c’è bisogno di sprecare il loro potenziale uccidendoli. Volevamo solo prenderli in prestito per un po’ per stanare l’alfa,” disse, riavvicinandosi a Derek e osservandolo dall’alto in modo altezzoso, cospargendo una sostanza in polvere sulla sua sagoma stesa. “Dopotutto, chi può dirlo, uno di loro potrebbe acquisire i poteri di un alfa in futuro.”

Come se fossero un raccolto da mietere. Improvvisamente la brutalità dell’odio di un cacciatore non sembrava altrettanto insidiosa.

Hakeem si voltò, tornando a dirigersi verso gli angoli bui dell’ambiente. “È da molto che cercavamo un alfa abbastanza vulnerabile. Un lupo non è una creatura difficile da abbattere, di per sé, ma un alfa non è mai lontano dal branco. Questo branco, però, è giovane. Debole. È stato piuttosto facile separarli e infiammare i loro istinti.”

Si girò verso Stiles, avanzando con un libro dall’aspetto antico in mano. L’aiutante lo seguì con una cassa da imballaggio e la posò sottosopra di fianco al logo. Il mago sollevò il volume così che lui potesse vederlo.

“Basta chiacchiere. Voglio che tu faccia un incantesimo per me. Tu reciterai la formula, tesserai le linee di magia e pagherai il prezzo al posto mio. In cambio, lascerò andare tuo padre.” Inclinò la testa di lato per un attimo, aggiungendo: “E il lupo, se sopravvive. Ma a essere sincero, sarà poco probabile.”

Aspettò la sua risposta, mentre Stiles lo fissava, contorcendo il viso in una smorfia e sentendo un sapore amaro in gola. Prese un respiro intriso di disgusto e furia, per poi annuire. Non era difficile valutare le sue opzioni, in questo momento.

Con un gesto, Hakeem indicò all’altro di tornare tra le ombre. Quello fece un inchino e si allontanò, unendosi al secondo accolito – ora che anche quello si era avvicinato al cono di luce, notò che era una donna. Il mago si avvicinò alla cassa e vi posò con cautela il libro, per poi voltarsi e mettersi alle sue spalle. Quando gli afferrò i polsi legati, Stiles sussultò, ma la presa dell’altro era decisa mentre usava uno strumento affilato per tagliare il nastro adesivo. Si allontanò da lui con movimenti aggraziati, mentre Stiles ruotava le spalle per riportare le braccia nella posizione normale e alleviare il dolore.

Un attimo dopo si alzò in piedi, prendendo dei respiri profondi per attenuare i giramenti di testa. Si concentrò sul compito di staccare tutto il nastro dai polsi, cercando di stabilizzare il respiro e controllare le fasciature rovinate, alla ricerca di eventuali nuove ferite. I due assistenti si misero a lavoro, seguendo le istruzioni di Hakeem, sollevando dei sacchi e portandoli sotto la luce per poterne distinguere il contenuto. Li aprirono. Alcuni sembravano essere pieni di un miscuglio sabbioso di erbe, cenere e… sangue. Probabilmente le ceneri che erano state trafugate. Il furto di sangue, le profanazioni delle tombe con cui era iniziato tutto: aveva tutto senso, adesso.

Selezionarono due sacchi e cominciarono a disegnare un enorme cerchio attorno a Stiles, Derek e Hakeem. La sostanza sembrava salgemma. Era appropriata a contenere le energie.

“Mettetelo fuori,” esigette con voce che non ammetteva rifiuti, indicando suo padre, che sembrava a malapena cosciente. “Non so che diavolo stiamo per fare, ma so che lo voglio al di fuori del cerchio.”

Era tassativo. Perché se Hakeem rifiutava, ciò significava che non avesse intenzione di mantenere la parola e lasciar andare suo padre, alla fine di tutto quel casino.

Il mago lo osservò per un attimo, poi fece un cenno magnanimo del capo. “Fate quello che ha chiesto,” disse loro, mentre completavano il cerchio. Forse era un inganno programmato, ma era già qualcosa, ed era il meglio che poteva fare. Deglutì, cercando di mandar giù anche la paura.

Sollevarono obbedientemente lo sceriffo e lo posarono al di fuori del disegno, facendogli posare la schiena contro una cassa da imballaggio. Poi tornarono nel cerchio e andarono a posizionarsi accanto a Hakeem, il quale diede a ciascuno una fialetta piena di liquido rosso: le stapparono e se le svuotarono in bocca. Si voltò verso Stiles, porgendone una anche a lui.

“Bevi,” ordinò.

Stiles gli scoccò un’occhiataccia, ma la prese. “Il catalizzatore?” chiese, ricevendo un cenno del capo come risposta. Fece una smorfia e stappò la fiala, portandosi il bordo di vetro alle labbra. Prese un respiro e poi s’impose di inclinare la testa all’indietro e versarsi il liquido rosso in gola. Si sforzò di non sentirne il sapore e non chiedersi quali fossero gli ingredienti. Con un ghigno soddisfatto di sé, Hakeem lo imitò. Quando furono tutte vuote, la donna prese le fiale e si avvicinò al bordo della zona illuminata, facendo ondeggiare le treccine strette tinte di biondo, per poi gettarle con noncuranza fra le ombre. Da qualche parte si sentì il rumore di vetro che s’infrangeva.

“Siamo pronti a chiudere il cerchio esterno,” annunciò con una voce dal forte accento giamaicano. Non degnò Stiles neanche di uno sguardo. Hakeem le rivolse un regale cenno di assenso.

Il mago e l’altro apprendista presero una posizione simile alla sua, lungo il bordo del cerchio, e allungarono le braccia, formando un anello con le mani. Hakeem allungò un piede verso la linea di sale, toccandola, e insieme intonarono una breve invocazione. E con quel contatto il cerchio si chiuse.

Benché non riuscisse a _vedere_ alcun cambiamento, lo poteva _sentire_ , come se ci fosse una debole carica elettromagnetica nell’aria. Le energie e le persone all’interno erano separate da quelle all’esterno. Dove si trovava suo padre. Non era molto, ma forse sarebbe riuscito a recuperare abbastanza forza da allontanarsi, se anche avesse dovuto trascinarsi. Sapeva che aver accettato di collaborare avesse il solo vantaggio di dare tempo allo sceriffo, ma era comunque molto più di quello che avevano avuto prima.

Hakeem tornò da lui, indicando il libro, mentre i due assistenti tornavano al centro del cerchio per occuparsi dei sacchi restanti.

“Leggilo. Imparalo. Ogni errore potrebbe essere fatale per ognuno di noi,” disse, sfogliandolo fino a raggiungere l’incantesimo che gli interessava.

Stiles emise uno sbuffo infuriato dal naso, ma abbassò lo sguardo sulla pagina, piena di frasi in latino stampate a mano in lettere grandi e definite, con la traduzione in inglese scritta al di sotto con un carattere più piccolo.

Iniziò a leggere.

Con la coda dell’occhio osservò gli apprendisti iniziare a versare il contenuto degli altri sacchi. Si muovevano in modo preciso ed esperto; se non fosse così incazzato al momento, avrebbe apprezzato il fatto che riuscissero a disegnare delle forme così perfette a mano libera e usando dei sacchi apparentemente pieni di sabbia. Si muovevano in archi coordinati per creare un cerchio piccolo e senza difetti davanti a Stiles, accanto alla cassa su cui era appoggiato il libro. Continuò a leggere con cura, cercando di capire l’intento della formula dal ritmo musicale, mentre gli altri due si separavano, tracciando delle linee che partivano dal cerchio davanti a lui. Disegnarono tre cerchi collegati individualmente al retro del suo, poi una spessa linea che andava da Stiles a Derek, circondandolo a sua volta con un ultimo anello, ignorando il modo infuriato in cui si dimenava.

A metà dell’incantesimo, la scrittura cambiava. Era stato modificato per adattarsi agli scopi di Hakeem. Tra le linee che erano state tracciate sul cemento e le parole che stava leggendo… capì, ma dovette scuotere la testa, incredulo.

“Comprendi?”

“Vuoi… vuoi rubare il suo potere?” sbottò con voce perplessa. “Perché non chiedi di essere morso e basta? Cazzo!”

Hakeem scoppiò a ridere. “E perdere la maggior parte del _mio_ potere? Non credo. E non m’interessano tutti i poteri del lupo,” spiegò, avvicinandosi al punto in cui i suoi accoliti stavano terminando il cerchio attorno a Derek. Strinse gli occhi quando quello lo fissò con uno sguardo inondato di rosso. “Zanne, occhi rossi e quantità eccessive di pelo non hanno alcun fascino per me,” continuò con tono pieno di disprezzo.

Fece un gesto della mano e gli altri due gettarono da parte i sacchi vuoti, avvicinandoglisi. Poi si sporsero velocemente in avanti e afferrarono Derek, tirandolo in piedi per le braccia, resistendo ai suoi strattoni e alle spinte per liberarsi. Il modo in cui era legato gli impediva di usare davvero la sua forza. Nella debole luce apparve un breve riflesso scintillante, mentre Hakeem estraeva un lungo coltello dall’aria affilata dalle sue vesti. Inclinò la testa di lato con un sorriso avido.

“Ma i suoi poteri rigenerativi…”

Affondò la lama nell’addome di Derek.

“Come fa quel pittoresco proverbio? Quando c’è la salute, c’è tutto,” continuò tranquillamente, mentre Derek gemeva, piegandosi in avanti dal dolore e rimanendo in piedi solo perché lo tenevano i due assistenti. Non aveva alcun modo per difendersi, mentre Hakeem lo pugnalava ancora e ancora. I suoni che emetteva erano insopportabili e la vista di tutto quel sangue lo costrinse a tenere a bada le sue reazioni fisiche.

“Smettila!” lo implorò Stiles con voce rotta, non riuscendo a trattenersi e sentendo le lacrime radunarsi.

Quando Hakeem ritrasse la lama, osservò il suo operato con un cipiglio riflessivo, guardando i rivoli di sangue scivolare sulla pelle di Derek e inzuppargli i jeans. Un attimo dopo annuì, per poi allontanarsi con passo deciso, rinfoderando il coltello e prendendo posizione nel cerchio più vicino a quello di Stiles, dietro di lui.

Gli accoliti lasciarono la presa e Derek, ferito gravemente, si lasciò cadere in ginocchio, ansimando in modo tremolante con il naso mentre il suo corpo cercava di riparare il danno.

“Comincia,” ordinò Hakeem, ma lui stava fissando la sagoma piegata di fronte a sé.

Se si rifiutava, sarebbero morti tutti. Ma se procedeva, sarebbe morto solo lui; probabilmente anche Derek. Forse non suo padre.

Derek rivolse lo sguardo rosso verso di lui, pieno di dolore, paura e… fiducia. E comprensione. Lo guardava con rassegnazione. Annuì. Il flusso di sangue stava rallentando mentre le ferite iniziavano lentamente a chiudersi.

Prese un respiro tremante, ammiccando per scacciare le lacrime.

“Fallo adesso o dovrò ferirlo di nuovo per far riattivare la rigenerazione.”

Chiuse per un attimo gli occhi, inspirando piano per calmarsi, poi abbassò la testa ed entrò nel suo cerchio.

Il residuo di colla del nastro adesivo gli tirò la peluria dei polsi quando si tolse la maglietta che aveva preso in prestito quella mattina. Ci fu un suono divertito dietro di lui, ma lo ignorò, gettando di lato l’indumento. Quando i tatuaggi erano scoperti aveva l’impressione di praticare meglio la magia, con meno sbavature.

Non restava altro che iniziare.

Fissando Derek, sollevò le mani davanti a sé, per poi spingere con forza un palmo contro l’altro. Utilizzare questa mossa lo aiutava a rappresentare in modo fisico la concentrazione delle sue energie. Gli forniva un punto di focalizzazione e di potere interno, lo aiutava a escludere il mondo che lo circondava. Aveva la stessa funzione dei nodi celtici gemelli sulle spalle e del simbolo di concentrazione sul petto. Man mano che la sua concentrazione si stabilizzava, Stiles percorse a mente le linee dei tatuaggi, seguendo i sentieri d’inchiostro che ormai facevano parte di lui. Con ogni respiro spinse e compattò le energie, finché tutto rallentò.

I suoni irrilevanti si attutivano. Quelli importanti venivano amplificati.

Come i battiti del cuore di suo padre.

Le gocce del sangue di Derek che cadevano sul cemento.

Il passaggio dell’aria nelle narici di Stiles.

Come sempre, si aggrappò a quei suoni e andò oltre, superò i confini della concentrazione e si addentrò nel reame della magia. Ma questa volta c’era qualcosa di diverso. Forse era l’effetto dei cerchi o forse del catalizzatore acre che lo infiammava dall’interno, ma all’improvviso tutto, _tutto_ si ammutolì. Bloccato nel tempo.

 _Infinito_.

I polmoni si espansero con un respiro senza fine.

Una goccia di sangue galleggiò nell’aria.

Poi la terra cadde sotto di lui, l’energia gli attraversò il corpo, le forze della gravità e della luce e del calore si trasformarono in linee di potere.

Avvertì l’energia vitale delle persone attorno a lui, il meccanismo concatenato di milioni di minuscole esplosioni create dalle cellule dei loro corpi per mantenere in moto l’organismo. Le linee luminose che circondavano i tre maghi avevano colori profondi e s’intrecciavano in modo complesso con lampi dai toni intensi. Quelle di Hakeem erano le più intricate: era un intreccio quasi organizzato, e il legame con la sua persona era molto forte. Controllato.

E Derek…

Derek era bellissimo, avvolto da nastri di colore che erano unici, solo suoi, e totalmente diversi dagli altri nel magazzino. Erano puri. Brillanti e selvaggi. Ovunque c’erano raggi rossi, che partivano dal suo cuore. Altri, dorati, danzavano attorno alle sue mani e alla bocca, zampillando invece dalle orecchie e dalla fronte. I suoi occhi brillavano come metallo fuso, caldi e scintillanti. Il tatuaggio del triskelion, stranamente, era di un vivido color melanzana.

La maggior parte delle linee, però, andavano dal cuore all’addome, dove le ferite si stavano lentamente chiudendo. Aveva visto quei particolari archi in passato, quando stava guarendo Erica, ma non in modo così chiaro. All’epoca era stata solo un’impressione di linee di guarigione rosse che sgorgavano dal suo cuore verso la spalla e il collo.

C’era anche una lunga linea argentea che partiva da Derek e lo collegava direttamente a Stiles. Era a malapena visibile, ma allo stesso tempo sembrava solida.

Posò lo sguardo su se stesso, emettendo un piccolo suono di sorpresa quando vide tutti i colori fiammeggianti che serpeggiavano e si annodavano sulla sua pelle. Ogni tatuaggio era attraversato da un colore diverso, che illuminava i marchi sulla sua pelle: accenni di viola profondo e verde acceso, blu elettrico e rosso rubino. Esplodevano e implodevano, miscelandosi al flusso più ampio di luce ambrata che lo circondava. L’aria attorno a lui era una cascata di energie che si spingevano e si spostavano le une attorno alle altre. Era travolgente. Non riusciva a vedere le cose banali, come la fievole luce della lampadina o la cassa da imballaggio su cui poggiava il libro di magia.

“Stai sprecando tempo,” intervenne la voce di Hakeem, intrufolandosi nel suo mondo.

Scrollò testa e spalle, tentando di concentrarsi. Sotto di lui c’erano le forme tracciate sul cemento, di un grigio spento, senza alcun colore. Lentamente si inginocchiò e allungò una mano per toccare il suo cerchio, infondendo un flusso di energia blu elettrico nelle linee, guardandolo espandersi come fuoco su una pozza di benzina. Il suo cerchio gli permetteva di focalizzare la sua attenzione, di vedere di nuovo la realtà sovrapposta alla magia. Riuscì a vedere le parole sulle pagine del libro davanti a sé.

Inspirò. Non c’era più tempo, non poteva più indugiare. Chiuse gli occhi per un attimo per prepararsi, poi iniziò a recitare la formula, lentamente e attentamente, mentre la sua mente andava a mille all’ora.

Non c’era alcuna opzione.

Era l’unico che poteva salvarli.

Non sapeva cosa fare.

Ma sapeva cosa _era obbligato_ a fare. Mentre le parole dell’incantesimo parlavano di collegarlo al potere della creatura, lui estese una mano, inserendo la propria energia ambrata nella linea di sabbia fino a intrecciarla agli archi rossi. L’incantesimo chiamava a lui il potere, così tirò.

Le energie erano ostinate, annodate con forza al corpo. Derek lo sentiva: era evidente dal modo in cui si contorceva, cercando di allontanarsi dalla linea di potere che Stiles aveva collegato alle sue. Ma lui ripeté le parole, ancora e ancora, tirando finché, con un flusso improvviso, il potere di Derek cominciò a trasferirsi verso di lui.

Derek combatté, benché non ci fosse niente da fare. Che fosse una reazione d’istinto o consapevole, si dibatté violentemente. Cercò di trasformarsi, di ululare, di aggrapparsi a tutto quello che componeva la sua identità. Tutto quello che era sempre stato. Combatté con tutta la forza che aveva. Era orribilmente futile. I poteri di Stiles stavano prevalendo sui suoi con un’intensità che non avrebbe mai saputo prevedere.

Un pezzo alla volta, smantellò Derek, con l’intento della sua mente e le parole che sgorgavano dalle sue labbra. Benché stesse facendo attenzione, per quanto potesse, cercando di tirare solo le linee che rappresentavano i poteri rigenerativi, non era una caratteristica a sé stante. Faceva parte dell’intero essere di Derek, del suo essere nato licantropo. Sfilando quelle linee dall’intreccio, tendeva e attorcigliava tutte le altre. Si deformarono, tentando di resistere alla tensione, ma poi, una dopo l’altra, iniziarono a spezzarsi.

Derek ululò, disperato, mentre tutto ciò che lo rendeva un licantropo iniziava a sfaldarsi al tocco di Stiles. Le zanne e le orecchie appuntite svanirono. Mentre le sue qualità da lupo si frantumavano, le ferite si riaprirono e il sangue cominciò a scorrere fin sul pavimento. Derek si accartocciò, con la pelle che impallidiva e gli occhi sgranati che diventavano sfocati. Un gorgoglio rotto risuonò nella sua gola, una triste imitazione del ruggito di un alfa.

Benché lo odiasse, il potere che lo attraversava era una scarica incredibile: così veloce e inarrestabile da riempirlo con una sensazione fisica paragonabile all’estasi. La carne lacerata del suo avambraccio cominciò a chiudersi, nascosta dalla benda. Gli salì in gola un gemito, ma le parole della formula continuavano a scorrere in un angolo della sua mente, sgorgando in automatico dalla bocca, benché non fossero davvero il meccanismo centrale dell’incantesimo.

La scarica di energia era soverchiante. Voleva perdersi nel suo flusso, ma si affrettò ad aggrapparsi all’autocontrollo, cercando disperatamente di allentare la presa su alcune linee rosse. Era inondato dal flusso magico, ma aveva ancora un po’ di controllo sulle energie che erano unicamente sue: cercò di intrecciarle a quelle rimanenti in Derek, rinforzandole con il suo potere.

Ma non appena riuscì a stringere i primi nodi, l’incantesimo mutò e l’energia cambiò direzione. All’istante il potere travolgente dentro di sé iniziò a defluire, seguendo le linee dietro al suo cerchio, mentre le parole dell’incantesimo lo trasformavano in uno strumento di conduzione. Sentì la propria energia vitale vacillare e cedere al richiamo. Gli era già capitato di avere quella sensazione, quando dava parte di sé a un incantesimo, ma questa volta la quantità di potere che lo stava lasciando era imparagonabile. Le linee della sua energia cominciarono a defluire, proteggendo quelle rosse delle forze rigenerative provenienti da Derek, facendo strada lungo le linee sul cemento fino a intrecciarsi al potere delle persone che stavano dietro di lui. Era questo che aveva inteso Hakeem quando aveva parlato di pagare il prezzo.

La formula dell’incantesimo originale avrebbe dato il potere rubato a Stiles. Ma era stata imbastardita, collegandolo a tre canali in uscita, rendendolo uno strumento di conduzione per tutta l’energia racchiusa nel cerchio esterno. Gli sembrava di essere un maglione con un filo tagliato, che veniva tirato fino a disfarlo del tutto. Le ferite sul suo braccio iniziarono a riaprirsi, con il sangue che inzuppava la benda e gli colava lungo le dita tremanti.

E, improvvisamente, capì che le tre persone dietro di lui avrebbero assorbito senza fatica tutta l’energia contenuta sia in se stesso che in Derek. Anzi, a giudicare da come si sentiva – con il flusso che lo attraversava come un fiume in piena – avrebbe finito per esplodere come un trasformatore sovraccarico, una volta che l’energia vitale che lo rendeva integro fosse defluita da lui, insieme ai poteri rubati.

Si ritrovò a sperare che si esaurisse prima di quella di Derek, lasciando all’altro almeno qualcosa a cui aggrapparsi per sopravvivere.

Sarebbe stato ancora un alfa? Non importava, in fondo.

Tirò con forza, cercando di strozzarsi con le energie dell’altro, in modo da dargli _almeno_ un’opportunità di scampare all’incantesimo. Cercare di aggrapparsi alle linee di energia era come stringere una corda che qualcuno tirava velocemente verso di sé, bruciandosi le mani, mentre allo stesso tempo si cercava di correre sull’acqua – benché in realtà fosse anche peggio. Ma, quando cadde su un ginocchio, ansimando, interrompendo lo stillicidio di parole tra le labbra, si fermò anche tutto il flusso di energia. Tutti i praticanti dietro di lui emisero un suono di disagio, avvertendo lo strattone ai loro poteri ingarbugliati con i suoi.

Si rese conto che ciò non avrebbe dovuto succedere. Ora, collegato a tutti con le brillanti linee di luce elettrica, Stiles era l’unico ad avere il controllo del potere nell’edificio. Non solo il suo e quello di Derek, ma di _tutti_.

Abbassando lo sguardo sulle pagine, non sapeva bene come continuare. Rimangiarsi la formula era impossibile, ma completarla così com’era scritta sarebbe stato fatale. Anche seguire la formula originale non era ammissibile, perché l’avrebbe riempito del potere rubato a Derek, togliendogli l’energia vitale fino all’ultima goccia.

Passò al setaccio tutto ciò che sapeva, tentando di trarre un’idea da una delle sue ricerche. Aveva passato in rassegna così tanti libri diversi e così tante raccolte di miti… Non aveva mai incontrato niente di simile. Aveva un mal di testa pulsante, le energie continuavano a sgocciolare fuori, benché facesse tutto il possibile per trattenerle. Cosa poteva… Non sapeva-

D’un tratto si rese conto di poter sentire la tesserina d’osso nascosta nella tasca dei pantaloni, intenta a vibrare seguendo l’armonia dell’energia nel cerchio, ma a una frequenza tutta sua. Il sigillo di sua madre.

La strada alternativa.

Il percorso parallelo.

Non conosceva un incantesimo che potesse risolvere la situazione. Ma quello che aveva imparato tramite la sua istruzione frammentaria era che non erano le parole la parte davvero importante. La convinzione, l’intento… erano quelli che formavano l’incanto, a prescindere dalla lingua usata. Le rime e la struttura ritmata portavano armonia, rendevano il procedimento più fluido… Ma non erano indispensabili. L’intento era ciò che importava. E il suo intento era creare una scappatoia, una strada alternativa. Deviare dal percorso lungo il quale era stato indirizzato.

Prese un respiro profondo e tremolante, tornando a rivolgere lo sguardo su Derek, ancora inginocchiato, sentendo gli orribili ansiti che emetteva. Compose le parole a mente, usando questa volta l’inglese. Rimase sul semplice.

“Forgio un ponte verso te,” iniziò, deviando dalla formula e invocando una versione alterata delle parole che aveva usato contro Derek. Il sigillo d’osso arse nella tasca, collegandosi a lui attraverso lo strato di stoffa.

“Non funzionerà, ragazzo,” lo avvertì con voce stanca Hakeem, come se se lo fosse aspettato.

Ma Stiles non ne sapeva niente di discipline magiche e regole delle arti. Non sapeva cosa fosse ritenuto ‘possibile’ nella pratica della magia per Hakeem. Conosceva il battito del cuore di Derek. Si stava affievolendo. Ascoltò le pulsazioni degli altri, amplificate da tutto il potere rubato. Le parole non erano importanti. Le linee di potere che s’intrecciavano a tutti loro, che gli scivolavano tra le dita – erano loro il dettaglio fondamentale.

“Torna a me,” mormorò, versando ogni goccia di convinzione nella possibilità che funzionasse. L’aria vibrò con l’armonia della rima. Lentamente, avvertì le energie contrarsi e singhiozzare, interrompendo di nuovo il flusso. Sentì il suono dell’occhiolino di suo nonno. Il sapore della risata di sua madre.

E, in quel momento, seppe che stava funzionando.

Lo _sapeva_ fin nell’angolo più intimo del suo essere. Inspirando lentamente e a fondo, scoccò un’occhiata verso Hakeem con un ghigno tetro e selvaggio in viso.

Poi tirò.

Tirò e l’energia iniziò a scorrere verso di lui. Nella direzione opposta a quella di prima.

Il mago assunse un’espressione diffidente, poi spalancò gli occhi per la paura e la rabbia. “No!” urlò. “Non è possibile!”

“Torna a me!” ripeté Stiles con voce più decisa e roca. Il sigillo era ustionante, come una fiamma a contatto della pelle, ma non gliene importava. Gli tremarono le gambe mentre il potere scorreva in lui nell’altra direzione.

Gli assistenti sembravano spaventati adesso, ma non abbandonarono i loro cerchi.

“Maestro?” chiamò la donna con un tono tremante, pieno di preoccupazione.

“Riporta il potere a me!” esclamò Stiles, allungando le braccia, afferrando le linee di energia invisibile che percorrevano l’aria sopra alle righe tracciate con la sabbia. La linea di conduzione che portava a Hakeem scomparve improvvisamente, colpendolo con un contraccolpo di energia estranea e dal sapore amaro, ma lui non si fermò.

Continuò a tirare. Usò più forza di quanto non gli fosse mai capitato prima, facendo pagare il prezzo ai due accoliti. Stavano urlando, mentre la loro energia vitale veniva travasata in modo impacciato. La scarica di potere era perfino maggiore di prima, ma anche più dolorosa, più umana. Ma non era l’energia vitale di Derek.

Non era di Derek.

Non ci volle molto prima che le grida cessassero e il flusso di energia si esaurisse qualche secondo dopo, facendolo barcollare. Era più potere di quanto potesse contenerne, riempiendolo come un tornado, fino a incendiargli la mente e dargli l’impressione di poter spostare una montagna con un soffio, ma non spostò per un attimo lo sguardo da Derek. Ansimando, uscì con passo incerto dal proprio cerchio, dirigendosi verso il corpo stremato dell’altro. Derek sollevò lo sguardo su di lui, guardandolo con occhi sfocati, verdi e umani e con la fronte contratta dall’agonia e dalla speranza che avvenisse l’impossibile. Stiles premette una mano tremante sul suo petto. Sul cuore.

E spinse.

Il potere scorse in Derek senza esitazione, come un fiume che aveva fatto breccia in una diga. Il suo sguardo si affilò, per poi inondarsi di un bagliore rosso, mentre le pupille si dilatavano e il corpo veniva scosso dai brividi. Ma c’era più energia che stava uscendo da Stiles, più di quanta gliene avesse sottratta: il potere disperato di due praticanti di magia che ora cercava di dividersi equamente tra loro. Derek venne gettato all’indietro, sfregando il viso contro il cemento, mentre Stiles vacillava in avanti, mantenendo l’equilibrio facendo leva sul pavimento con l’altro braccio, emettendo dei rantoli terrificanti.

La trasformazione s’innescò e il nastro adesivo sulla bocca di Derek si strappò quando la spalancò per urlare, con le zanne denudate e il viso che assumeva i rilievi del lupo, per poi andare oltre. Le corde che gli legavano braccia e gambe si spezzarono, mentre il suo corpo s’incurvava a un’angolazione impossibile, inarcando la schiena tanto da non toccare più il cemento e premendo il torace contro il palmo di Stiles. Ululò, con una versione profonda e subarmonica del richiamo dei suoi lontani cugini animali.

Stiles cedette. Le linee brillanti di energia svanirono davanti ai suoi occhi, sostituite dalla fioca realtà. Cadde sul pavimento, ansimando, mentre Derek torse il corpo, allontanandosi e accucciandosi di fianco a lui: la sua pelle si stava ricoprendo di peluria nera, mentre il lato più selvaggio di lui veniva in superficie. Si affrettò a indietreggiare nell’oscurità, finché l’unica parte visibile fu il bagliore dei suoi occhi. Ma anch’esso scomparve quando iniziò a dare la caccia alla sua preda.

Stiles si sforzò di sollevarsi un po’, facendo leva su un gomito, per osservare le conseguenze dell’incantesimo. Sapeva che Hakeem gli fosse sfuggito. Ora vide che era dietro a una barriera magica eretta in fretta e furia, in piedi all’interno del cerchio che era stato tracciato con cura appositamente per lui. Il collegamento tra quello di Stiles e il suo avrebbe dovuto impedire una mossa simile, ma la linea tra essi era stata interrotta passandovi semplicemente un piede attraverso.

Stiles lo guardò con un sorrisetto. Il cerchio non era fatto di sale. I materiali sabbiosi che avevano usato servivano a far _scorrere_ il potere, non a schermare i praticanti. La sua magia non avrebbe retto.

E Hakeem lo sapeva. Si affrettò a dirigersi verso di lui, spezzando la barriera, con un’espressione di rabbia scatenata in volto ed estraendo con forza il coltello dalle vesti.

Stiles si limitò a sollevare fieramente la testa. Era troppo tardi. Venne superato da un’ombra: era Derek. Stava galoppando verso il mago con degli ampi balzi, lasciando dei solchi nel cemento.

Ci fu un momento in cui tutto si fermò, come quando una macchina andava a sbattere contro un muro. Poi Hakeem si accasciò all’indietro, in un ammasso di membra immobili e vesti, con un varco insanguinato al posto del cuore.

Quando Derek si voltò a guardarlo, Stiles osservò la testa dalla forma lupina e rimase meravigliato dalla sua pelliccia color ossidiana e gli occhi di un rosso acceso. Aveva la bocca schiusa, inspirando tra le zanne aguzze, poi sollevò il muso verso l’alto ed emise un altro ululato. Lo fece tremare fin dentro alle ossa, ma era un suono glorioso e perfetto.

Erano vivi. Erano sopravvissuti.

Dal petto gli risalì in gola una risata incontrollabile e si schiaffò una mano tremante sulla bocca. A quel suono, Derek gettò di lato l’ammasso sanguinolento che teneva in mano e gli si avvicinò con movimenti fluidi. I suoi ansiti erano rochi e gli ricordavano quelli di un cane quando gli si accovacciò accanto. Regolarizzò gradualmente il respiro finché la pelliccia non iniziò a retrocedere e i suoi lineamenti cominciarono a riprendere sembianze umane. Stiles osservò il procedimento, affascinato. La trasformazione procedeva molto più lentamente del solito, dato che aveva raggiunto un punto che andava ben oltre a quello a cui erano entrambi abituati, e lo sforzo necessario per tornare alla forma umana sembrava molto più grande, dopo gli eventi di quella notte. Alla fine però si ritrovò davanti semplicemente Derek, con tanto di linee rosse sull’addome e jeans strappati. Gli occhi furono l’ultimo dettaglio a cambiare, tornando finalmente al solito verde.

E non si scostarono per un attimo da quelli di Stiles.

“Stiles?”

La voce dello sceriffo era debole e arrochita, ma attraversò chiaramente l’ambiente vuoto fino a loro. Derek prese un respiro profondo e dal suono umano, poi si alzò in piedi. Allungò una mano per aiutarlo a sollevarsi accanto a sé con un agio che rivelava la sua ritrovata forza.

Lo sceriffo, qualche metro più in là, si stava alzando a fatica, con un’espressione affranta e terribilmente stanca in viso. Si diressero verso di lui, ma lo sguardo di suo padre rimase fisso sui corpi a terra.

“Stai bene, papà?” chiese, avvicinandosi. L’asse del mondo sembrò barcollare di nuovo, ma debolmente, quando attraversò la linea di sale del cerchio esterno. Si affrettò a passarvi attraverso la suola di una scarpa, facendo dissipare le energie che ancora teneva intrappolate, facendole schioccare come energia statica, per poi mettersi alle spalle di suo padre e sciogliere le fascette che gli legavano i polsi. “Papà?” ripeté.

“Sì, sto…” iniziò, continuando a fissare il corpo più vicino a lui, con la pelle annerita e ancora fumante, dopo aver sopportato la modifica dell’incanto apportata da Stiles. Lo sceriffo si diede una scrollata e si voltò, avvolgendolo in un forte abbraccio. “Andiamocene da qua, che ne dici?” disse, dopo averlo lasciato andare, e Stiles annuì con decisione.

“Credo di aver visto…” aggiunse, girandosi e avvicinandosi con passo zoppicante a un tavolo sistemato in un angolo, su cui erano disposti alcuni degli oggetti dei praticanti.

Lui rimase vicino a Derek, che continuava a starsene nella penombra, e lo guardò inspirare lentamente e con un ritmo costante per tentare di calmarsi. Non gli chiese se si sentisse bene, perché aveva la sensazione che l’avrebbe solo infastidito, ma lo preoccupava ancora quanto avesse potuto modificarlo la sua magia.

“Ecco qua, trovato!” intervenne lo sceriffo, attirando la sua attenzione. Stava svuotando uno zaino sul tavolo, rivelando così un cellulare, la giacca e il coltellino a serramanico.

“Tieni, ragazzo,” disse, sollevando un altro cellulare, il suo, e muovendolo avanti e indietro. Lui avanzò di qualche passo, allungando le braccia mentre l’altro glielo lanciava. Lo prese al volo con solo qualche piccola incertezza, sorridendo e infilandoselo in tasca.

“C’è anche quello di Derek?” chiese, entrando nel solitario cono di luce per raggiungerlo dall’altro lato dell’ambiente.

Ci fu un suono. Una specie di scoppio. Si bloccò di colpo, ammiccando con aria confusa e abbassando lo sguardo sul proprio petto. C’era un… buco.

Un foro di… E una macchia rosso brillante che si allargava rapidamente sulla sua pelle nuda.

“Stiles?” chiese suo padre con voce debole e occhi sgranati.

“Oh,” disse lui, sollevando lo sguardo sullo sceriffo e crollando a terra.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AVVERTIMENTO: descrizioni dettagliate di ferite serie, di una morte e finale in sospeso più tosto del precedente; consiglierei di rileggere l’avvertimento del primo capitolo.

 

Fu travolto dalla rabbia, violenta come un’esplosione: rossa, implacabile e ferale. Non passò neanche un secondo che le zanne e gli artigli si aprirono la strada tra le sue carni. Sentì le interiora muoversi e allungarsi mentre il suo corpo si espandeva. Il dolore era acuto, come una scossa elettrica, ma non lontanamente paragonabile alla sua furia.

Superò con un salto il corpo di Stiles, sentendo le parole dello sceriffo dietro di sé: “-sotto tiro! Siamo nel magazzino abbandonato della _Pescetti e bocconcini_.”

La testa gli pulsava, attraversata dalla scarica esplosiva provocata da una trasformazione così rapida, ma era stato necessario. Venne sparato un altro colpo e si chinò in ritardo, ma la maga non riusciva a mirare con accuratezza nell’oscurità. Si voltò e trottò verso le ombre a un’andatura impietosa.

“Mandate un’ambulanza! Qualsiasi cosa! Mio figlio-” la sua voce si spezzò e a Derek sembrò che il cuore gli stesse per scoppiare quando cominciò a battere ancora più forte. “Ha una f-ferita singola da arma da fuoco di grande calibro, al petto,” continuò lo sceriffo, aggrappandosi alla pura determinazione per tenere a bada l’emozione soverchiante che gli faceva tremare la voce, mentre gattonava sul cemento per trovare una copertura.

Grazie alla sua vista acuta, Derek riuscì a vederla anche tra le ombre della notte, guardandola mirare verso di lui e premere il grilletto. Si curvò istintivamente in avanti, facendo un balzo di lato ad altissima velocità. Ma non successe niente. La pistola si era inceppata. Mostrò le zanne, frenando con gli artigli sul cemento liscio ed emettendo un orribile stridio, recuperando l’equilibrio. Sollevò il muso verso l’alto e rilasciò il terribile ululato che precedeva l’uccisione imminente. I muscoli si contrassero, infusi di una potenza incredibile, molto più di quanto non fosse abituato ad avere. La gloria selvaggia della caccia gli fece desiderare che il branco fosse qui con lui, per circondare e uccidere insieme il nemico.

Saltò.

“No!” urlò la donna, colpendo con forza il caricatore con il palmo di una mano, cercando di far entrare nella canna modificata un’altra pallottola imbevuta di veleno anti-lupo.

Era troppo tardi.

La colpì in pieno, usando gli artigli per incidere i suoi organi vitali, placcandola con una forza selvaggia, facendole rilasciare un grido gutturale. Con la forza dell’impatto vennero entrambi sbalzati in aria, finché il peso combinato dei loro corpi non li riportò a terra.

La testa della maga urtò il cemento con uno schianto orribile e, quando smisero di cadere, non emise un suono. Derek non era certo che fosse davvero morta, questa volta, ma i tagli profondi nel suo addome avrebbero finito per ucciderla anche se l’impatto non fosse stato sufficiente.

Lui però non voleva che rimanessero incertezze.

Voltò la testa, aprendo le fauci enormi e avvolgendole alla sua gola, affondando le zanne per poi ringhiare, tirando verso di sé e strappandole la gola. Schiuse la bocca e scosse violentemente la testa da un lato all’altro, spargendo brandelli di carne e schizzi di sangue, per poi voltarsi e lasciarsi indietro l’ammasso di carne che rimaneva di lei.

Barcollò, sentendosi destabilizzato a causa delle energie in eccesso che gli percorrevano l’organismo e della trasformazione, che aveva raggiunto uno stadio che non aveva mai sperimentato prima. La massa corporea era quasi il doppio della sua forma umana e si accovacciò, cercando di respirare e calmare tutte le energie aggrovigliate nel petto. Non sapeva cosa avesse fatto Stiles, ma aveva l’impressione che qualcuno gli avesse tolto tutti gli organi interni per poi rimetterglieli dentro in un ordine diverso.

Ma in quel momento non poteva ragionarci.

Si allontanò dal cadavere della maga, ansimando e iniziando la trasformazione contraria, dirigendosi direttamente verso la sagoma pallida e fremente di Stiles. Lo sceriffo fece capolino da dietro il suo riparo, stringendo gli occhi e osservando la forma immobile dietro di lui, per poi alzarsi lentamente in piedi con un’espressione tetra in viso, lasciandosi superare da Derek.

Aveva ancora troppa adrenalina in circolo per completare la trasformazione, ma aveva abbastanza controllo da raggiungere una forma quasi del tutto umana, inginocchiandosi di fianco a Stiles, steso a terra.

Aveva un foro grande quasi quanto il suo pugno nel costato. Il tatuaggio sotto al capezzolo era irriconoscibile, ora, frastagliato com’era sui brandelli di pelle. Quando inspirava si muoveva solo un lato del suo torace. Gli occhi erano spalancati, ma sfocati, e i respiri erano rantoli brevi e irregolari.

“Derek!” ansimò, con voce intrisa di panico, cercando di mettersi seduto con delle deboli spinte scoordinate delle braccia. Ma erano sforzi vani. Gemette e ricadde all’indietro, rabbrividendo per il dolore insopportabile. Le dita di Stiles si aggrapparono con forza al suo avambraccio, affondandovi in modo disperato, mentre ansimava con espressione terrorizzata, cercando aria che non riusciva a inspirare a dovere: aveva una ferita aperta al petto e un polmone collassato. Derek conosceva bene quel suono, ormai, benché sembrasse molto peggio vederlo capitare a un’altra persona. A un umano, che non poteva guarire in qualche minuto di agonia.

La pelle attorno alla ferita era stranamente arrossata e irritata: la pallottola era avvelenata, come quella che era stata usata su Erica. Ma qui non c’era nessuno che lo potesse guarire e Derek non riusciva a decidere se fosse meglio lasciarlo continuare a sanguinare, in modo da far uscire il veleno, o cercare di coprire la ferita per fermare l’emorragia.

“Dannazione!” urlò, dando un pugno al pavimento così potente da frantumare il cemento.

Stiles emise un suono di protesta, muovendo goffamente le dita verso la sua mano. I tagli che si erano formati sulle nocche si stavano già chiudendo, ma Derek la avvolse comunque alla sua, guardandolo come se gli potesse dire come risolvere la situazione. Gli apparvero rivoli neri sotto alla pelle quando iniziò ad assorbire il dolore dell’altro, ma niente funzionava come al solito, quella notte, perché cominciò a girargli la testa. Continuò imperterrito e Stiles gli strinse la mano a mo’ di ringraziamento.

Passò freneticamente in rassegna tutto quello che sapeva su come curare le ferite umane, benché non fosse granché. La pallottola che aveva colpito Erica le era entrata nella spalla; Derek aveva dovuto estrarla, lasciando più tempo al veleno di fare effetto. Questa volta, però, a prescindere dalla grandezza maggiore sia del calibro che della ferita, la pallottola l’aveva passato da parte a parte.

Quindi decise di sigillarla, strappando un pezzo della maglietta abbandonata di Stiles, appallottolandolo e premendolo con forza sul suo petto usando un palmo aperto. La mano era ancora irta di artigli e peluria nera, ma non tentò neanche di far avanzare la trasformazione. Il cuore gli batteva troppo veloce e c’era troppa furia nelle sue vene. Lo sceriffo tornò da loro, camminando il più in fretta possibile, con andatura zoppicante a causa della gamba ferita e con la pistola della maga infilata alla cintura. Aveva un’espressione tetra e un velo di panico negli occhi che Derek non riusciva a guardare.

“Dobbiamo sigillare il foro, prima che l’emorragia faccia collassare anche l’altro polmone,” disse con tono urgente, inginocchiandosi con fatica di fianco a Derek. “Io lo terrò premuto. Ho bisogno che tu mi trovi qualcosa per chiuderlo, come plastica e nastro adesivo o qualcosa di simile,” spiegò, facendo scivolare le mani accanto alla sua e prendendo il suo posto con agio, facendo pressione sulla stoffa. Per quanto fossero stati efficienti, il cambiamento fece gemere Stiles, che iniziò ad ansimare in modo sempre più agitato e spaventato. Sollevò lo sguardo su Derek e sul padre con occhi spalancati.

Si alzò rapidamente, affrettandosi a raggiungere le ombre all’interno del magazzino ed esaminando tutti i sacchi e borsoni dei loro rapitori. Non gli ci volle molto: tornò poco dopo con un telo di plastica stropicciato e un rotolo di nastro, trovati nello zaino di uno degli accoliti. Lo sceriffo annuì quando lui gli s’inginocchiò vicino e posò gli oggetti sul cemento.

“Bene. Posso inventarmi qualcosa.”

“MacGyver…” farfugliò Stiles, per poi iniziare a tossire a causa del respiro insufficiente, ricoprendosi le labbra di goccioline di sangue.

Lo sceriffo borbottò un’imprecazione e fece un cenno con il mento verso Derek. “Mantieni la pressione. Io sigillerò la ferita.”

Si avvicinò e vi rimise sopra le mani, cercando di ricordarsi di non usare troppa forza. Stiles si limitò a fissarlo, con la fronte corrugata per il dolore e le labbra schiuse e rosse. Si mossero, cercando di formare una parola, ma non uscì alcun suono. Ricambiò lo sguardo, cercando d’imporgli di trovare la forza di resistere.

Lo sceriffo si occupò velocemente della fasciatura impermeabile, per poi legare un altro pezzo di maglietta ragionevolmente pulito sopra al tutto.

“Aiutami a girarlo su un fianco,” disse a Derek, indicando le spalle del figlio.

Lui s’inginocchiò accanto alla sua testa, facendo scivolare le mani sotto al corpo altrettanto insanguinato e sollevandolo con facilità. Cominciò a voltarlo, ma lo sceriffo gli afferrò improvvisamente una spalla.

“No, il lato ferito in basso,” ordinò. “Per non far sforzare il polmone buono.”

Seguì le istruzioni, tenendo la testa di Stiles sulle gambe finché l’altro non trovò uno zaino vuoto, piegandolo e facendone un cuscino da mettergli sotto al capo. Lo sguardo color ambra non aveva lasciato il suo. Come se stesse tenendo duro affidandosi solo alla forza di volontà. Doveva essere così, perché lo shock avrebbe dovuto fargli perdere i sensi già da un po’. Lo sceriffo posò la metà di T-shirt rimanente sul figlio, tenendolo al caldo, e gli posò una mano sulla guancia pallida, avvolgendolo tra le braccia mentre tremava.

“Le ho trovato questo addosso,” disse lo sceriffo, passandogli un portachiavi. “Puoi vedere se…”

Derek lo afferrò e annuì, benché fosse riluttante a sciogliere la presa di Stiles e ad alzarsi in piedi. Si allontanò velocemente, dirigendosi verso una porta che sembrava portare all’esterno, alla ricerca di un veicolo. C’era un camioncino scuro, ma la chiave non era la sua; era un modello recente e, se anche fosse stato in grado di far partire un’auto meno complicata mettendo a contatto i fili, l’accensione elettronica avrebbe mandato comunque tutto a soqquadro. Sporgendosi oltre la cancellata, tutto quello che vide fu un paio di motociclette, inutili per Stiles. Sbatté la porta per la frustrazione, quando tornò dentro. Si aprì una crepa nel pannello consunto da quanta forza aveva usato.

“Niente,” disse, pronunciando attentamente la parola per farsi capire nonostante le zanne.

Il volto dello sceriffo fu invaso da dolore e frustrazione.

“Va bene. D’accordo. Arriveranno presto, figliolo, ne sono certo,” disse, sebbene nessuno gli credesse.

Stiles cercò di sorridere. Poi infilò goffamente le dita in una tasca dei pantaloni. Poco dopo trovò quello che stava cercando: una piccola tessera d’osso. C’era una runa incisa su un lato. La porse a suo padre e quello avvolse la mano attorno alla sua.

“La preferita di mamma,” mormorò, cercando senza successo d’incurvare le labbra in un sorriso. “Lei… ci ha salvato.”

Lo sceriffo emise un suono di gioia e dolore insieme, passando una mano insanguinata sulla fronte di Stiles per allontanare le ciocche sudate.

Derek tornò lentamente da loro. Non c’era motivo di affrettarsi, adesso. Non c’era più niente da fare e il flusso di adrenalina nel sangue stava diminuendo, ora che doveva affrontare la situazione disperata. I lineamenti lupini retrocessero completamente, inutili adesso. A prescindere da quanto potere avesse in sé, da quanta vita gli fluisse nelle vene, non era un mago. Era solo una bestia. Stiles ammiccò e cercò di focalizzare lo sguardo su di lui. Derek inspirò in modo tremante e gli si avvicinò; la pelle dell’addome, ancora in via di guarigione, gli tirò leggermente quando s’inginocchiò di fianco a lui, posandogli una mano sulla spalla per ricreare il legame tra loro.

La _pelle_. S’immobilizzò, guardandosi la pancia e le ferite che gli erano state inferte per attivare la rigenerazione, per dare a Stiles un obiettivo su cui concentrare la magia.

“Stiles,” disse con voce roca. Sentì il cuore mancare un battito e poi pulsare più velocemente, sbuffando con forza e imponendo agli artigli di spuntare di nuovo dalle dita. Li trascinò sulla pelle danneggiata, procurandosi dei lunghi tagli che si colmarono di sangue e traboccarono. Lo sceriffo lo stava fissando come se avesse perso la ragione.

“Stiles,” ripeté, attirando lo sguardo sfocato verso di sé. Gli afferrò una mano e se la premette sull’addome, nel punto in cui i tagli stavano già iniziando a chiudersi, sovrapposti alle linee sbiadite delle pugnalate. “Prendila,” affermò.

Quello lo fissò, sbattendo le palpebre e tentando di seguire il suo ragionamento.

Vide la comprensione nei suoi occhi e non gli sfuggì il lampo di sgomento che la seguì.

“Andiamo, puoi farcela,” lo incoraggiò. “Prendila, Stiles!”

L’altro continuò a fissarlo, con le labbra schiuse e schizzate di sangue, ansimando debolmente. Riusciva a vedere la volontà di opporsi che si stava formando.

“Ti prego,” disse con voce rotta. “Ti prego.”

Negli occhi di Stiles apparve un’emozione così profonda e così intensa che Derek non riuscì a identificarla, ma venne seguita da un’espressione determinata; le sue dita, dapprima immobili, affondarono nelle lacerazioni sanguinanti. Per un attimo lunghissimo non successe nulla e Derek temette che fosse troppo tardi. Ma poi…

Poco alla volta apparve una fioca luce nel punto più profondo dei suoi occhi, un bagliore che non esisteva al di fuori di lui. La luce della sua anima. Ci volle qualche altro secondo, ma Derek finalmente avvertì lo strattone della magia, benché fosse molto più debole di prima; la pelle gli tirò e cercò di ricongiungersi, ma alcuni dei tagli si riaprirono e nuovi rivoli di sangue sgorgarono sulla mano di Stiles e sui suoi jeans, zuppi e rossi. Ma il flusso s’interruppe e Stiles vacillò, sbattendo le palpebre per cercare di non svenire. La mano scivolò lungo la pancia di Derek e atterrò con uno schiaffo sul suo ginocchio, facendo cadere a terra il sigillo d’osso. Le ferite tornarono a chiudersi.

“Ehi… tutto bene,” mormorò Stiles, con un nuovo rivolo di sangue che gli sgorgava dalla bocca. Gli diede delle pacche scoordinate alla coscia. “Papà… starai bene,” disse, attirando lo sguardo vacuo dello sceriffo.

Ansimò improvvisamente, contorcendosi dall’agonia, per poi emettere un orribile gemito di dolore che fece chiudere gli occhi a Derek, stringendo il pugno con tanta forza da tagliarsi con gli artigli. Non capiva cosa fosse successo. Era terrorizzato di aver fatto uno sbaglio chiedendogli di usare la magia. Lo sceriffo teneva fermo il fianco di Stiles per evitare che mettesse sotto pressione la ferita mentre ansimava per il dolore. Poi si rilassò di nuovo. Rimasero tutti in silenzio per qualche secondo. Derek fece scivolare le dita sotto alla mano di Stiles, premendo il sigillo contro il suo palmo, al suo posto. L’altro ricambiò la presa, ma era molto debole.

“Il piano fa cagare,” riuscì a dire Stiles.

“Già,” rispose, cercando di mantenere la voce stabile. “Almeno le ho squarciato la gola.”

Riuscì a ridacchiare con il poco respiro che aveva. “Bene.”

“Mi dispiace,” sussurrò Derek.

L’altro scosse lievemente la testa. “A me… Anch-” s’interruppe per tossire, emettendo dei suoni umidi e rochi che gli scossero tutto il corpo. Gli ci vollero molti respiri affannati, prima di poter continuare: “Ti volevo… dire… delle cose.”

“Va tutto bene. Lo so. So abbastanza,” lo rassicurò, sfiorandogli la guancia con le dita.

Lo sguardo di Stiles si addolcì quando assorbì un altro po’ del suo dolore. Mantennero il contatto visivo finché Derek non iniziò a tremare per lo sforzo, a sentire gocce di sudore scivolargli sulla pelle e gli si annebbiò la vista per la fatica di sopportare tutto quel dolore estraneo. Perse la concentrazione e la sofferenza di Stiles gli scivolò tra le dita, ammiccando velocemente per tenere a bada il giramento di testa.

L’altro gemette quando tornò a sentirla, ma cercò di rivolgergli un sorriso rassicurante, mentre i suoi respiri diventavano sempre più affannati.

“Ehi, Derek,” sussurrò, e lui si sporse in basso, incontrando il suo sguardo agonizzante. “Che… aspetto ha?”

Corrugò la fronte, confuso, cercando con tutto se stesso di capire a cosa si riferisse. Era impossibile che gli stesse chiedendo di descrivere il suo corpo spezzato.

“La mia magia…” spiegò, lasciando la frase in sospeso, assumendo un’espressione melanconica nonostante la stanchezza profonda che lo avvolgeva.

Derek chiuse per un attimo gli occhi, chiamando a raccolta i ricordi dell’incantesimo. Era successo tutto poco prima, eppure sembrava che fosse passata un’eternità. “Sembra fuoco,” mormorò. Era sempre il fuoco a lasciare il segno, per lui.

Sempre il fuoco.

Posò prima le labbra, poi la fronte, sulla tempia di Stiles, dicendo: “È come se ci fosse un fuoco nella tua anima e stesse cercando di liberarsi.”

L’altro emise un suono che avrebbe potuto essere una risata o un mormorio di piacere, se non si fosse trasformato in un colpo di tosse gorgogliante che schizzò altro sangue sul cemento. Fu orribile il modo in cui tutto il corpo tremò debolmente.

Stiles abbassò gradualmente le palpebre. Poi lasciò la presa sulla sua mano.

“Stiles…”

Ci fu solo silenzio.

Derek gli scosse una spalla, posò il palmo sulla sua guancia sudata, gli affondò gli artigli nei capelli con abbastanza forza da graffiarlo.

“Stiles, resta qui! Resta qui!”

Ma sentiva i battiti del suo cuore rallentare, l’aria nel suo polmone muoversi con riluttanza.

“Dannazione, Stiles!” sussurrò. Tenne il conto di ogni battito, li avvertì nelle ossa, sapendo che non mancasse molto all’ultimo.

Lo sceriffo non si muoveva. Si limitava a fissare il viso pallido e tranquillo del figlio.

Il lamento delle sirene coprì i battiti deboli. Era un suono irritante. Rivoltante. Si stavano avvicinando a gran velocità. Non che importasse, adesso.

Denudò i denti in una smorfia di avvertimento, sentendo gli artigli affondare nella pelle, mentre la parte più selvaggia di sé tentava di prendere il controllo, di fuggire da tutto, di ululare alla luna per liberare il suo lutto. Doveva andarsene. Si alzò in piedi con movimenti incerti. Sapeva che restare avrebbe solo peggiorato la situazione. Farsi trovare lì in quello stato avrebbe messo in pericolo il branco. _Doveva_ andarsene.

Non riusciva a far altro che rimanere lì impalato, fissando la sagoma insanguinata e immobile di Stiles, scossa da ansiti debolissimi e faticosi.

“Vai,” mormorò lo sceriffo.

Non riusciva a muoversi. Non riusciva neanche a scostare lo sguardo dal viso di Stiles.

“Devi andare _adesso_ , Derek,” ripeté quello con voce perentoria, alzando lo sguardo su di lui. E Derek vi scorse quel bagliore familiare di determinazione, irresistibile e indistruttibile. Gli Stilinski ce l’avevano nelle ossa, quella volontà d’acciaio.

Fece un passo vacillante all’indietro, poi un altro, fino a farsi inghiottire dalle ombre. Osservò lo sceriffo crollare su se stesso, piegandosi sul corpo del figlio, percorso da ansiti che lo scuotevano da cima a fondo. Poi, senza più alcuna speranza, scivolò via, con passi sempre più veloci, fino a uscire impetuosamente dal magazzino e ritrovandosi nelle strade abbandonate. Un grido gli si bloccò in gola, mentre il collo si allungava e il lupo emergeva. Cadde a terra, inspirando a fatica e trasformandosi allo stesso tempo. Spinse tutte le zampe contro il terreno e si rialzò. Scalciò via i rimasugli stracciati dei suoi jeans zuppi di sangue e balzò in avanti.

E finalmente, _finalmente_ , si mise a correre, svanendo nella notte, abbandonandosi all’istinto e lasciandosi alle spalle tutto quel che rimaneva della sua umanità.


	14. Chapter 14

 

Un lupo nero correva tra gli alberi della riserva naturale di Beacon Hills. Un osservatore superficiale non ci avrebbe visto nulla di anormale, benché quel paio di occhi che brillavano di un rosso intenso e malinconico lo potessero fare esitare. L’alfa, l’adrenalina che l’aveva trattenuto in quella forma mostruosa, era svanito, così come l’orribile luogo da cui era scappato. Ora non era altro che un lupo.

Un lupo in fuga.

Ma non era più da solo, nonostante l’isolamento. Gli ululati chiamavano il suo nome e si lasciò andare all’istinto, ricambiando il richiamo.

Fu solo allora che si ricordò, vagamente, di non voler tornare con loro, a prescindere da quanto fosse forte l’istinto. Da quanto fosse irresistibile il legame del branco. Così cambiò direzione e si mise a correre, balzando di nuovo sul terreno, prendendo profondi respiri per sostenere lo sforzo e aggrapparsi alla meraviglia di poter assorbire ossigeno e lasciarsi tutto il resto alle spalle. Si stava stancando, era vero. Non si era fermato a riposarsi o mangiare o bere da… beh, da tempo. Quasi da che aveva memoria.

Ma aveva risposto e, mentre lui era esausto, i lupi erano determinati. Lo affiancarono silenziosamente, disponendosi a ventaglio tra gli alberi fino a circondarlo, stringendosi attorno a lui come un banco di pesci o un cappio. Erano impostori, però. Benché fossero a loro agio sulle zampe e nelle pellicce, non sapevano cosa significasse essere un lupo. Non veramente. Scivolò di lato e si voltò di scatto, cercando d’intrufolarsi tra due di loro.

Erano più veloci di quanto non avesse pensato. Oppure era lui a essere più affaticato.

C’era da aspettarselo.

Si sentiva la stanchezza nelle ossa. Nell’anima. Era in fuga da così tanto tempo…

Il più massiccio dei tre… _Boyd_. Fu Boyd a placcarlo, gettandolo a terra e interrompendo il suo slancio. Gli altri si affrettarono ad avvicinarsi, circondandolo, muovendosi in cerchio per costringerlo a fermarsi. Ringhiò, ma loro si limitarono a ricambiare il suo sguardo con occhi dorati, luminosi e intelligenti. Con code e orecchie abbassate, con atteggiamento sottomesso perfino mentre si opponevano a lui, bloccarono ogni via di fuga.

Non fu abbastanza per placarlo.

Li attaccò con le fauci spalancate, pronto a usare le zanne. Morse via un pezzo dell’orecchio di Erica quando lei scattò in avanti, avventata come al solito. Quando torse il corpo, superandola con una spinta, si lanciò verso i punti deboli di Isaac. Il lupo dalla pelliccia marrone chiaro si affrettò a indietreggiare, con le orecchie piatte sulla testa e la coda arricciata sotto di sé, uggiolando e facendosi piccolo di fronte a lui. Il grosso lupo grigio tese i muscoli, pronto a balzare in avanti e intercettarlo, nel caso cercasse di azzannare la gola di Isaac, come gli imponeva l’istinto.

Fu quello che finalmente bloccò Derek. Alla presenza del branco, la mente stava iniziando a schiarirsi. Non erano semplici lupi. Lo sapeva. Sapeva che erano anche persone. E non estranei qualunque, ma individui di cui era responsabile. E invece li aveva trascurati, rovinando profondamente il rapporto che avrebbe dovuto esistere tra loro.

Benché facesse male, assimilò questa nuova prova di tutti i suoi fallimenti. Ma non poteva continuare a crogiolarsi nella sua sofferenza così. Stiles non c’era più, ma ciò non era una scusa per abbandonare il branco e terrorizzarli in quel modo. Prese dei profondi respiri dal suono canino, assumendo una posizione più sicura mentre li osservava.

Erano tutti immobili nella fioca luce del crepuscolo, fissandosi a vicenda.

Improvvisamente ci fu del movimento. Ora che l’avevano convinto a rimanere fermo, Erica stava correndo il rischio di tornare alla forma umana, probabilmente con l’intento di dirgli il motivo per cui erano venuti a cercarlo. La pelliccia bionda retrocesse, rivelando pelle lattea e occhi dorati.

“È vivo,” farfugliò non appena la bocca ebbe assunto una forma che le permettesse di parlare.

Derek continuò a fissarla mentre la peluria chiara svaniva; lei gli si avvicinò gattonando tra le foglie, afferrandogli la testa per tenerlo fermo e obbligarlo ad ascoltare, noncurante delle zanne. Ripeté la frase mentre le labbra finivano di ammorbidirsi, riprendendo la loro forma umana.

“È vivo.”

 

Non capiva come o perché fosse certo di dover tornare a casa sua invece di quella di Stiles, ma seguì l’istinto. Lasciò di nuovo indietro il branco, benché avesse imparato la lezione; i beta lo seguirono a distanza, svanendo lentamente tra le ombre della notte quando si avvicinò alla casa mezza ristrutturata e fu chiaro che non li volesse abbandonare. Quando raggiunse la radura, passò dal lupo alla forma di uomo con una trasformazione dolorosa che lo fece accasciare a terra. Qualcuno gli aveva lasciato un paio di jeans sull’erba; sembrava che fossero rimasti all’aperto per qualche giorno, un’offerta da parte di un branco preoccupato che sperava nel suo ritorno. Si alzò finalmente in piedi e s’infilò i pantaloni, per poi avvicinarsi con passo incerto all’entrata.

Fissò la jeep, parcheggiata al solito posto, di fianco alla Camaro sul vialetto, che qualcuno doveva aver portato a casa.

Le luci erano accese in soggiorno.

Derek si ritrovò ad avanzare, spinto da un bisogno di scoprire la verità che stava lentamente sopraffacendo il timore che si trattasse di un sogno, di uno scherzo. Si mise a correre, balzando sul portico scavalcando i gradini in un sol colpo e spalancando la porta prima di poter cambiare idea.

Stiles era lì in piedi, con un’espressione lievemente cauta e cupa in viso. Fece un gesto vago e frustrato, osservandolo. Ma quello che vide sul volto di Derek gli fece perdere quella sfumatura di amarezza e deglutì.

“Ehi,” disse. L’ampia T-shirt che aveva addosso lo faceva sembrare più piccolo, come anche il giubbotto aperto. “Quindi. Sembra che la magia abbia funzionato, alla fine.”

Non riusciva a muoversi. Poteva solo guardarlo.

Stiles si schiarì la gola con aria impacciata, scostando lo sguardo.

“Una volta arrivati all’ospedale, il foro nel polmone era guarito, quindi tutto quello che c’era da fare era drenare il sangue e suturare la ferita. Dato che mio papà è lo sceriffo, è riuscito a farmi dimettere in anticipo, dicendo di dovermi mettere in un programma di protezione. Ma non credo che pensi che sia guarito. Mi ci è voluto un secolo a convincerlo che sono in grado di uscire e il doppio per assicurargli di poter guidare,” sproloquiò, giocherellando con la cerniera del giubbotto, abbassando lo sguardo sulle assi sporche del pavimento.

“Comunque… Adesso sto bene. Anche se togliere i punti ha fatto un male cane,” aggiunse, scoccando un’occhiata verso Derek. Deglutì di nuovo e inspirò in modo tremolante. “Derek…” iniziò, ma la voce si spezzò. A quel punto Derek gli si avvicinò, toccandolo, passandogli le mani sul viso, sulla gola, e poi-

E poi il palmo si fermò sul suo petto e il cuore, _il suo cuore_ , si mise a battere più forte. Premette la mano su quel punto, mentre le ginocchia gli tremavano avvertendo quel ritmo forte e regolare. S’inginocchiò davanti a Stiles, premendo il viso contro il suo addome, posando la fronte sul suo costato, guarito solo di recente. Cercò di tenere a bada i tremiti. Stiles sollevò le mani in modo esitante, poi le portò a toccargli la testa, infilando le dita tra le ciocche scompigliate. Strinsero la presa, rabbrividendo.

“Non sei venuto,” sussurrò, con un nodo alla gola.

Derek si limitò a scuotere la testa, non sapendo cosa dire. Decise invece di rialzarsi per poterlo guardare dalla stessa altezza. Sollevò una mano per passarla di nuovo sul suo zigomo, per guardare i suoi occhi brillanti, pieni di vita e non della patina opaca di dolore.

“Ho pensato che…” iniziò Stiles, per poi scuotere il capo.

Derek sentì la mano muoversi quasi di sua volontà, passando le dita con esitazione, ma poi con più decisione, lungo l’orlo della maglietta. Stiles era immobile, rigido come una statua, e lo guardava con occhi leggermente sgranati. Derek spinse in alto la T-shirt, facendo scivolare il cotone su addominali sorprendentemente sode fino a rivelare il primo tatuaggio sulla pelle chiara del fianco. Corrugò la fronte e passò il pollice lungo le linee d’inchiostro. Era un nodo celtico. La pelle sotto alle sue dita rabbrividì e lui alzò subito lo sguardo, osservando gli occhi di Stiles.

Ma era un brivido di quelli che facevano abbassare le palpebre e schiudere le labbra. Scostò di scatto la mano, inspirando con forza per poi riavvicinare le dita, spingendo in alto la stoffa fino a poter vedere il tatuaggio successivo e poi quello dopo. Alcuni s’intrecciavano, altri rimanevano separati dal resto.

Sollevò l’altra mano per spingere il giubbotto aperto e Stiles ruotò le spalle all’indietro, lasciando che gli scivolasse lungo le braccia per poi cadere sul pavimento. Man mano che continuava ad alzargli la maglietta, Stiles allungò le braccia verso l’alto e Derek continuò a spingere la stoffa finché non gli s’ingarbugliò sopra la testa e l’altro se la sfilò del tutto, gettandola di lato.

Poi fu Stiles a portare le mani verso di lui, afferrandogli la testa e portandola in avanti, fino a baciarlo sulla bocca. Fu una sensazione elettrica, il contatto lo attraversò come un’onda, come se potesse _finalmente_ credere che fosse tutto reale. Stiles premette il corpo contro il suo petto, noncurante del sangue secco e del fango che ancora lo macchiavano in alcuni punti.

Il suo calore era un dono, una magnifica prova che non solo era lì con lui, ma che era vivo. Che respirava. Tutti i sistemi del corpo di Derek si accesero all’unisono. Le sue dita si strinsero sui fianchi snelli dell’altro, avvicinandolo a sé tirando la stoffa dei jeans. Stiles interpretò il gesto come un suggerimento, iniziando a camminare, spingendogli il torace finché Derek non cominciò a indietreggiare, finendo per sbattere la schiena contro il muro con forza. Stiles lo stava baciando come se non ci fosse nulla al mondo di più importante, in modo disperato ed esigente. Premeva la pelle contro la sua, aumentando il calore tra loro nonostante la fredda aria autunnale.

“Dimmi di sì,” ansimò Stiles quando scostò la testa, stringendo la presa sui suoi capelli. “Ti prego, dimmi di sì.”

“Sì,” rispose, premendo di nuovo la bocca sulla sua, leccandogli le labbra e i denti fino a intrufolarsi all’interno per assaporare tutti i suoi contrasti: la pelle setosa e liscia, il muscolo ruvido della lingua. La sua energia pura e vitale.

Sentì le dita di Stiles armeggiare con l’orlo dei suoi pantaloni, poi il bottone venne slacciato e gli scivolarono lungo le gambe. Si sentiva meglio così, dopo aver passato tanto tempo in fuga. L’aria sulla pelle era quasi sufficiente, ma aveva bisogno di qualcosa di più. Voleva sentire quella di Stiles. Voleva liberarsi della stoffa che copriva la coscia su cui stava spingendo il bacino, mentre Stiles gli ansimava sulle labbra, cercando già di sfilarsi i jeans da solo.

Quando anche quell’ostacolo venne eliminato, Derek gemette, inarcando il corpo sulla pelle nuda dell’altro, premendosi contro di lui per ricoprirsi del suo calore il più possibile. Stiles agganciò una gamba al suo fianco e Derek gli afferrò le natiche, sollevandolo in modo che si avvolgesse attorno al suo torace. Tenerlo in braccio era una cosa da niente, adesso, e la sua forza si provò finalmente utile quando iniziò a camminare verso la camera, seguendo la richiesta di Stiles.

Questa volta era giusto. Questa volta si trattava di esprimere la vita e un legame così profondo, intrecciato e radicato in entrambi che riusciva a sentirlo attorno all’anima. Sarebbe stato impacciato e caotico e perfetto. Sollevò la testa quando si sedette sul letto, osservando Stiles per un lungo momento, stringendolo a sé e guardando la fiamma nei suoi occhi, la scintilla color ambra che dopotutto non si era arresa.

“Sei tu,” disse Stiles, sorridendo per l’emozione che gli stava riempiendo gli occhi. Lo baciò dolcemente e aggiunse: “Solo tu.”

Quelle parole non avevano senso, eppure avevano un significato profondo. Stiles fece scivolare i piedi sul pavimento e si alzò, facendo ondeggiare l’erezione con il movimento, ma mantenne il contatto tra loro, passandogli le dita lungo le braccia e poi lungo le cosce. S’inginocchiò tra le sue gambe, sollevando brevemente lo sguardo su di lui per poi far scorrere le mani sulla sua pelle, arrivando a toccargli il pene, poggiato sulle coperte.

Mentre Derek gli osservava il viso, si rese improvvisamente conto di cosa gli ricordava la sua espressione: Stiles lo guardava nello stesso modo in cui guardava la magia, come se ci fosse qualcosa di vitale e prezioso sotto le sue dita. Qualcosa di selvaggio che lo sfidava e lo spingeva a superare i suoi limiti. Guardò gli occhi di Stiles studiargli il corpo, mentre con le dita esplorava la sua carne bollente e percorreva il bordo del prepuzio. Era chiaro dal modo in cui si soffermò in quel punto che fosse una novità per lui, poi fece scattare lo sguardo sul viso di Derek e arrossì.

Come per qualsiasi altra cosa che avesse mai fatto, Stiles affrontò l’ignoto e l’incertezza in maniera diretta. Iniziò a toccarlo con più decisione e sporse la testa in avanti per assaggiare il glande. Derek inspirò in modo tremolante, spostando all’indietro le braccia e appoggiandovi il peso per dargli più spazio e permettere a se stesso una visuale migliore; Stiles avvolse le mani attorno all’erezione e portò la cima verso le labbra.

Imparava in fretta, non si poteva negarlo. Gli ci volle solo qualche tentativo prima di decidere di coprirgli la lunghezza di saliva e rilassare la mandibola, respirando con il naso mentre affondava sempre di più lungo il suo pene. Emise perfino un mormorio fiero man mano che si abbassava, facendo ansimare Derek per via delle vibrazioni; gli afferrò un lato della testa, accarezzandogli piano il cuoio capelluto mentre si muoveva.

Quando Stiles decise di testare i limiti del suo riflesso faringeo, spingendosi sempre più in basso ogni volta che lo inghiottiva, le gambe di Derek iniziarono a tremare. Gli posò una mano sulla spalla per fermarlo e quello sollevò la testa, inarcando le sopracciglia con espressione interrogativa. Lui si limitò a sporgersi in basso per baciarlo. Per quanto fosse piacevole sentire la sua bocca su di sé, Stiles era troppo lontano in quella posizione. Infilò le mani sotto alle sue braccia e lo sollevò sul letto, invece di spiegargli cosa volesse. Normalmente non gli era facile parlare e, al momento, lo era anche meno. Dopo aver passato tutte quelle settimane in forma di lupo sentiva il bisogno di toccare, di usare il corpo per comunicare; e fu quello che fece, portando entrambi verso il centro del letto e stendendosi, in modo che Stiles fosse tra le sue gambe, sopra di lui.

L’altro seguì con agio il cambio di posizione e, ancora una volta, prese in mano la situazione, spingendo ritmicamente il bacino contro quello di Derek mentre gli esplorava il collo e la gola con la bocca, passando poi alle spalle e al torace. Derek gli permise di prendere quello che voleva e gli diede tutto con gratitudine. Si permise di essere desiderato, amato. E amò di rimando, carezzandolo e incoraggiandolo. Lasciò che fossero le mani a parlare per lui, a rispondere a quello che gli piaceva mentre Stiles imparava le nuove reazioni del suo corpo.

Stiles si spingeva contro di lui, facendo scorrere le erezioni l’una accanto all’altra, intrappolate tra i loro bacini, e poco dopo la sensazione divenne impossibile da ignorare. Derek riusciva a sentire le pulsazioni sotto alla pelle delicata del pene dell’altro e il sottile strato di liquidi pre-orgasmici che ne ricoprivano il glande.

Stiles si fermò, facendo leva sulle mani per sollevarsi un po’; respirava a fondo e velocemente e i suoi occhi errano brillanti e _così_ _vivaci_ quando abbassò lo sguardo sul suo viso.

“Posso…” esitò, come se non sapesse bene cosa potesse o dovesse chiedere. Passò lo sguardo lungo i loro corpi fino al punto in cui le sue gambe erano avvolte da quelle di Derek.

“Dentro di me?” chiese lui, separando ulteriormente le cosce mentre Stiles premeva lentamente l’inguine contro di lui.

Quello esalò un gemito, facendo scivolare piano l’erezione tra le sue gambe, avanti e indietro. “Sì. Sì, voglio entrare dentro di te.”

“Fallo,” rispose lui, senza esitazione. Dopotutto, era già nella sua anima, nella sua _natura_ , grazie alla sua magia, e, risultato più difficile di tutti, nel suo cuore. Averlo nel suo corpo era solo un altro modo per dimostrarlo.

Si sporse verso l’alto per baciarlo, poi lo aiutò a mantenere l’equilibrio mentre Derek si allungava di lato per prendere il flacone di lubrificante che teneva nel comodino. Stiles lo accettò in cambio di un bacio, poi si spostò un po’ di più verso il fondo del letto. Lo accarezzò, sollevando l’erezione e posandogliela sull’addome. Stappò la bottiglietta con il pollice e ne versò attentamente un po’ sulle dita. Derek allargò le ginocchia, aprendosi per lui come non aveva fatto per nessun altro prima.

Stiles gli posò un bacio su un ginocchio, poi avvicinò le dita alla linea tra le sue natiche, posandole con fare esitante sulla sua pelle, coperte di lubrificante freddo. Scesero gradualmente verso la sua entrata, spargendo il gel. Non era abbastanza, ma Stiles se ne accorse senza che lui glielo dicesse, versandosene ancora un po’ sulle dita e spargendolo di nuovo in quel punto. Sollevò lo sguardo per osservargli il viso mentre gli carezzava la pelle sensibile.

Derek annuì. E ottenne un sorriso a mo’ di risposta. Poi Stiles si mordicchiò un labbro e piegò leggermente indice e medio, premendo sullo stretto anello di muscoli. Lo guardò di nuovo per assicurarsi che andasse tutto bene e quando lui fece un altro cenno del capo, spinse le dita in avanti, scivolando sul lubrificante ed entrando nel suo corpo.

Era da molto che non sentiva quel tipo di bruciore e d’intrusione, almeno da quando se n’era andato da New York, ma allo stesso tempo era una sensazione familiare. E migliore del solito, perché questa volta era di Stiles il respiro che sentiva sulla coscia, sua la mano che spingeva dentro di lui, suo lo sguardo che scattava a controllare la sua espressione per assicurarsi che fosse a suo agio e che poi si concentrava su quello che stava facendo.

Confermando pensieri che aveva tentato di evitare a lungo, il suo corpo fremette quando le nocche di Stiles raggiunsero la sua entrata, mentre le dita agili e affusolate spingevano lentamente all’interno per poi indietreggiare di nuovo. Strinse le coperte tra le dita e gemette, mentre l’altro spingeva più a fondo, con più fiducia in se stesso, per poi torcere la mano e sfilarla nuovamente da lui.

Stiles imprecò sottovoce, posando la fronte sulla sua coscia, ma quando Derek aprì gli occhi per guardarlo, scoprì che lo sguardo dell’altro era fisso sul suo volto, rapito da quello che vedeva mentre continuava a prepararlo con movimenti sempre più veloci della mano, spingendola e torcendola.

“Stiles,” lo pregò, e l’altro capì. Sfilò le dita da lui e si afferrò l’erezione, tenendola ferma mentre la copriva di lubrificante.

Passò mani adoranti sulle sue cosce e sui fianchi, avvicinandosi e sistemando le ginocchia sotto a quelle di Derek. Si mise attentamente in posizione, concentrandosi con abbastanza intensità da far spuntare la lingua da un angolo della bocca, mentre spostava il peso per trovare un’angolazione migliore con cui penetrarlo.

Quando il glande superò l’anello di muscoli, Stiles affondò il viso nella spalla di Derek, ansimando alla sensazione. Ma, quando spinse in avanti fino in fondo, aprì gli occhi di scatto e gemette come se fosse sorpreso.

“Oh mio Dio,” sussurrò, abbassando lo sguardo sul suo corpo. “Sono _dentro_ di te…”

Lui non riuscì neanche ad alzare gli occhi al cielo, perché si sentiva altrettanto meravigliato. Sollevò una mano, posandola sul viso di Stiles, e quello vi si strofinò contro, abbassando poi la testa per posare di nuovo la bocca sulla sua.

Poi iniziò cautamente a muoversi. Dapprima le sue spinte erano irregolari e aveva la tendenza a lasciarsi distrarre da tutto quello che stava provando, dimenticandosi di cosa stava facendo, ma dopo un po’ trovò un suo equilibrio, assumendo un ritmo crescente e affondando nel corpo di Derek.

Stiles si stese su di lui, premendo il volto contro la sua guancia e immergendosi in lui con delle spinte superficiali che facevano scivolare i loro corpi l’uno contro l’altro. Spostò le braccia, circondandogli il torace e intrufolandosi tra la schiena e il letto, come in un abbraccio, e benché fosse una posizione un po’ impacciata lo riempiva, riempiva il vuoto che aveva avuto nel petto da settimane. Derek gli baciò uno zigomo e avvolse le braccia attorno alle sue spalle e al collo, stringendolo a sé.

Assaporò la vicinanza tra loro, il piacere fisico del legame che andava oltre lo stimolo sessuale. Stiles girò la testa per osservarlo, per premere la fronte sudata sul suo zigomo, poi sulle sue labbra e sul mento.

“Sempre tu,” ansimò, sollevando il capo per guardarlo negli occhi. “Sempre.”

Derek non rispose a parole, ma con il tocco, affondando le dita nei suoi muscoli e stringendosi attorno agli affondi ritmici dentro di sé.

Era possibile che gli occhi di Stiles stessero brillando. Non ne era certo. Erano sempre illuminati da un intenso fuoco interiore quando lo guardavano, ma mai così. Stiles spinse le dita dei piedi sulle coperte e mosse il bacino con più forza, abbassando la testa per premerla forte contro il suo collo. A quel punto Derek fu certo che i suoi occhi stessero brillando, perché riusciva a vedere una lieve luce sotto alle mani, sotto ai palmi che stava passando sulla sua schiena. Non che avesse bisogno di un’ulteriore prova che il ragazzo tra le sue braccia fosse magico.

Stiles stava ansimando rumorosamente contro il suo collo e Derek strinse il corpo attorno a lui, leccandogli la pelle dietro all’orecchio e mordendone delicatamente il padiglione. Poi trascinò i denti in basso, raggiungendo la gola e mordendo la carne con più decisione. Fu sufficiente far borbottare all’altro una serie d’imprecazioni e a fargli perdere il ritmo. Spinse forte una, due volte, poi s’irrigidì, inarcando violentemente la schiena e venendogli dentro con un gemito tremante.

Quando l’orgasmo ebbe finito di attraversarlo, Stiles inalò un respiro profondo e si abbandonò sul suo petto, rilassandosi completamente mentre cercava di riprendere fiato. Stava tremando quando sollevò il viso e gli sfiorò le labbra con le sue, ma i suoi occhi brillavano di meraviglia e affetto; sollevò il busto facendo leva sulle braccia, scivolando fuori da lui con un sibilo e spostandosi lungo il corpo di Derek, iniziando a leccare la sua erezione. Il suo respiro era ancora leggermente ansimante, poteva sentire l’aria sfiorargli velocemente la pelle, ma non sembrava che Stiles volesse darsi tempo di riprendere fiato. Si limitò ad avvolgere le labbra attorno a lui e a inghiottirlo più velocemente che poteva.

Il suo ritmo era irregolare, la tecnica approssimativa e Derek sentiva troppo spesso il tocco dei suoi denti; era assolutamente perfetto. Stava già facendo fatica a non spingere il bacino verso l’alto, ma poi Stiles trovò con le dita la sua entrata, scivolosa per via dello sperma che la ricopriva, e le spinse di nuovo all’interno. Il piacere sorprendente lo fece inarcare, affondando le dita artigliate nella coperta, mentre gli occhi gli si stavano certamente inondando di rosso. Quando abbassò lo sguardo, vide che gli occhi di Stiles erano spalancati e pieni di un bagliore malizioso, ma poi notò che la sua bocca, la sua magnifica bocca, era tesa al massimo per circondargli l’erezione e a quel punto non poté far altro che lasciarsi andare.

Stiles continuò a spingere le dita dentro di lui durante l’orgasmo, abbassando le palpebre mentre Derek eiaculava nella sua bocca. Affrontò quella nuova esperienza con il suo solito atteggiamento di sfida; si allontanò da lui con un ghigno sulle labbra e, alla fine, allungarono entrambi le braccia verso l’altro, mettendosi seduti sul letto e avvolgendosi in un abbraccio che era tanto intenso quanto i precedenti.

Forse di più.

Rimasero in quella posizione, ascoltando i reciproci battiti rallentare e gli ansiti trasformarsi in sussurri. Sentivano la vita l’uno dell’altro nelle proprie mani, reale e inconfutabile. A un certo punto però non riuscirono più a ignorare l’aria fredda attorno a loro e i fluidi che si stavano asciugando sulla pelle.

“Doccia?” suggerì, e Stiles gli rivolse un ghigno divertito.

“Mi leggi nel pensiero adesso?” disse, pungolandogli la spalla con un dito.

Derek emise uno sbuffo ironico dal naso. “Chissà. Quando hai rimesso in ordine i pezzi del puzzle ci sei andato pesante con la magia.”

A quella risposta, però, l’espressione di Stiles s’immobilizzò e gli occhi si spalancarono; abbassò lo sguardo sul suo torace, sulla pelle ormai priva di cicatrici. Deglutì.

“Grazie,” disse Derek con tono deciso. “Per averci salvato.”

Quello portò lo sguardo sul suo viso, poi di nuovo sulla sua pelle, passando le dita sul suo cuore. Non c’era nulla che testimoniasse che ferite avesse subito. Stiles, invece, portava su di sé il marchio di ognuna. Ed erano più del dovuto. Abbassò lo sguardo sul proprio corpo quando Derek sollevò una mano e gli toccò la ferita, ancora in via di guarigione. Anzi, _le_ ferite. C’era un simbolo marchiato a fuoco sul suo fianco che stava iniziando a cicatrizzarsi. Erano due linee curve che si rincorrevano, poi una si separava e formava un arco a sé stante.

“È il sigillo preferito di mia madre,” spiegò Stiles quando lui lo toccò. “È quello che mi ha aiutato a ribaltare l’incantesimo.”

“Ti ha bruciato,” disse, corrugando la fronte.

“Ne è valsa la pena,” rispose l’altro, con una fiera luce color ambra negli occhi, incontrando il suo sguardo. “Ne sono _tutte_ valse la pena,” aggiunse, osservando anche le altre cicatrici e scendendo dal letto. “Forza,” lo incoraggiò, girandosi e dirigendosi verso il bagno vicino all’ingresso.

Si fecero una doccia veloce, mentre la stanchezza data dagli sbalzi emotivi e dalla fine della giornata iniziava a farsi sentire. Si limitarono a pulirsi con gesti pratici… questa volta. Era certo che in futuro avrebbero passato parecchio tempo in una doccia a fare cose molto meno produttive; gli venne in mente che forse fosse il caso di modificare i piani di ristrutturazione del bagno al piano superiore in modo da includere un box più ampio. Per poco non scoppiò a ridere a quell’idea e Stiles, che aveva iniziato ad asciugarsi, gli rivolse un’espressione incuriosita.

“Niente. Sono solo felice,” rispose, passandosi velocemente l’asciugamano sulla pelle; non era pronto a parlare con lui di un possibile futuro insieme che aveva tentato di non immaginare, delle possibilità che aveva creduto perse per sempre.

Stiles gli rivolse un’espressione scettica, ma rabbrividì e si affrettò ad annodarsi un asciugamano in vita e attraversare il soggiorno, diretto verso la camera da letto.

Quella sì che era una novità.

“Andiamo, amico, sto gelando!” lo chiamò e Derek appese il panno a un gancio e lo seguì più lentamente. Il freddo lo infastidiva molto meno. Ma l’incertezza era un’altra faccenda.

Stiles era già sotto le coperte quando entrò nella stanza, ma il suo sguardo s’illuminò quando vide Derek, per poi tingersi di una sfumatura sensuale quando lo passò lungo il suo corpo, esprimendo solo apprezzamento.

“Vieni qua,” disse, scostando le coperte.

Derek scoprì di non avere nulla di cui preoccuparsi. Si stese accanto a lui e fece scivolare un braccio sotto alla sua testa, tirandolo a sé. Stiles passò dita ammorbidite dall’acqua sulla sua corta barba, poi lungo il collo e la spalla, sorridendogli. Non c’era bisogno di parlare, almeno non ancora, perché erano stati al fianco l’uno dell’altro nella buona e nella cattiva sorte. Non era necessario riempire i silenzi.

Ma ciò non avrebbe certo fermato Stiles.

“Davvero non è giusto, sai?” mormorò, mentre Derek passava le dita sulle cicatrici sul suo petto. “Sono io quello con la pelle coperta di tatuaggi e invece finiscono per rovinarsi, anche con l’aiuto della tua magia lupesca.”

C’erano ancora delle linee rosse in alcune aree, dove probabilmente aveva dovuto togliere i punti molto prima del dovuto mentre il suo corpo cercava di guarire attorno a essi, una conseguenza dei poteri rigenerativi che Derek conosceva molto bene. Quel che rimaneva del tatuaggio rovinato formava delle sagome che gli ricordavano le fessure su un vetro rotto o magari una ragnatela.

“Era anche uno dei miei preferiti,” borbottò Stiles.

Derek emise un brontolio dispiaciuto, sfiorando con il pollice la pelle sotto al tatuaggio frantumato, per poi portare la mano in basso, su quello che gli decorava il fianco. Non si era mai reso conto di fin dove si estendessero.

“Ne ho diciotto. Beh, diciassette, adesso,” disse Stiles, con un tono di timido orgoglio. Non aveva mai condiviso quell’informazione. Un adolescente normale si sarebbe vantato dei suoi tatuaggi, ma lui aveva dovuto tenerli nascosti.

E l’aveva fatto per la sua famiglia, per il branco.

Perché loro _erano_ la sua famiglia.

Compreso Derek. Stava iniziando a crederci. E stava iniziando a credere che anche dall’altra parte del fuoco ci fosse un futuro. E che questo fosse solo l’inizio, per loro.

“Sono bellissimi,” disse sinceramente. Sollevò lo sguardo per incontrare quello di Stiles, studiando i riflessi dorati nella luce morente. “Ne disegnerai uno per me?” chiese, seguendo la linea continua del nodo celtico per la tredicesima volta.

“Certo,” rispose piano. “Contaci.”


End file.
